Recuerdos desbloqueados
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo mientras Sakura rompía los vínculos que la encadenaban al pasado. Sin embargo no puede evitar que regrese el fantasma del tiempo pretérito reencarnado en un misterioso personaje que por pura casualidad ha conocido en un bar y cuyo pasado es un 'misterio' que ella conoce muy bien...
1. Fuera de Konoha

_**Capítulo 1. Fuera de Konoha.**_

* * *

No hubo un capítulo más horrible en toda la historia del mundo ninja que la cuarta guerra. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que un fantasma del pasado regresaría para provocar tanto desorden en un mundo donde los crímenes estaban controlados? Uchiha Madara fue el precursor de un golpe de estado a escala mundial y de la mayor violación a la supuesta paz que los Cinco Grandes Países intentaban controlar. Durante 1 largo año no hubo seguridad en ningún sitio del amplísimo territorio. Cada rincón estaba invadido por un sinfín de asquerosos parásitos de color blanco y costillas gigantes que te atrapaban y te succionaban hasta lo más mínimo de tus energías; cuerpos de antiguos personajes que una vez ahogaron los oídos de anécdotas de quienes escuchan y predicaban sus nombres y que deberían estar descansado en paz, en vez de vagar sin objetivos propios por un mundo donde ya no pertenecían.

Yakushi Kabuto se las arregló muy bien para controlar al ejército de muertos vivientes del disponía para Uchiha Madara, aunque este, en el fondo, solo velaba por sus propios intereses. Sin embargo, el mundo ninja contaba con un héroe predestinado que salvaría el día no solo una vez, sino varias veces. Uzumaki Naruto pasó de ser el héroe de Konoha, a ser ''El Héroe del mundo Ninja''. Bastaba con vencer a los caudillos para acabar con el caos. Naruto decidió dejar de lado sus aspiraciones personales para concentrarse únicamente en salvar a su preciada aldea y a sus integrantes, contando con ese apoyo y reconocimiento que desde pequeño deseó, de la amenaza de unos desalmados psicópatas que conspiraban contra cada ser viviente de su mundo. Lo consiguió. Sin embargo nunca pudo salvar a quién había hecho su objetivo hace 4 años.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Por las calles desoladas de una pequeña aldea, una figura se movía, siendo apenas alumbrada por la tenue luz de los parpadeantes farolillos. La delicadeza del contorno de su cuerpo, daba a entender, a grandes rasgos que se trataba de una mujer. Caminaba a paso sereno. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el eco de sus pasos. Su cabello, largo hasta la espalda, caía en picada, recogido por una movediza coleta. Su cabello, a juzgar por la carente luz, se podía notar de un color rojizo oscuro.

Paró frente a un establecimiento, con un cartel parpadeante de los colores rojo y amarillo, donde se podía observar las enormes letras ''Bar Akashio''. Sin vacilar abrió con ambas manos la puerta, dando paso a una habitación, con las particulares características de un bar. A un lado, se extendía una larga barra, con varias sillas, algunas ocupadas por lugareños, o extranjeros. A paso ligero caminó hacia algún lugar en la barra, entre dos butacas totalmente vacías. Se sentó, a la par de insinuante, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, ganándose más de una mirada pervertida. Llevaba una falda roja, abierta por los lados, cuyos extremos de las aperturas, eran atadas por unos lazos negros. Su blusa, negra se ceñía perfectamente a su delicada cintura. Una apertura parecida a la de la falda, pero más pequeña, en el nacimiento de sus pechos, atadas también por dos lazos, pero de color rojo, y en su espalda, un círculo, de contorno blanco, y fondo negro. Bajo esta misma blusa, una malla, que apenas y ocultaba el ligero escote.

-¿Qué desea tomar señorita?- le preguntaba el hombre de detrás de la barra, quien en casi acto reflejo, posó su mirada sobre sus pechos.

-Sake- respondió cortante sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

En menos de 5 minutos, escuchó el sonido del cristal contra la madera. Extendió una de sus manos, cubiertas por un guante negro de fina tela hasta los dedos, hacía la botella. La inclinó hacia el vaso, sintiendo el chorro del líquido golpear contra la paredes del vaso en un murmullo. Dejó la botella, y agarró el áspero vaso, llevándolo lentamente hasta sus labios. Bebió el líquido, sintiendo el agradable calor en su garganta. Pero su momento de placer íntimo con el alcohol fue interrumpido por la creciente bulla que cada vez iba subiendo más el volumen.

Se limitó a observar por encima de su hombro para divisar el hipocentro del bullicio. En una de las mesas donde había 2 sujetos, uno encapuchado y sentado y otro como un cíclope (debido a que tenía un solo ojo) que reclamaba al más pequeño un no sé qué sobre una deuda. Pudo escuchar la ''charleta'' desde su sitio.

-Págame lo que me debes, maldito bastardo- eran las soeces palabras del hombretón. El encapuchado por alguna razón le ignoraba y se negaba a hablar, sin embargo el gordo no desistía-. ¿Me estás ignorando, enano?

La chica veía el comportamiento del pequeño bastante sospechoso, ya que el gorro le cubría toda la cabeza sin dejar ver siquiera la boca. Inconscientemente se alarmó cuando el hombracho agarró del cuello del saco al chico, haciendo un estruendo de la silla y la mesa y más todavía cuando él no hizo ningún ademán de defenderse. El hombre estaba furioso, y seguía reclamando. El grito de dolor fue tan inesperado como fuerte cuando el chico puso lentamente su mano sobre la del hombre y la apretó con tanta fuerza que Sakura casi escucha los huesos crujir. El tipo le soltó de golpe retorciéndose e intentando zafarse del agarre pero el chico en un movimiento casi imperceptible le estrelló contra la mesa. El primer sujeto quedó inconsciente y babeando encima de la misma. Los que habían estado alrededor observando sin hacer nada se habían dispersado asustados de la escena que acababan de presenciar.

La chica en su experiencia no podía dejar impune a aquel moroso que pensaba marcharse sin pagar la supuesta deuda, así que intervino.

-¡Eh, tú!- exclamó ganando la atención y provocando un silencio general. El sujeto encapuchado, con la cabeza gacha, dio un respingo.

-Sakura-san- pronunció uno, demostrando un gran respeto. Por su parte, el extraño sujeto levantó un poco el rostro y Sakura por primera vez divisó su boca, rodeada de una piel blanca-. Sakura-san, por favor, resuelva esto.

El encapuchado dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse y nadie intentó evitarlo, y ni siquiera los gritos de Sakura le detuvieron. La chica salió corriendo fuera del bar en su busca y le encontró huyendo por una esquina. Sin pensarlo fue tras él adelantándole y cogiéndole por el cuello y estrellándole contra una pared.

-Tu nombre- exigió amenazadoramente-. Ahora- el sujeto aún con el rostro cubierto se mantenía en silencio. Sakura perdía la paciencia y ya que el no mostraba ninguna intención de dar la cara, ella le hizo darla. Agarró la capucha y se la quitó de un tirón. El pelo castaño. A su encuentro había dos ojos de un negro profundo que la miraban de la misma forma en que miraría a una roca. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pues parecía que carecía de ella.

-Kuro Tetsu.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura, después de salir de su distracción.

-Me llamo Kuro Tetsu- repitió con pesar por el agarre de la chica.

-¿Qué le debías a ese hombre?

-Una gran suma de dinero.

-¿Y eso?

-Estaba sin blanca, necesitaba dinero y ese tipo se ofreció a dejármelo. Resultó ser ruin manipulador- todo esto lo dijo con mucha dificultad, no solo por el agarre, sino porque era notable lo desagradarle que le parecía tener que darle explicaciones a esa mujer.

-¿Cuánto es?- preguntó después de una breve meditación.

-1000 Ryo (N/A. aclaro que no estoy segura de la cantidad exacta, aproximadamente 100 euros y/o 120 dólares).

Sakura soltó el agarre y caminó otra vez hacia el interior del bar. El chico la siguió con la mirada y la siguió. La vio dirigirse hacia la mesa dónde el hombretón se recuperaba del golpe. Buscó en el bolso que llevaba en la cintura, y sacó unas monedas de oro las cuales se las entregó, luego de dedicarle unas palabras que el hombre aceptó con educación. Volvió hacia él, que le esperaba sentado en la barra.

-Has pagado tú- la chica asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque comprendo que no tengas dinero. Sinceramente por las pintas que llevas no me extraña- dijo, señalando los pantalones viejos que llevaba-. Aún así es injusto que ese hombre se quede sin su dinero, así que como a mí me sobra, decidí pagarlo por ti.

-¿Sin nada a cambio?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Claro que quiero algo a cambio- le respondió lazándole una mirada picarona y dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice, pero al notar que el chico no se inmutaba, acomodó su semblante-. Estoy muy sola últimamente, debes aceptar pasar todo lo que queda de noche conmigo- el chico asintió, y Sakura pidió al camarero unos tragos.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, sobre nada más que cosas pueriles, carentes de suma importancia. Pero a cada pregunta y respuesta se conocían cada vez más. Él, como le había indicado ella, también pidió sake al de la barra, quién le dedicó al chico una mirada desdeñosa, por estar en compañía de semejante mujer. Al estar hablando un rato, descubrieron que ambos tenían 25 años. Sakura le habló de su aldea, y de sus compañeros de equipo. De su hiperactivo amigo, también héroe del mundo shinobi Uzumaki Naruto. De su pervertido sensei, que siempre llegaba tarde poniendo excusas increíbles, y que siempre andaba con su libro del ''Icha Icha Paradize'', y por último del reservado y raro Sai. Le contó sobre los deseos del chico de comprender los sentimientos, y de las horas que le dedicaba a los libros, y también de los malos momentos que pasó el pobre, al ser malinterpretados sus acciones. Tetsu, la escuchaba atento. Sin embargo algo lo tenía incómodo, pero logró disimularlo.

Así el tiempo pasó y Sakura ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha para caer dormida en cualquier sitio cómodo.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Tetsu- dijo con un gesto sinceramente entusiasta.

-Igualmente Sakura- respondió más por educación que otra cosa.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana aquí?- sugirió con efusividad mirando sus ojos negros, que se iluminaban por los cambios de la luz del cartel- asintió automáticamente. -Pues nos vemos mañana aquí a las 6 de la tarde, ¿te parece?- volvió a asentir-. Sayonara- se despidió agitando la mano y dándose media vuelta.

El chico, se mantuvo observándola hasta que desapareció entre la etérea neblina de la noche. Una vez fuera de su plano de visión, cambió drásticamente sus facciones, a una mirada helante. Dio media vuelta también, dirigiéndose a ningún punto en específico. Caminó un tiempo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño apartamento. De un salto, llegó hasta el balcón, y con seco movimiento deslizó la puerta corrediza. Una vez dentro de la habitación, se sacó la camiseta, tirándola con desdén hacia una cama, que había en una esquina. Caminó frente a un espejo, colgado en la pared. Se miró en él y junto sus manos. Una nube de humo lo rodeó, haciendo mover suavemente un mechón de su cabello, ya no castaño, sino negro y poco a poco fue esparciéndose. Frente al espejo se alzaba otra imagen. La habitación estaba oscura, y solo se veía delante del espejo, la negra sombra de una silueta, y resaltando en algún punto de lo que parecía ser la cabeza, unos notables ojos de color rojo.


	2. Escarbando en el pasado

_**Capítulo 2. Escarbando en el pasado.**_

* * *

_Nota: A partir de este capítulo hay algo que se va a hacer cada vez más y más obvio, pero no os diré que es. Lo descubriréis vosotros mismos. La historia está terminada, la escribí hace 2 años, pero mucho más infantil, así que la estoy reescribiendo. Espero os guste._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Una silueta, saltaba ágilmente por los tejados de la aldea. Sus cabellos, algo largos, se mecían al compás de sus movimientos. La oscuridad post anochecer, no dejaba distinguir bien sus rasgos. La luz del atardecer, lo golpeaba, solo dejando ver un contorno rojizo de su cuerpo. La noche ya estaba llegando, y los faroles de la calle, se encendieron automáticamente, ahora dejando ver algo del chico. Unos mechones negros cayendo sobre una piel demasiado blanca, como si nunca hubiera tenido el más mínimo contacto con la luz del sol. Vestía la misma ropa con la que fue abusado ayer. Los mismos pantalones viejos, el mismo saco.

Paró un momento, frente a un farol, donde la luz del mismo le dio de lleno en la cara dejando libre su identidad. Bajó la luminosidad se podía ver claramente, el rostro de un desaparecido personaje. Con una mirada neutral y sin sentimientos, observó el cartel, donde se podían leer las letras parpadeantes, ''Bar Akashio''. Llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, realizando lentamente unos sellos, percatándose antes, de que no había nadie a los alrededores. Una nube de humo lo rodeó, y al disiparse ya no estaban presentes los oscuros ojos característicos de su raza. El cabello castaño, dejando al aire una identidad robada.

Se acercó a las puertas y las abrió, entrando para encontrarse con las voces de miles de personas. Miró adelante suyo donde se dispersaban diversas mesas, la mayoría ocupadas. Pero solo una llamó su atención, una donde se asomaba la mitad de una cabellera rosada. Caminó hacia aquella mesa mientras en su cabeza analizaba si debería parar ahora mismo y dar media vuelta para no tener contacto con aquella mujer nunca más, sin embargo no pudo dejar de caminar. Llegó hasta su destino y se sentó, apoyando los codos sobre la madera y mirando, a la chica pelirrosa con desdén. No necesitó hablar, ella enseguida notó su presencia.

-Hola, Tetsu- le saludó Sakura efusivamente mientras dejaba abandonado un vaso de sake-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- respondió vagamente. Sakura le observaba y captó enseguida que ese chico no era muy hablador, por lo que se dignó a examinarle por primera vez. Traía la misma ropa de ayer y pudo notar además que tenía los brazos vendados. Incluso podía notar muchísimas cicatrices en la carne que no estaba tapaba por esas largas vendas.

-¿No eres muy hablador, cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa, dándolo por obvio. El chico asintió-. ¿Qué pasa con los tíos guapos de hoy en día?- hizo una pregunta retórica con burla-. Nunca dicen nada- terminó sonriendo.

-Conocerás a muchos como yo- habló sin pensar, como si la conversación no fuese de su interés.

-Si… a muchos…- Tetsu observó como la chica había dejado de sonreír y había cogido el vaso de sake. Se lo bebió de un tirón y volvió a llenarlo. El chico, sin predecir el efecto tendrían y las consecuencias que traerían sus palabras, rompió el silencio sin ni siquiera desearlo.

-¿Tú equipo siempre fue el mismo?- preguntó, y Sakura estando a punto de beber paró en seco. Estuvo 10 segundos mirando el vaso y luego se limitó a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

-No- nada más observó el cambio drástico del semblante, se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto que era delicado, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, no pudo parar de hacer preguntas.

-Si Sai se unió a vuestro equipo a los 14 años, ¿quién estaba antes?

-Ese no es un tema del que quiera hablar.

-¿Por qué?- frunció el ceño inconscientemente, no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No es algo que quiera recordar- dijo, algo irritada.

-¿Por qué?

-Tsk- ella carraspeó la lengua, ahora sin disimular su exasperación-. Malos recuerdos- carraspeó otra vez, mirándolo no muy amigable.

Tetsu decidió callarse, sin embargo sentía una incomodad y una curiosidad desesperada por saber por qué evitaba el tema. Sakura bebía sin parar. No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasó. EL chico se limitaba a observarla con indiferencia mientras ella engullía trago tras trago. Llegados a un extremo, optó por largarse, pero sintió como ella le agarraba del brazo.

-No te vayas- le pidió casi con desesperación-. Te contaré- por el tono en que hablaba Tetsu dio por hecho que estaba borracha. Sintió ganas de largarse, pero la cara de suplica que ella le dirigía le pudo, así que se sentó, preparado para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-Uchiha Sasuke- acabó diciendo con cierto toque de rencor.

Tetsu, no hizo acción alguna. Se limitó a mirarla, buscando que decir a continuación. No necesitaba que le contara la historia, se la sabía de antemano, y mejor que ella. Sakura miró el vaso que aún estaba con ella, y se mantuvo observando el fondo que quedaba. Jugueteó con el vaso, meneándolo haciendo sonar el murmullo del líquido rebotando contra las paredes del recipiente. Estaba nerviosa, el podía notarlo, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Uchiha Sasuke fue el cuarto miembro auténtico de mi equipo- comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras él volvía a mirarla. Hizo una pausa y levantó el rostro, que hace un momento seguía sobre el fondo del vaso de sake-. Pero hubieron complicaciones y se tuvo que ir- concluyó para beber lo que quedaba. Tetsu pudo notar como sus ojos comenzaban a temblar. Hacía unos minutos era lo que esperaba.

-Uchiha Sasuke es el criminal más buscado de hace 4 años.

-Es un asqueroso traidor- dijo y Tetsu vio que sus ojos ya no temblaban, sino que adquirían un brillo diferente, como si a través de sus ojos pudiese leer sus pensamientos, dio por hecho que había rencor en sus palabras.

Durante unos minutos hubo un molesto silencio. Ambos se habían perdido en sus propias palabras. Y dieron por zanjado el tema, al menos ella, lo consideró así. Notando que el encuentro no tomaba el rumbo adecuado se levantó, terminando de una vez, el último sorbo del líquido.

- Menos mal que está muerto- concluyó ganando toda la atención del chico que entrecerró los ojos mirándola sin su normal neutralidad, sino de la misma forma en que se mira a la mosca que te vuela en la oreja.

Sakura se levantó sin decir nada más, y salió por la puerta tambaleándose un poco. Tetsu supo que estaba borracha y por eso había tenido ese comportamiento, sin embargo, le molestó que pensara que estuviese muerto.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura ya fuera de la estancia, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, y sintió arder sus ojos. Notó como un algo líquido se quería escapar de sus ojos, y sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo cualquier intento de llorar. Caminó por las estrechas calles. Estaba oscuro. Los faroles no ayudaban mucho, ya que algunos estaban apagados, y otros se encendían y apagaban constantemente. Sin temor alguno, se desplazó entre la opacidad de en medio de las casas. Vagó un buen rato. Con la mente perdida en otro mundo.

Llegó frente a un pequeño apartamento y con desgana abrió la puerta. Penetró en una reducida habitación. En la pared horizontal a la entrada había una encimera de no más de dos metros de espacio. Una alacena encima con dos puertas. Había un refrigerador en un extremo de la habitación, cerca de lo que era una mesa metálica con solo dos sillas, del mismo material. Lejos del empeño de cocina, una cama pegada a la pared y una enorme ventana paralela a la ''cocina''. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en esta. Con la mirada posada sobre sus pies, se estremeció.

Unos flotantes ojos rojos la observaban desde la rama de un árbol, cerca de la enorme ventana. Había ocultado su cuerpo, y sus ojos, que brillaban, y daban la impresión, de levitar sin dueño. Durante todos esos años de clandestinidad, se dedicó a entrenarse y lo había logrado. El sujeto la observaba temblar, y aunque fuese ninja, sabía que estaba demasiado perturbada para que sus sentidos estuviesen alertas.

En la habitación Sakura temblaba, y volvía a sentir el ardor en sus mejillas y ojos. Cosa que sabía perfectamente que significaba. Sufrió esos síntomas durante demasiado tiempo. Levantó paulatinamente el rostro, topándose con un trazo cuadrado, encima de lo que parecía ser una cómoda. El ardor se incrementó, al recordar, a qué pertenecía ese trazo. Si, esa fotografía. La miró un momento y se levantó de la cama. Alzó con sus manos hacia la fotografía y retomó hacia la lecho. Esta vez se sentó sobre sus piernas, en medio del colchón. La contemplaba atento, habiendo descifrado el trazo, como una la fotografía haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación. Pero no le prestó mucha atención a eso. Todo su interés estaba centrado en la pelirrosa, que temblaba en la habitación.

La Haruno, contemplaba la foto en sus manos. El marco vibraba junto con ellas. Inevitablemente una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Recorrió pausadamente, cada una de las personas, a través del cristal. Un hombre peligris con el pelo puntiagudo, ocultando su boca bajo una máscara, que a pesar de eso, se podía ver fácilmente, por el único ojo descubierto que estaba sonriendo. Un rubio enfurruñado, cruzado de brazos, con una expresión graciosa. Una pequeña Sakura, ingenua y sonriendo feliz. Y por último un pelinegro, de mirada indiferente, y la boca arqueada con molestia. Reparó en ese último.

Desde su posición, vio como ella levantó una mano, y con un ligero rose, recorrió la figura del pelinegro. Sonrió con amargura y nostalgia. Y más lágrimas se apresuraron a salir de su rostro. Por la forma en que estaba sonriendo, el chico dedujo que estaba recordando, y así era. Recuerdos y más recuerdos invadieron la mente de la pelirrosa, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde parar los sollozos. Se dio cuenta que bajo la capa de mujer madura que aparentaba ser, el alcohol obligaba a una niña sensible y llorona que no podía evitar hundirse en sus malos recuerdos. Sintió una sensación extraña, esa fotografía…

-No bebería recordar- murmuró, entre sollozos, solo para ella, en cierto modo, reclamándose a sí misma- No...no debería llorar...pero yo...Sasuke-kun...yo...no pude salvarle.

Siguió ahogándose en su mar de recuerdos, y mordiéndose el labio, en un intento vano de ignorar su propio llanto. Bajo la mirada de los ojos flotantes, que después de tantos años, no había cambiado del todo su forma de ser, pero esta vez también ardían, de algo difícil de entender. Siguió ahí, observándola, velándola, hasta que los gemidos se fueron apagando poco a poco. La ojiverde, se recostó en la cama. Y al cabo de un tiempo, se quedó dormida, abrazando contra su pecho la fotografía. La única evidencia que le quedaba, de la existencia de Uchiha Sasuke en su vida.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a mis primeros seguidores :) Subiré un capítulo cada semana. Nos vemos. ^^_


	3. Entrenamiento

_Nota: Aquí el tercer capítulo. Esta reeditado, ya que el original era más explícito. Disfrutad leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3. Entrenamiento._**

* * *

Los rayos del sol colmaron en su rostro. Había tenido un sueño profundo hasta que el amanecer la sacó de aquel mundo. Sus brazos aún estaban cerrados, y sintió el ligero peso de algo sobre su pecho. Abrió con desgana sus ojos, como si no quisiera salir de su ensoñación. Miró a su pecho y ahora lo recordaba. Había vuelto a recordar. Se había quedado dormida, después de haber llorado otra vez. Hacía más de 3 años, que no había llorado por él, pero anoche la conversación con Tetsu, la hizo remontarse a aquellos tiempos, en los que se sentía feliz, y disfrutaba con su equipo, tiempos que jamás regresarían. No pudo evitar echarle la culpa a Tetsu, pues él fue ejecutor de ese breve viaje al pasado.

Se levantó con desgana y sin muchos ánimos y con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Se tomó la cabeza y la batió suavemente. Sabía que había bebido y no pudo evitar maldecir a su maestra por haberle pegado tan odiosa manía.

Caminó hacia una puerta que parecía ser la del baño. Era una pieza acogedora. Con un lavamanos pegado a una pared, y un inodoro frente a este, con casi una distancia nula entre ellos, y entre estos, con la misma distancia, una pequeña ducha, en la que cabía solo una persona, y dos, estarían apretujadas. Sin mucha vacilación se desprendió de la ropa anterior, con la había dormido, ya que no se había cambiado. Se metió en la ducha ya desnuda y giró la perilla, dejando salir el agua, que no era ni fría ni caliente, estaba templada. Levantó el rostro, para que el agua se encontrara con su cara, arrastrando con ella la somnolencia. La temperatura del agua, junto con el constante chorro, la relajaban hasta el punto de quedarse dormida entre ese aguacero. ''La solución perfecta para un dolor de cabeza''. Pensó.

Al pasar 10 minutos salió, envuelta en una toalla. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda, frente a la cama. Abrió una de las gavetas y sacó de ahí, lo necesario para cubrir su cuerpo. Tiró todo sobre la cama, cayendo las ropas, sobre la foto, que todavía estaba encima del colchón. Se colocó unas bragas y unos sujetadores. Volvió hacia la cama, colocándose una blusa de mallas encima, y sobre esta, otra roja, con un círculo blanco en el centro de su pecho. Unos pantalones, hasta la mitad de pierna, de licra, ajustado perfectamente ella, color verde pistacho oscuro, casi negro. Unas sandalias, ninjas negras, que dejaba al aire los lados del calcañal y los dedos. Al coger la última prenda sobre el colchó divisó la fotografía, e ignorando uno de los fotografiados en particular, la dejó sobre su lugar, haciendo caso omiso, a los recuerdos que traía.

Abrió el pórtico que la separaba del mundo exterior. Al salir se paró en el umbral, respiró profundamente, inspirando el agradable olor de los árboles, y las flores de los alrededores, transportados por el viento. Sonrió ampliamente, era hora de comenzar el día.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En un claro se hallaba Tetsu relajado, sintiendo la brisa golpearle el rostro. Era bastante relajante. Estaba con su verdadera identidad peligrosamente al descubierto. Sus cabellos negros, ya rozándoles la espalda, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo cortaba, se movían con el viento, y los mechones que rozaban su cara estaban mojados por el sudor, pegándosele a la frente. Tenía el torso al descubierto y llevaba unos pantalones parecidos a los que llevaba hace tanto tiempo a atrás. El saco que siempre llevaba lo tenía tirado a un lado. El calor le había obligado a quitárselo. Sus brazos los tenía vendados, escondiendo las cicatrices de heridas pasadas, sobre todo las que se hizo hace concretamente 5 años.

De forma desprevenida le vino a la cabeza una frase de ayer: ''-Menos mal que está muerto-''. La frase le hizo gracia en ese momento aunque no mostró ninguna reacción física. Uchiha Sasuke muerto. Tal vez en su interior sabía que Sakura, por la forma en que había llorado la noche anterior, no deseaba realmente eso, aunque estuviese convencida de que murió.

Repasó lo que sabía. Uchiha Sasuke fue el criminal más buscado durante muchísimos años. Su cara fue inmortalizada en el libro Bingo, un tiempo después de que abandonase su aldea. Después de traicionarla. Había convivido con la serpiente más asquerosa y manipuladora que había conocido el mundo ninja, y le siguió hasta que se vio lo suficientemente fuerte para rematarle, después de estar moribundo y esperando que el Uchiha fuese su nuevo cuerpo. Así le mató y emprendió la búsqueda de su hermano junto a otros tres que prometían seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. El aprovechado subordinado de Orochimaru absorbió su cuerpo, y lo usó para futuros planes.

Fue tras su hermano y después de una larga y épica batalla logró vencerle. Su único familiar vivo murió ante sus ojos, después de golpearle en la frente, como una vez hizo hace tantos años, cuando ambos eran unos niños. En ese instante Uchiha Madara le salvó y le contó la verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi y sobre el secreto del que le privó para que se vengase de él. Sasuke nunca pudo comprender el dolor que sentía Itachi, nunca pudo comprender que el verdadero deseo de su hermano mayor, quién había movido cielo y tierra y había obligado a su hermano a odiarle para que le matase y le liberase del tormento que se tuvo que someter durante años. Tal vez fue por eso que Sasuke, en vez de ser fiel al deseo de Itachi, se volvió a destinar a la venganza. Tal vez Itachi nunca llegó a pensar las consecuencias que su pequeño hermanito traería con su crimen.

Luego vino la guerra y Sasuke se vio obligado a abandonar a su nuevo equipo para unirse a Madara. Hirió a su compañera, abandono a Juugo y a Suigetsu. Intentó matar a su compañera de equipo. Sin embargo durante gran parte de la guerra estuvo inactivo, desaparecido, juntando fuerzas para consumar lo que sería su última venganza y además, matar a su primer y único mejor amigo. Hasta ese momento el odio y el rencor ya lo habían consumido por completo segando todos sus sentidos, y concentrándolos en un único pensamiento, venganza. Ya no quedaba nada de Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora solo era una viviente máquina de matar, al control de la sed de venganza, el resentimiento y la aversión. Solo en eso pensaba, en matar, acabar, descuartizar, a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha. Quería hacerlos sufrir como había sufrido él. El plan andaba sobre ruedas hasta que se encontró, con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Ahí estaban Naruto y Sakura viéndolo, asombrados y con una expresión de no querer creer que él era el causante de todo. Él solo sonrió y los miró a los dos con una mirada hiriente y fría, pensando que ya que los tenía delante podría acabar con los dos, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Luego sostuvo una fuerte pelea con Naruto, y fue herido gravemente. Se vio obligado a huir. Nunca le encontraron. Estuvieron cazándole un año hasta que finalmente se le dio por muerto, y le tacharon del libro Bingo.

Recordando todo esto, centró su vista en la enorme roca por la que se deslizaba el agua. Observó su puño y meditó unos segundos. Sin previo aviso la roca quedo hecha añicos con el puñetazo que le pegó. Los trozos de roca que se desprendieron cayeron al agua llenándola de ondas.

-Uchiha Sasuke no ha muerto.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

No muy lejos del claro estaba Sakura. Estaba sentada en el suave pasto, con las piernas cruzadas, sintiendo la caricia de las hierbas al ser movidas por la leve brisa tropical. Las palmas de sus manos, juntas verticalmente, a la altura de su pecho. Ensayaba el control de chakra, ya que era su fuerte. Gracias a esa habilidad, era que poseía su increíble super fuerza, de la cual se sentía más que orgullosa. Controlar el chakra también era necesario para sus jutsus médicos. Y gracias a eso, hizo cooperativas con los hospitales del país de la Ola, y otras muchas naciones y aldeas, sacándose así una satisfactoria compensación económica. A su lado reposaban apilados, unos cuantos libros de medicina. Algunos ya leídos y releídos, y otros acabados de sacar de la biblioteca.

Pero su concentración se vio interrumpida por un ruido, que al estar lejos, a penas se oía, pero que se notaba que había sido de una explosión. Sin salir de su estado de calma, caminó hacia donde había escuchado el sonido. Supuso que alguien quizás estaba entrenando, e iba dispuesta a reclamar por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento. No lo demostraba su semblante pero estaba enojada. Caminó un poco, topándose con nada más que arbustos y matorrales. Se sacó sangre en un dedo al mover una rama de lo que parecía ser un arbusto con espinas. Siguió caminando hasta que acabaron los matojos y pudo divisar un lago detrás de unos árboles.

Entonces fue cuando sintió otro ruido. Lo reconoció enseguida, era como si miles de aves chillaran a la vez. También pudo percibir una luz azul, como un relámpago, y de nuevo un sonido, este demasiado fuerte que la hizo taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos. No pudo notar a quién lo hacía porque el destello le opacaba el rostro, pero si identificó aquella técnica.

-''Chidori''

Tetsu por su parte, notó con retraso que alguien se acercaba, y tras terminar de realizar el Chidori, realizó la técnica con un ligero temor de que hubieran visto su auténtica apariencia. Pero descartó esa posibilidad cuando vio salir entre los árboles a Sakura, sin ningún ápice de asombro o miedo, o algo que probara haberle descubierto.

-¡Eres un ninja!- exclamó muy sorprendida. Tetsu sabía que había cometido un graso error-. ¿Dónde aprendiste el Chidori?- preguntó Sakura habiendo llegado hasta él.

-Me lo enseño mi sensei- respondió casi sin pensarlo, después de todo era cierto.

-Vaya, solo había visto a dos personas realizar esa técnica- se sorprendió, según recordaba, solo Kakashi y Sasuke la sabían.

-Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi- mencionó ganándose la mirada sorprendida de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sabe todo el mundo- respondió sin dar muchas explicaciones, no quería entablar una conversación innecesaria con respeto a eso.

-Mi sensei sabía hacerla muy bien. Kakashi-sensei fue un gran maestro- alabó ella.

-¿Fue?

-Si es que él era un ANBU retirado y después del ataque a Konoha se volvió a unir, por lo que ya no es mi maestro- explicó ella.

-Por un momento pensé que había muerto- dijo Tetsu.

-Pues no.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿Estabas entrenando?- preguntó, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia

-Hmp- asintió Tetsu con dudas.

-Yo también- comentó sonriente- ¿Te importa si entrenamos juntos?- le preguntó alegre y esperanzada, luchar con alguien era un buen entrenamiento, sobre todo para probar su técnica nueva.

-¿Segura?- preguntó esperando que se arrepintiese, no era necesario que pelease con ella. No en esas circunstancias.

-Claro.

-Hmp.

La Haruno atacó primero lanzándole un puñetazo que esquivó pero le sorprendió, aunque claramente no lo demostró. Luego arreó otro, que también esquivó, ahora era su turno. De sus manos aparecieron unos kunais que le lanzó, mientras cada uno se multiplicaba por el camino, haciendo una lluvia de ellos. Sakura pudo esquivarlos, pero no divisó el próximo ataque de Tetsu.

-¡Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!- gritó mientras inflaba su pecho y soltaba una gran bola de fuego de su boca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba esa técnica.

Sakura identificó la técnica y logró esquivarla a tiempo pero le rozo el pie. Rápidamente cayó al suelo y agarró una enorme roca, lanzándosela, quién sin ningún esfuerzo la esquivó, a pesar de que iba bastante rápido. Aprovechó para curarse la quemada, en menos de un segundo. Se giró hacia él que venía contra ella. Juntó chakra en su mano y golpeó el suelo haciéndolo pedazos. Cosa que detuvo el camino del chico. De un saltó se apoyó de un árbol y con un gran impulso se arrojó hacia él levantando una pierna.

-¡Sutenkyaku! (Patada voladora dolorosa)

Gritó mientras iba directa a darle, cuando logró saltar entre los pedazos de suelo. Su pierna fue detenida por el chico que con sus manos la empujó. Sakura iba dispuesta a lanzarle otro golpe en el aire, para probar una técnica que se había aprendido. Una técnica que le permitía soltar el chakra y golpear al enemigo sin necesidad de tocarlo. Pero algo distrajo su atención y fue que al dar Tetsu la vuelta y mirarla, Sakura vio sus ojos de otro color. Los vio rojos, con lo que parecían unos puntos negros. Cuando salió de su desconcierto ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el ataque del pelicastaño, y solo cruzó sus brazos para que no le diera en la cara. Fue aventada y chocó contra un árbol, haciéndose pedazos y soltando un gemido de dolor. Cayó al suelo y vio acercarse a Tetsu.

-¿Estás bien?

Sakura le miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban tan negros como un pozo sin fondo

-Eh, s...si estoy bien- contestó volviendo en sí- ''¿Qué... qué fue eso?''

-Lo siento. Hace mucho que no entreno, solté las técnicas por acto reflejo.

-Me desconcentré.

-Eres buena- reconoció con indiferencia, observando como ella sonreía.

-Gracias- agradeció ella, recobrándose del golpe y volviendo a sonreír- Tú también eres muy bueno, no sabía que controlaras el elemento fuego, ni tampoco el del rayo.

-No sabía si podía utilizarlos.

-¿Y eso? ¿No eres un ninja?

-Hace mucho lo fui.

-¿Qué pasó?- indagó con curiosidad.

-Me vi obligado a abandonar- el rostro de la chica le exigía que continuase-. Cometí un crimen- dijo, no quería explicar más.

-Deberíamos entrenar juntos más veces- invitó la pelirrosa-. Es más fácil hacerse fuerte cuando peleas con otros, que son también fuertes- opinó.

-Claro

-Bueno, hasta aquí nuestro encuentro de hoy. Tengo que hacer unas cosas- insinuó una despedida.

-Hmp

-Bueno...pues adiós- ahora si se despidió, mientras alzaba su mano y daba vuelta.

-Hmp

Sakura no pudo evitar que ese monosílabo junto al comportamiento del chico, le resultase otra vez sospechoso. Por sus respuestas, parecía el típico hombre que tenía muchas cosas que ocultar.

* * *

_Creo que ya es más obvio. Quizás doy demasiadas señales. Muchas gracias por leer, y nos leemos la próxima semana. :)_


	4. Si volviese

**_Capítulo 4. Si volviese..._**

* * *

Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama mientras bostezaba. Con muy pocas energías. Ayer se había acostado muy tarde. La razón, entrenamiento. Había entrenado con Tetsu. Le caía muy bien el chico. Aunque era demasiado callado, al menos la escuchaba. Caminó hasta la puerta que era del pequeño baño. Entró en este y fue directo a la ducha. Se deshizo de su ropa y se adentró en el mueble de plástico. Estuvo 15 minutos bajo el efecto relajante de los chorros. Salió envuelta en una toalla, mientras se sacudía el pelo mojado. Pensaba dejar que se secara solo, era un clima muy cálido y las gotas que caían de las puntas de su cabello le refrescarían la espalda. Fue hasta el armario, y pensó un momento lo que se pondría. Al final se decidió, por algo simple.

Se dejó el cabello suelto, y se colocó una cinta roja. Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba el protector de la hoja, no lo necesitaba estando allí. Dio un profundo suspiro y recordó que hoy entrenaría con Tetsu, otra vez. Las últimas semanas había entrenado con él. Era muy bueno en realidad. Usaba los elementos fuego y relámpago. Ya no sabía con que más sorprenderla después de que una semana atrás le mostró el Housenka no Jutsu (Llamas del Fénix). En serio le costaba creer que supiera esas técnicas. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque lo que en realidad la atormentó un poco era que supiera el Chidori. Tenía claro que eso solo lo sabían Kakashi y Sasuke. Luchar con él era una buena forma de entrenamiento.

Caminaba por las pobladas calles de la villa. Saludando a sus vecinos. Considerando que llevaba allí un año y medio, les podía considerar así. No había hablado con muchas personas estando en la villa. Solo simples vecinos que la visitaban de vez en cuando. Pero no había hecho mucha vida social, en realidad. Pero ya tenía un amigo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tetsu caminaba también por las calles de la villa. Iba a encontrarse otra vez con Sakura. Caminaba a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero como tenía la cabeza gacha, no lograbas verle del todo la cara. Se sentía algo extraño y hacía tiempo ya que se sentía así. Algo que no podía identificar, pero que sabía que no sentía hace mucho. Concretamente hace más de 10 años. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de tranquilidad. Iba a encontrarse con su compañera.

Al principio, cuando escuchó su voz, en medio del tumulto de personas y cuando alzó un poco la cabeza para comprobar su teoría, no puedo evitar sentirse algo frustrado. Quería salir huyendo. No podía darse el lujo de relacionarse con ella. Pero algo dentro de sí hacía que inconscientemente fuese hasta ella. Tener la compañía de alguien después de tanto tiempo solo, su confianza, le hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Extrañaba aquel trato amistoso. Uno que había perdido hace mucho. Quizás esa chica no era la mejor opción en su cabeza, pero tener a alguien, para la que una vez fuiste importante, aunque ahora casi te odiara, era algo realmente reconfortante.

En fin, iría a encontrarse con ella. Había descubierto que era la mejor médico ninja reconocida, y que ya todos afirmaban que había sobrepasado a su maestra, incluso que la misma Tsunade lo había dicho. La verdad, durante esos largos años vagando por los países y aldeas, con una identidad robada, había oído hablar, demasiadas veces a los habitantes de los ''Grandes Héroes de Konoha''. Recordaba una vez, en la aldea de la lluvia, haber escuchado una conversación de dos señoras, sobre Naruto y sobre el deshonrado clan Uchiha.

_**-Flash Back-**_

-...y dicen que ahora es el Hokague de Konoha- decía una mujer de ya bastante edad a otra en las mismas condiciones.

-Lógico, después de acabar con Uchiha Madara...- Tetsu pasaba exactamente en el momento que habían mencionado un Uchiha- ...Uzumaki Naruto se merece ese puesto más que nadie- decía la señora con una sonrisa agradecida.

Tetsu iba a seguir su camino pero volvió a parar cuando escuchó...

-¿Y qué pasó con Uchiha Sasuke?- preguntó la primera señora.

-Quién sabe- decía la segunda, en su voz notó algo de desprecio y rencor-. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, nadie lo ha encontrado- hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos-. Solo espero que esté bien muerto.

-Demo...- contradecía la mujer- ...estando él muerto ¿El apellido Uchiha, no desaparecía para siempre, y con él el Sharingan?

-¿De verdad quieres que ese apellido después de lo que hicieron prevalezca?- preguntaba a la otra, con tono despectivamente resentido-. Su apellido comenzó todo. Los Uchiha querían darle un golpe de estado a Konoha, y un miembro de su propio clan los destruyó, y el hermano de este se vengó y acto seguido se unió a Akatsuki, y apodó a Uchiha Madara con su plan de despertar a la más peligrosa de las bestias, el Bijuu de 10 Colas- esa mujer hablaba con tanto odio que Tetsu no pudo evitar apretar los dientes por debajo de la capucha negra que traía puesta.

-Tienes razón- cedió la otra-. En este mundo estamos mejor si los Uchiha.

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Recordar eso lo enfurecía. La forma en que hablaban del clan. Ese odio que se desprendía de la boca de quienes lo mencionaban, lo hacía enfurecer de rabia. Pero lo peor de todo, es que tenían razón. Su clan fue el responsable de todo desde un principio. Creció creyendo que su clan era digno y honorable, pero descubrió después que todo era una completa farsa.

Apretó el paso recordando todo eso. Se comenzaba a sentir mal otra vez. Pasó por la vitrina de una tienda de donde colgaban las imitaciones de los tantos símbolos que había. Eran tantos. Todos y cada uno de los símbolos de las aldeas, de los clanes, increíblemente estaba el de los Uchiha, de los animales de las invocaciones, etc. Pero uno le llamó la atención. Había uno colgando. Era un círculo blanco. El que su nueva ''amiga'' llevaba. Ahora recordó, que en el País de la Roca, había escuchado hablar a dos hombres de Sakura.

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Hmp, ¿y has visto a Haruno Sakura?- Tetsu pasaba por allí, al escuchar ese nombre, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿La mano derecha del Hokage de la Hoja?- preguntó un segundo, demasiado musculoso-. Claro.

-No solo es la mejor kunoichi, y ninja médico- decían el primer tipo, con admiración-. sino que también está para tremenda- su tono ahora sonó pervertido.

-Dicen que ha sobrepasado a la sannin legendaria- comentaba el otro.

-Si, y también dicen que tiene las tetas tan grandes como las de su maestra-hablaba sin pudor alguno, como si fuera un tema como otro cualquiera-. Como me gustaría usarlas de almohadas- rió a carcajadas, mientras Tetsu se preguntaban si de verdad estaban hablando de esa Sakura.

-Como me gustaría encontrármela- decía el otro-. Tenerla en la cama no es una oportunidad que se deba desperdiciar- decía con una mirada y sonrisa lascivas.

-Baka- se burlaba el primero-. Ella te metería uno de esos súper golpes, y te dejaría sin descendencia

-¿Así como los Uchiha?- preguntó y el antes ''risueño'' hombre cambió el semblante.

-Exacto, como esos bastardos- insultó mientras fruncía el ceño-. Malditos hijos de puta, desperdiciar un poder como ese. Lo peor de todo es que el Sharingan a desaparecido- Tetsu no quiso escuchar más.

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Siempre acaban insultando a los Uchiha. Y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por limpiar su apellido, cada vez más bañado en porquería. No podía hacer nada porque defender al apellido le ocasionaría problemas, que no tenía ninguna intención de obtener. Las circunstancias y su consciencia, la cual había salido de su escondite hace unos años, le impedían picarse por las cosas que escucharía de Los Uchiha.

Ahora caía en las ''cosas'' que habían hablado de Sakura. Se preguntaba si era verdad todo lo que hablaban de ella. Escuchó cada cosa salida de los labios de hombres pervertidos, en bares, clubes, etc. Y lo había comprobado. Cada una de las cosas que decían de ella eran ciertas, todas y cada una. Excepto lo de sus senos. No había que exagerar, como las de Tsunade, nunca, eran más pequeñas. No es que se hubiera fijado en el pecho de ella, pero formaba parte de su entera anatomía, y si la había mirado en algún momento. En serio todos los halagos los tenía muy buen merecidos. Era fuerte, encantadora e irresistiblemente hermosa. Aunque no le importara, no podía negarlo. No era ciego y tampoco era de piedra.

Llegó al lugar donde siempre entrenaban. Aquel valle, inundado de tranquilidad, y relajado por el sonido del agua de la pequeña cascada caer. Miró un momento los fragmentos de roca zafados de la gran pared de piedra perpendicular a la de la cascada, desgarrados productos de sus patadas y golpes mortales como les llamaban. Fueron unos segundos cuando y fue hacia el árbol donde siempre se recostaba. Se sentó en el fino pasto apoyándose su espalda a la fuerte madera. Flexionó las rodillas, y colocó su mano sobre estas. Una brisa sopló y le meció sus castaños cabellos.

Pasaron cinco minutos cuando la escuchó venir. Vestida simplemente. Cómoda para un entrenamiento. Se levantó con lentitud y la observó de arriba a abajo.

-¿Entrenamos?- invitó ella, sonriendo dulcemente, de oreja a oreja.

Y comenzaron a entrenar. Sakura soltaba sus tan mortales golpes y Tetsu se limitaba a lanzar golpes y soltar las técnicas ya conocidas por ella. Tetsu sabía que debía controlarse, porque sería demasiado sospechoso. Lucharon bastante tiempo, ya estaba oscureciendo. El agua de la cascada se veía teñida de un tono rojizo. Pararon el entrenamiento y se dejaron caer en el pasto. Estaban cansados, recuperando fuerzas acostados en la verde hierva uno junto al otro. Ambos respiraban algo fuerte, estaban algo agitados.

-¿Sakura?- llamó Tetsu, con la intención de hacerle una pregunta, pero a la vez dudando si debía demostrar la curiosidad que le hacía la respuesta.

-¿Si?- respondió ella.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la vio asentir con la cabeza y prosiguió a preguntar- ¿Qué pasó con Uzumaki Naruto?

-Ahhh, Naruto- Tetsu giró el rostro y vio una enorme sonrisa surcarse en sus labios-. Logró cumplir su sueño- dijo orgullosa-. Es el Hokage hace unos años- siguió diciendo gozosa-. Estoy orgullosa de él.

Sasuke la miró sonreír feliz. La miro de reojo y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Y con Sasuke?- la miró de reojo, la sonrisa había desaparecido, sustituida por un semblante levemente arrugado.

-Creo que ya te dije que debía estar muerto- respondió irritada.

-¿Y si no lo está?- siguió el ignorando la irritación de ella-. ¿Y si se te aparece después de tanto tiempo, qué harías?

-Nada- respondió seca.

-¿Y si en serio estuviera arrepentido, y quisiera volver a la vida de antes?- siguió preguntando, su consciencia le gritaba que parase, que no debía indagar en algo que no era su incumbencia, un tema tabú.

-Sería tarde- musitó-. Desde que se fue de a aldea tuvo la oportunidad de arrepentirse, y no lo hizo- apretó los ojos-. Ahora ya sería demasiado tarde, aunque estuviera realmente arrepentido, a estas alturas ya no tiene perdón- no supo por qué pero a Tetsu esas palabras le calaron, y se dio una bofetada mental por haber indagado en un tema que él de antemano sabía que era tabú.

Sakura se levantó del pasto y seguido él se sentó en el mismo. Sakura tenía los puños apretados y los dientes le chirreaban. Tetsu lo notó y se levantó por completo.

-Hasta luego Tetsu- se despidió, para desaparecer en hojas de cerezos.

Tetsu frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo que ella antes. Sin desaparecer el henge, la imitó desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura después de llegar a su apartamento había tomado una ducha. No lo sentía correr por los constantes chorros de agua que salían de la ducha, pero lo sentía, sabía que estaba llorando. Podía sentir el ardor de sus ojos. Lo comprobó cuando salió y se observó en el espejo. Orbes rojos, consecuencia de tantas lágrimas derrabadas. Sintiendo que volverían a salir, se echó agua rápidamente en la cara y después se enrolló en la toalla.

Tetsu estaba como todas las noches, en la rama del árbol que daba a la enorme ventana de la habitación de la pelirrosa. Mentalmente se justificaba porque no tenía nada más que hacer, pero quizás la verdadera razón fuese otra. Desde que se encontró con ella, había hecho lo mismo. Ella derramaba tantas lágrimas como podía antes de quedarse dormida, profundamente por la energía que gastaba al soltar lágrimas tan seguidamente. Y en el fondo sabía que era su culpa.

La vio salir del baño enredada en una toalla. La habitación estaba oscura como siempre y no la veía bien. Vio su sombra caminar hacia una butaca que contenía lo que parecía una prenda de vestir bastante ancha. La vio deshacerse de la toalla, mientras caía al suelo (la toalla). Aún en la oscuridad pudo apreciar su delicada figura. Tan delgada. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando el progreso de los años. La vio coger la prenda sobre la silla, y pudio ver que era un camisón, el cual se colocó, encima de unas bragas negras, que antes se había puesto. La vio girarse y dar dos pasos. Se quedó estática un momento, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

Tetsu observó cómo sus ojos veían la fotografía sobre la cómoda. Regresó a verla a ella. De rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, y otra vez llorando. Temblaba y se estrujaba la cabeza.

-No quiero recordar...- decía entre temblores y susurros, pero Tetsu la podía oír perfectamente- ... no quiero... Sas... Sasuke... kun... no quiero recordar...- entonces la vio llevarse una de las manos al pecho, estrujando la camisa del lado izquierdo.

Y así se mantuvo un buen tiempo. Estrujándose la cabeza y el corazón con cada una de las manos. Como siempre, poco se fue calmando. Pero esta vez no fue hacía a la cama, sino que se recostó en el duro suelo y allí se quedó dormida. Tetsu no pudo dejarla allí y entró silenciosamente en la habitación. La cogió delicadamente entre sus brazos, procurando no despertarla. La escuchó susurrar su nombre entre sueños. La acostó en el colchón y le echó encima una manta. La observó un momento. En su rostro, estaba la huella de las lágrimas, ya secas. No se sentía culpable, pero sabía perfectamente sus lágrimas otra vez eran por él. Pero aunque sonara egoísta, verla allí sufrir, llorar y sentir dolor solo por él, le hacía saber que todavía lo tenía presente. Tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era reconfortante saber, que Sasuke aún le importaba.


	5. ¿Los efectos del alcohol?

_Bueno, bueno, estoy de vuelta a daros la lata con mi fic. Muchas gracias a los comentarios que apoyan mi fic y a mis primeros seguidos. He acá el 5º capítulo._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 5. ¿Los efectos del alcohol?_**

* * *

Se levantó sintiendo los pesados rayos del sol golpear contra su cara, tras haberse colado por entre las cortinas. Había puesto unas cortinas azul marino, que había comprado en un mercadillo de la aldea, para tapar los molestos rayos del sol, pero aún así se colaban por la ventana. Respiró con fastidio y chasqueó los dientes. Se colocó una mano para tapar la molesta luz y apartó las sábanas blancas, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso. No había dormido con nada encima, solo unos holgados pantalones, perfectos para descansar bien, según su opinión.

Se levantó aún con el peso del sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara, luego por sus ya desordenados y largos cabellos azabaches. Abrió sus ojos con pesar, dejando ver la oscuridad de su mirada. Se levantó completamente y fue hacia el baño. Algo brusco se echó agua a la cara, para despejar la somnolencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía. En verdad, después de que abandonó la aldea, no se le hacía necesario. Nunca se sentía cansado, y ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco. Pero anoche pudo dormir tranquilamente. Levantó el rostro para observarse en el espejo. Su identidad estaba presente. Solo cuando se levantaba podía verse como realmente era. Luego tenía que convertirse en otra persona, era su maldición después de tanto tiempo.

Se observó durante unos minutos. Estaba confuso y muy trastornado. Cada día al mirarse al espejo, sentía la necesidad ardiente de salir huyendo y no volver nunca más a esa aldea. Huir de ella. Pero cada vez que lo consideraba, algo más ardiente le obligaba a mantenerse quieto. Había pasado tanto sin socializar, que el mínimo contacto con ella, le devolvía toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

¿Y por qué hablaba con ella? Volvió a repasar lo que sabía. Hace 5 años, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron aquella batalla que tanto estuvieron esperando ambos. Pero después, cuando perdió y sin tener a nadie más que socorrerle, tuvo que alejarse y ocultarse durante mucho tiempo en una mohosa y húmeda cueva.. Él sabía que aunque Madara estuviera por fin muerto, a él todavía no lo dejarían en paz. Sabía perfectamente que estaba dentro del ''Libro Vingo'', y que su foto no desaparecería de allí. Por eso estaba consciente, que no debía salir de allí, porque aunque hubiera logrado curar sus heridas, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a allí fuera. Estuvo semanas en esa cueva, temiendo, aunque pareciera increíble, por su vida, por su futuro. Pero apareció ese hombre, o ese chico, ya que aunque tuviera la facciones maduras, era menor que él. El chico lo encontró dentro de la cueva, y lo primero que pensó fue delatarlo, pero Sasuke fue rápido y le lanzó un kunai, lo mató. Qué más daba, una muerte más después de todos los cadáveres que dejó a su camino, no agravaría su sentencia. Así fue como pudo volver a salir de esa cueva. Un nuevo nombre y una nueva identidad.

Sabía que ya no podía volver a la vida de antes, pero al menos ya era otra persona. Estuvo realmente arrepentido, pero estaba plenamente consciente, de que ya no tenía perdón, y mucho menos el de los habitantes de su aldea natal. Ahora si ya no había vuelta atrás. Los dejaría recomponerse y seguir su vida en paz, él también intentaría lo mismo, aunque ya nada sería igual. Debía conformase con la soledad, su elección. Durante tanto tiempo vagó por las aldeas, aún temiendo porque lo encontraran, pero al pasar un tiempo desistieron de buscarlo, lo dieron por muerto y ya no tenía que estar siempre alerta. Soledad, era lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida, y después de ser corrompido, consumido y cegado por el odio, estar solo no era nada. Ahora era ya definitivamente el único Uchiha vivo, y portador del Sharingan. Recordaba que su sensei todavía lo tenía, pero él era el único auténtico portador del gran jutsu ocular. Ahora ya borrado su existencia, dentro del plano de visión de los países, podría poner en marcha su segundo objetivo ya olvidado. Renacer su clan. Lo haría en clandestinidad, esperaría a tener una esposa, usando su identidad robada, y podría tener hijos, que a simple vista nacerían normales, pero tendrían el tan preciado Sharingan.

Pero estuvo vagando durante 5 largos años en busca de ese sueño, como ya lo consideraba, hasta que se topó con la chica a quién creía no volver a ver en su vida. Al principio, en su cabeza solo cabía la posibilidad de huir, alejarse de ella, no volverla a ver, como pensaba que sería mucho antes de coincidir de una manera tan inoportuna. Para su suerte, pudo transformarse antes de que ella perdiese la paciencia y le descubriera el rostro. Había considerado mostrarse frente a ella, pero ¿qué consecuencias traería ello? Después de oírla hablar sobre él de esa manera, aunque los desmintiera todas las coches, cuando todavía lloraba susurrando su nombre, llegó a la conclusión, de que mostrarse frente a ella, arruinarían los años de escondite. Ella lo atacaría sin duda alguna, después de salir de su desconcierto. Si lograba escapar, ella informaría a todos y sobre todo a Naruto. Podría matarla, pero ¿lo haría? Antes la detendría sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ahora era diferente. Fue tan fácil aquella noche. Ella sabía dar pelea ahora. Podría usar su horrible técnica, pero no querría dañarla otra vez. Después de que intentó matarla tantas veces, encerrarla en una dolorosa ilusión, no sería nada, pero ¿por qué tropezar tantas veces con la misma piedra? Sabía que al final se partiría la cabeza. Así que optó por la mejor solución.

Ahora salía del baño. No, el ya no era ese sujeto. Subió sus manos a la altura del pecho y realizó los sellos. Ahora era otra vez Kuro Tetsu, una vez despejado el humo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Llevaba bastante tiempo bajo ese caliente chorro. Concretamente llevaba ya más de 15 minutos. Y aunque estaba a punto de deshacerse como una pastilla efervescente, no quería salir de allí. Pero los molestos golpes en su puerta la hicieron salir de su mundo. Giró la perilla de la ducha y salió mojando el piso. Tomó la toalla blanca sobre el lavamanos y secó algo. Después se la enrolló en el cuerpo y volvió a sentir los golpes. El pelo le chorreaba agua dejando un mojado recto por su espalda y hasta el pedazo de tela.

-Ya voy- dijo solamente para ir hacia la puerta.

La entreabrió para ver quién era. Y se sorprendió un poco al ver de quién se trataba

-¿Tetsu?- preguntó asomando un poco la cabeza.

-¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó.

-No solo- negó sonriente-. Acabo de salir de la ducha, espera un momento- pidió cerrando la puerta.

Tetsu al otro lado pensó que se demoraría para vestirse, pero solo demoró un minuto para después abrir la puerta. Esta vez abrió completa dejando paso al pelicastaño, para que entrara. Ella no estaba muy bien vestida que digamos. Solo se había puesto un camisón negro que apenas y le cubría los muslos. Le invitó a sentarse en una butaca, que reconoció como la que había visto anoche. Ella se mantuvo parada y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó inclinándose un poco, el solo asintió-. Bien.

Dicho esto se giró hacia el intento de cocina. Encima de la encimera de baldosas blancas, había lo que parecía ser una tetera. Ella la levantó y buscó una tasa en la alacena de encima. Una vez encontrada la tasa le sirvió el café, y se lo extendió. El chico lo tomó y le dio un sorbo.

- Eh Tetsu- esperó a que él le dedicase su atención-. Ahora que estás aquí, ¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?- ni siquiera optó porque el dijese algo, solamente asintió.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones y fue hasta la pequeña cómoda. De allí sacó unas ropas que el chico no pudo ver bien. Acto seguido se agachó un poco y de debajo de la cama sacó unas sandalias negras, como las ninjas normales.

-Voy a cambiarme al baño- dijo para meterse en este.

Tetsu solo se limitó a asentir y echarse los brazos por detrás de la nuca. Suspiró. Tras unos muchos 10 minutos, Sakura ya salía del baño. Aunque no iba vestida muy elegante, se podía decir que no iba como siempre. Llevaba un quimono negro, con el estampado de las ramas de un cerezo. Varias hojas de la planta regadas por la superficie negra, como si fueran arrastradas por el viento, y las otras simplemente estaban en las ramas. El rosa de la Sakura con el negro, hacían un bonito contraste. Tetsu no pudo evitar quedarse un ''poquitito'' embobado con el cambio.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

El chico asintió y por consiguiente salieron del apartamento. Iban en dirección a la feria recién abierta hace unos días. Por allí pasarían el rato. Primero caminaron por las grandes calles donde había tiendas y tiendas. Sakura insistió en entrar a cada una de ellas y Tetsu no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ya que ella se puso algo pesada. Y así pasaron la tarde, de tienda en tienda, caminando por ahí, viendo a los niños correr. Fueron a comer a un puesto de ramen. Inconscientemente a Tetsu pensó en Naruto. Pero se concentró en la chica que tenía al lado. Sakura había pedido ramen y Tetsu había pedido bolas de carne. Sakura estuvo hablando todo el tiempo de Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, etc. Tetsu de vez en cuando, migraba su consciente a otra parte, como no queriendo escuchar más anécdotas de aquellos personajes.

Después de una bonita tarde, ya eran las 9 de la noche. Ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser un bar. Estaban sentados en la barra. Se habían pedido una botella de sake. Sakura jugaba con el vasito lleno hasta la mitad del líquido. Tetsu iba por su segundo vaso, sin embargo, Sakura iba por más de tres, aunque aún parecía sobria.

-Muy buena tarde, ¿no?- preguntó la pelirrosa llevándose el borde del vaso a la boca.

-Hmp.

De pronto se escuchó una canción y la pelirrosa dio un respingo.

-¡Ahhh, me encanta esa canción!- saltó emocionada Sakura y miró a la pista, giró el rostro y vio a Tetsu mirando sin mucho interés la botella de sake- ¿Bailas conmigo?- le preguntó mientras él la miraba algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- pestañeó un poco.

-¿Qué si quieres bailar conmigo?- repitió ensanchando más la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No sé bailar- era verdad, no había bailado en su vida.

-No, importa. Yo te guió- siguió insistiendo.

-''Qué remedio''- pensó-. Bueno- cedió mientras se levantaba, y se sintió fuertemente jalado por el brazo de la chica.

La pelirrosa, bastante emocionada, lo arrastró, literalmente, a la pista de baile. Allí le indicó donde debía colocar las manos. La música era movida, pero aún así había momentos de acercamiento. Ella llevaba el control, y él solo se dejaba llevar por los ritmos de la canción. Sakura sonreía muy feliz, y él se sentía algo desconcertado. Ahora ella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su sonrisa era agradable.

La música estaba llegando a su fin y en un movimiento algo brusco, provocado por la efusividad de la chica al seguir el ritmo, quedó estampada contra el peso del chico. Si Tetsu, no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, de seguro hubieran caído al suelo. La pelirrosa, con la mejilla recostada a los pectorales de Tetsu levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la negra mirada de su acompañante. Se perdió en esos ojos, le recordaban tanto a él. Tenía sus mismos ojos, negros, oscuros, pero los de él no eran tan fríos. Inconscientemente bajó la mirada a los labios del chico. Eran finos, casi sin carne, pero aún así se veían apetitosos. Él hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de perderse en lo negro se perdió en lo verde. Cuando miró los labios entrecerrados de la chica, que respiraba algo agitada, seguramente por el anterior baile, no supo, cuando ni como, pero unas ganas de eliminar la distancia recorrió su cuerpo. Como cediendo a sus impulsos, se fue acercando lentamente. Solo observó como ella cerró sus ojos esperando. Iba a consumar su impulso cuando comprendió lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Abrió los ojos despresuradamente y contempló los párpados cerrados de la chica. ¡¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?!

Se separó de ella y la miró todavía desconcertado. La chica a la espera no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos abiertos de par en par del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica algo confundida ante la actitud del chico, iba a besarla y ahora simplemente estaba estático.

Tetsu solo movió la cabeza en un movimiento de milésima de segundo, y se separó de ella. Se hizo paso entre la multitud de gente que todavía bailaban en la pista y fue hacia un lugar donde podría aclarar su mente. La pelirrosa lo vio desaparecerse entre el gentío y volvió algo también asombrada a la barra donde estaban. Recuperó la botella de sake y se volvió a servir. Volvió a mirar por donde el chico se había ido y carraspeó la lengua, pero luego tomarse el líquido que se había servido.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Por otro lado Tetsu, en el baño de señores, se echaba agua demasiado brusco a la cara. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer hace unos minutos? Levantó la cara y miró su reflejo. No se reconocía, claro tenía esa apariencia. Pero ya se habría acostumbrado. Más bien no se reconocía en otro aspecto. Está bien que se sentía bien al tener su confianza pero… ¿llegar hasta ese punto? Es cierto que había cambio en el cuerpo de ella, y que las habladurías de los hombres (pervertidos) no eran para menos. Pero ¿cómo se pudo sentir tentado por esa persona, precisamente? Era raro. Pero aquello fue un impuso, como si sus instintos lo guiaran. Manos mal que reaccionó a tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces más. No sabía cuánto tiempo le había dedicado a aclarar ideas. Se miró una vez más en el espejo para luego salir del baño. Al salir por esa puerta lo único que vio fue gente bailando como loca. Ahora habían cambiado a música algo más electrónica y la gente saltaba sin descanso. Se hizo como pudo un espacio entre toda esa gente. Buscó a la pelirrosa, sin imaginarse la expresión que tendría. ¿Estaría molesta? ¿Actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado? Y ¿qué haría él?

Caminó sin estar realmente entendido de la situación hasta donde suponía que estaba su compañera. Lo que vio no era la mejor escena que esperaba. Sakura estaba sentada exactamente en la misma banqueta donde estuvo ahorita, pero no estaba sola. Con ella había un hombre, bastante hombre, debería decir. Exageradamente musculoso, y miraba a Sakura con ojos más que lujuriosos, pero esta al parecer ni cuenta se daba. Ella solo sonreía abiertamente, como si fuera muy gracioso lo que el hombre le decía. Tetsu por sencilla propulsión de protección, que ni siquiera después de meditarlo, supuso de donde salió, caminó hacia ella. Llegó hasta ellos. El tipo solo giró el rostro molesto por la interrupción y sonrió arrogantemente, ante la mirada amenazante del pelicastaño que solo le ocasionó risa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó con ironía y el ojinegro no cupo del enojo.

-Vete- ordenó en tono áspero, aunque por los decibelios de la música no sonaba como tal, miró a la chica, ajena a la conversación.

-Perdón no te escucho- siguió diciendo el hombre con ese tono que hacía enfurecer más.

-Dije, que te fueras- repitió mucho más alto.

-¿Y si no quiero?- retó el hombre

-Te obligo- respondió tajante, sin siquiera saber por qué le preocupaba tanto que ese tipo estuviese ''acosando'' a su acompañante.

-¿Tú?- el hombretón, levantó una ceja, burlándose del chico-. ¿Me obligarás tú? Debilucho- el hombrazo se le paró delante, grave error.

Tetsu, por primera vez, dejó asomarse una sonrisa casi imperceptible y miró un momento a Sakura, sus alrededores. Perfecto. Cerró sus ojos, y oyó la carcajada apagada por el ruido que hacía la música. Abrió un ojo de golpe, y el grueso hombre tembló. Momento seguido cayó desplomado al suelo. Tetsu miró otra vez, perfecto, todos estaban tan entretenidos que no presenciaron nada, ni siquiera la pelirrosa, que yacía tumbada en la barra, recostando su cabeza en sus manos sobre el frío cristal. Se acercó a ella y la movió y llamó un poco. Al no recibir respuesta, y mirar levemente una de sus manos, la cual encerraba un vaso de sake, comprendió por qué había dejado hablar al hombre con ella. Estaba profundamente dormida. La tomó y la cargó entre sus brazos. Ella inmediatamente acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y soltó un suspiro entre sueños. Sacó la miró y volvió su vista al hombre desmayado. Sonrió cruelmente, imperceptiblemente, otra vez. No recordaría nada cuando despertara pero, por molestar a su ''compañera'', tendría los peores días de su vida. Porque aunque solo fueran unas horas sumido dentro de sus peores pesadillas, le parecerían días.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ya dentro de la habitación, de la dormida pelirrosa. Otros suspiros por parte de la misma mientras la acomodaba en su acolchonada cama. La miró unos momentos mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se encogía un poco. Tetsu pestañeó un poco y se giró. Al dar la vuelta sobre sus talones se topó con esa fotografía. La observó un momento, para luego decidirse a tomarla entre sus manos. La levantó para verla mejor, y la contempló detenidamente. A cada uno de los trazos de las personas fotografiadas. Contempló a ese niño desconocido, de 12 años. Era tan inocente en esos días. Luego Naruto, su eterno rival y aunque no lo admitiera, el que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Extrañaba tanto las peleas con él, extrañaba tanto esos viejos tiempos. Peligrosamente deshizo la transformación. Quería recordad esos tiempos con su verdader apariencia. Luego observó a ese sujeto extraño que siempre llegaba tarde. Con ambas manos en la cabeza de los chicos, mientras sonreía por debajo de la máscara. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca se descubrió que había debajo de ese pedazo de tela. Si unos dientes o enormes labios. De hecho nunca se descubriría. Por último cayó en la pelirrosa. Se veía tan feliz, en medio de sus compañeros, sonriendo con toda la inocencia que contenía en esos años. Pobres personajes, totalmente ajenos al devastador futuro que les pertenecía.

Entonces, no podía evitar preguntarse. ¿Qué pasó después de que se fue de la aldea? No lo sabía y hasta ahora, no tendría como descubrirlo. Se giró hacia la chica con su verdadero aspecto. Quizas..., ¿quizás si leyera su mente? Sería la mejor manera de saberlo, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo haría para penetrar en su mente sin que ella se diese cuenta? No podía usar aquello con ella. Aunque, podría borrarle la memoria y que no recordara nada. Esa podría ser una buena opción, ahora solo tendría que buscar el momento indicado.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y estaba ya listo para desaparecer, del dormitorio. Tetsu, se giró para saltar por la ventana. Grave error.

-¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?- oyó la voz entrecortada vos y los ojos verdes oscurecidos que lo miraban con atención.

Sasuke comprendió que nunca debió haber deshecho la técnica. Qué estúpido fue. Podía ver la mirada temblorosa de la chica. Sus pupilas parpadeantes, aún se notaban en la oscuridad, puro contraste con el verde de sus ojos, que flotaban como los de un gato que temblaba al sentirse atacado. De un rápido movimiento, imperceptible ante ojos normales, se situó delante de ella. La tomó de los hombros, inmovilizándola, considerando su estado no fue muy difícil. La miró directo a los ojos, y vio como estos enseguida se humedecieron. Activó su Mangekyou Sharingan, y se adentró en su mente. Miles de recuerdos que vio pasar como si él hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Cada rincón de su mente fue saqueado por él. Tras un tiempo terminó su labor. Sintió como algo le apretaba a la altura del techo y sintió la tela que ocupaba el mismo mojado. Bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la pelirrosa, que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sin pensarlo mucho decidió lo que tenía que hacer. Un sonido sordo se escuchó en el aire, y segundos después una chica desplomada y apoyada sobre su pecho, siendo sujetada por los brazos de un azabache.

-No recordarás nada Sakura- susurró como si lo escuchara-. Solo son los efectos del alcohol.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Por fin he explicitado lo obvio. Dejadme un comentario para ver que os ha parecido y muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos._


	6. La paz que se merece

_La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre._

_Nietzche._

_Acá os dejo una frase que me encanta, vale que Nietzche era muy extremista, pero en parte tiene razón. xD_

_..._

**_Capítulo 6. La paz que se merece._**

* * *

El oscuro manto de estrellas caía sobre su ya muy oscuro pelo. Sobre el tejado de una casa cualquiera Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en algún punto a través de la oscuridad que se expandía frente a sus ojos, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas flexionadas, sobre el tejado rojizo oscuro.

Su mente divagaba por entre sus recuerdos y los ajenos. Las diapositivas que había robado desfilaban en su cabeza provocándole un terrible dolor mientras analizaba el cóctel de emociones que Sakura había arrastrado durante los malos y buenos momentos que la habían atormentado o regalado alegrías.

Sasuke nunca conoció más dolor que el propio, y no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar ante la experimentación personal de sentimientos ajenos. Sasuke siempre consideró que su dolor era superior a cualquier otro, negándose a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de poner otro dolor a la altura del suyo. Sin embargo, ponerse en el lugar de otra persona, como Sakura, y experimentar el dolor de las pérdidas y otras sensaciones que una niña con una familia normal no fue entrenada para sobrellevar, le hacía estallar la cabeza.

En la opinión de Sasuke, Sakura nunca había sido una buena ninja. Nunca había podido cumplir la regla número 25; nunca había podido ocultar sus sentimientos. ¡Y de qué manera más fácil se los había arrebatado!

Sasuke había, en cierto modo, recuperado los recuerdos de hace años que había bloqueado a través de la cabeza de su compañera de equipo y de sus preguntas que no es que hubiesen obtenido respuestas muy gratas, pero eso qué importaba. Sasuke ahora no podía evitar preguntarse que rumbo hubiesen seguido las cosas si hubiese sido un poco más condescendiente y considerado aceptar el futuro que la comodidad de Konoha y su equipo estaba dispuesto a darle.

Pero Sasuke era un vengador y el agujero en su pecho era demasiado profundo para sanarse con solo un poco de vendas impregnadas de buenas intenciones; él no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado sus objetivos, y mucho menos de moderarse en su conducta ni de ser respetuoso con los que se cruzaran en su camino. Estaba decidido a acabar con cualquiera que se intentara disuadirle de sus ambiciones, y por eso no dudó en hacer daño a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi.

Pero, después de todo, ella seguía amándolo. Porque eso era lo que su mente gritaba. Ahora comprendía un poco más el por qué de los llantos nocturnos. Por el día ella estaba rodeada de gente y hace unos meses estaba con él. Cuando pasaba el tiempo rodeada de personas, o en este caso de él, podía ignorar sus pensamientos. Las palabras de alguien más eran una buena distracción para acallar los fantasmas que atormentaban en su cabeza empeñados en colgarle delante de los ojos las imágenes de un pasado que debía desaparecer. Pero al llegar la noche estaba completamente sola.

Había descubierto que Sakura era como una niña pequeña que no puede escapar del monstruo que vive en sus sueños. Su cabeza estallaba y ella no podía evitarlo. Solo podía libarse de la opresión en su pecho soltando lágrimas, hasta que quedaba rendida ante sus propios esfuerzos por detener el llanto. Pudo ''leer'', que ella después de tanto tiempo se sentía culpable al no poder detenerlo cuando se fue de la villa, aunque supiera perfectamente que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento. Culpable de no poder detenerlo cuando se reencontraron después de 2 años. De no poder ayudar a Naruto. De no haber podido detenerlo aquella vez, cuando fue a buscarlo para matarlo, acabar con todo, por el bien de él mismo, cuando al recordar los momentos en que pasaron juntos simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Y él aquella vez no recordó nada cuando la cogió del cuello. Siéndose sincero, en serio quería matarla, tenía intenciones de ello.

Él tenía intenciones de cortar definitivamente ese vínculo, ya que muerto el perro muerto la rabia.

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que le había arrebatado todo lo que pudo, pero... ¿Acaso le importaba? ¿Le importó en aquel momento? ¿Le importaba ahora?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

- Itai- se quejó en silencio mientras se sobaba la nuca.

Sakura se había despertado con un dolor muy fuerte en su cuello e imaginaba que por una mala postura durmiendo. Ayer había bebido mucho, y ni siquiera estaba consciente de cómo había llegado a su cama. Supuso que la había traído Tetsu. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior cuando estaban en aquel bar. Solo recordaba haber bailado con Tetsu, y un acercamiento que inconscientemente deseaba y que su consciencia podía ponerse de lado del otro.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, y esa cercanía, despertó un impulso en ella. Si, quiso besar a Tetsu, pero no se consumó. Él la rechazó. Ella abrió los ojos, ya que el contacto no llegaba, y se encontró con la cara desconcertada de su compañero. No supo interpretar su expresión y por un momento sintió el ligero dolor del rechazo indirecto.

Después lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud y le entraron unas ganas inmensas de beber para hacer frente al plomo que había aparecido en su pecho por arte de magia. Fue hacia la barra y recuperó su botella de sake. No supo cuantas se bebió, ya que por parte de Tsunade había aprendido a dejar de preocuparse por cuantos litros se ingerían para disfrutar del dulce ardor que el alcohol usaba como advertencia de que esa noche ibas a sentirte libre y sin ataduras. Así que no se negó a entregarse a los ardientes brazos del sake y de repente sintió una dulce energía inundarle todo el cuerpo. Se reía imaginándose a su maestra en sus condiciones. Al fin y al cabo, tanto tiempo con La Princesa Tsunade, le había pasado factura.

Ya después lo único que podía recordar era que se le acercó un tipo y comenzó a hablar con ella. Sintió a alguien hablar y después se quedó dormida.

Cuando intentó analizar su memoria para intentar recordar lo más mínimo, le surgió una inquietud, y era que parecía haber tenido un sueño lo suficientemente anormal para llamarle la atención. Ese recuerdo estaba nublado y confuso, producto de la dosis de sake. Estaba cansada y tenía una resaca considerable. Llevaba algo de tiempo, con su mano en la nuca, inhalando chakra para quitarse el dolor.

Extrañamente no lo había conseguido por completo, pero al menos ya no le dolía tanto. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Iría al valle donde entrenaba con Tetsu, aunque después de la nochecita de ayer no tenía pensado meterse en esfuerzos físicos. Ese era un lugar tranquilo, donde soplaba una brisa muy plácida. Se sentía bien estando allí.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke estaba a orillas del lago mientras el agua de la cascada caía suavemente, relajando el ambiente y a él mismo. Inspiró lentamente el fresco aire que soplaban los árboles. Había calor. En el País de la Ola siempre hacía calor. Una idea le vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué mejor forma para refrescarse que darse un baño? De un rápido movimiento se sacó la camiseta y el saco y los tiró a un lado. Su pálido torso quedó al descubierto. Parecía como si no le hubiera dado el sol nunca.

Se levantó para luego introducirse dentro del agua lentamente. El lago era tan profundo como pequeño. El agua le llegaba hasta el pecho pero quería sumergirse por completo. Se hundió en el agua, hasta sentarse en el fondo. El agua estaba totalmente limpia. Fuera de ella, se podría ver perfectamente a quién estuviera sumergido en ella, debido a su transparencia.

Sasuke se sentó en forma de meditación en el fondo. Sus cabellos negros, se movían por las pequeñas ondas del agua, al chocar el chorro de la cascada contra la superficie del lago. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Estaba meditando, o mejor dicho recordando, aunque el recuerdo no era precisamente suyo.

* * *

**_-Recuerdo de Sakura-_**

Estaban dos personas paradas una frente a la otra. Reconocía perfectamente a Sakura parada frente a ese chico que tanto había retado. Pudo reconocer perfectamente como Sakura temblaba debido a un nerviosismo exagerado y las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba para intentar calmarse. Naruto intentaba mantener un porte firme, ahogado de decisión, sin embargo no podía ocultar la profunda pena que sus ojos azules gritaban.

–No... No...- decía entrecortadamente, mientras sollozaba y negaba con la cabeza-. No lo hagas... por favor... no.

–Debo hacerlo Sakura-chan- dijo el chico para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, en dirección a la entrada, o en este caso, la salida de Konoha.

–¡No!- gritó mientras corría para alcanzarle luego de unos segundos, se aferró a su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí- No te vayas... No... No tu también- rogaba mientras se aferraba más a la espalda del chico y gimoteaba.

El chico se dio la vuelta y la abrazó. Ella lo aprisionaba con sus brazos en un intento desesperado por retenerlo allí. El chico la apretó contra su pecho, mientras ella temblaba bajo sus brazos y él hundía su cabeza en sus cabellos.

–¿Por qué?- preguntó entonces ella- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejas tú también?

–Debo salvarlo, Sakura-chan- decía suavemente.

–¡No! ¡Quédate conmigo!- imploraba mientras lo retenía aun más, negándose a lo que el chico quería hacer-. Por favor- decía con voz queda- Ya... ya lo he perdido a él... No... no quiero perderte a ti también. No... no lo soportaría.

–Sabes que no puedo quedarme- intentaba hacerla entender.

–Pero no tiene por qué ser así- replicaba-. Él… déjalo seguir su camino. Por favor, no vayas tras él. Quédate conmigo, podemos ser felices. Comenzar de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado- decía a la vez que intentaba sonreír para convencerlo.

–Sakura-chan, no me perderás, yo estaré siempre contigo- pronunció el chico-. Estaremos siempre contigo.

–Te matará. No… se matarán- corrigió, llorando aún más, tan solo pronunciarlo.

–No, Sakura-chan, todo volverá a ser como antes...

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, no pudo evitar recordar la mentira que Kakashi había inventado para hacerla sentir mejor, aquella vez en el tejado. Ella sabía el significado en vano de esas palabras. Sabía que eran en vano. La tristeza mutó brutalmente a rabia. Aún entre sus brazos comenzó a apretar sus puños y a temblar de furia. Naruto la alejó de sí mientras ella apretaba los dientes, encerrando todas las palabras que no quería sacar.

–Él ya no es ese Sasuke que una vez conocimos, Naruto- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. ¡Sasuke se ha perdido para siempre!

–No, Sakura-chan. Yo puedo ver un poco de luz en él- replicó extrañado de que ya no usara el sufijo con su nombre.

–¡Olvida esa maldita promesa de una vez!- le escupió las palabras en la cara-. ¡Llevamos 4 años persiguiendo el recuerdo de un Sasuke que ya no existe! ¡Estoy harta de verte correr detrás de un fantasma!¡BAKA!- Naruto estaba desconcertado viendo la casi táctil furia con la que Sakura hablaba-. Aquella noche... él tenía razón. No somos como él. Nuestros caminos son diferentes. Quédate conmigo y seamos felices. ¡Olvidemos a Sasuke JUNTOS!- ya no era un ruego, era una orden cargada de toda la desesperación que sus palabras podían expresar.

–No puedo hacerlo- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, enojándose también-. Sabes que ya no es por esa promesa. No quiero que te sientas culpable por mi pretensión de ir tras él. Yo quiero salvarlo y ni tú ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión- la apartó de él con un ligero empujón y con la misma dio media vuelta, más que decidido a irse y demostrarle lo muy equivocada que estaba, sin embargo Sakura no iba a rendirse así de fácil.

Iba a plantarle cara cuando sintió que no podía moverse del sitio.

–¿Qué pasa?- miró a su espalda y pudo ver como unas tiras largas de sombra se unían a la suya, y justo detrás, a Shikamaru con las manos en la postura de su técnica de sombras-. Shikamaru, ¡¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?!

–Lo siento Sakura- habló el susodicho mientras se acercaba y la miraba con remordimiento.

–Nada pasará, Sakura-chan, volveremos. Los dos. Es una promesa. Te lo traeré de vuelta, Sakura-chan- prometió una segunda vez mientras se acercaba a ella. Acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, a la vez que secaba los surcos de sus lágrimas.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Suave, pausadamente, saboreando el placer de lo que podría ser el último beso. Sakura involuntariamente paró de temblar ante la calidez de sus labios. Después de tan solo un minuto, se separó de ella.

–Nos veremos pronto, Sakura-chan- hizo una pausa esperando a que ella lo mirara a los ojos- Regresaré. Espéranos- finalizó para emprender su búsqueda, mientras la chica lo observaba alejarse hacia el destino que él mismo había elegido.

Una vez Naruto desapareció del campo visual de ambos, Shikamaru deshizo el agarre y caminó hasta llegar a al lado de Sakura. Lo único que podía hacer para intentar consolarla era colocar su mano en su hombro.

**_-Fin del recuerdo de Sakura-_**

* * *

Sasuke tensó los ojos aún cerrados. Su entrecejo se arrugó. Ese había sido uno de los tantos recuerdos que Sakura tenía. Considerando la situación y las palabras pudo definir que se trataba exactamente cuando el andaba de camino a destruir Konoha. El recuerdo le molestó. Al menos pudo darle la razón en cuestión de que no era ese Sasuke quién ellos perseguían. Sasuke era un fantasma con la paradójica materialización de los sentimientos más profundos y destructores con los que el infierno podía condenar a los humanos.

Sasuke quería seguir indagando aunque su cabeza estallase. Necesitaba respuestas.

* * *

**_-Recuerdo de Sakura-_**

–¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!

En medio de un maltratado bosque que se había convertido en un campo de batalla de color fangoso, donde toda vegetación había muerto dejando solo el rastro de tierra que una vez fue su hogar, se escuchó el chillido de miles de aves junto con la salpicadura de algún líquido sobre el suelo. El humo tapaba el cuadro y no fue hasta que comenzó a esparcirse que se podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Inclinado de espaldas a un chico rubio, se podía ver la silueta de un cuerpo que sufría de leves espasmos. Una mata de pelo y un cuerpo maltratados y manchados eran opacados por el humo que todavía no se había esparcido por completo. Se escuchó un gemido, y otra vez el sonar de un líquido sobre el suelo, seguido de un goteo.

–Sigues siendo una molestia, Sakura- dijo un chico pelinegro con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, mientras observaba con atención a su compañera desangrándose. Sakura gimió, cuando el pelinegro hundió más la katana en su vientre, el chico soltó una risita lunática y ella intentó agarrar el filo del hierro-. Sabes, siempre creí que morirías al intentar salvarme a mi- soltó otra risa.

Volvió a gemir, mientras respiraba agitadamente, e intentaba sacarse la espada.

–Siempre has sido tan insistente como estúpida, Sakura- articuló haciendo fuerza con la katana-. ¿De verdad creías que podrías salvar a tu preciada aldea? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera puedes salvarlo a él? ¿Ah, Sakura?- Sakura no pudo evitar relacionar su cara con la que aquella vez demostró en los exámenes chunnin.

–Sas... Sasuke-kun- intentó decir, mientras escupía la sangre acumulada en su boca- Ya te perdí a ti. No pienso perderle a él también- intentó mirarle con decisión, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una cara deformada por el dolor-. Yo no puedo detenerte pero Naruto si... por eso no puedo dejar que salga herido.

–No te preocupes, no lo perderás- respondió soltando una risillla que encerraba toda la demencia que los años de trastorno por culpa de las malas experiencias que le habían acompañado durante toda su vida-. Porque morirás antes- dijo para acercarse a ella, la tomo por la espalda y la recostó junto al inconsciente rubio bañado en sangre, en un último acto, se acercó a su rostro, y su aliento chocó contra su magullado semblante-. Ibas a ser la incubadora del próximo Uchiha, Sakura, es una lástima, pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco verás a tus amigos.

Sakura abrió los ojos para observar por última vez su rostro. Respiraba agitada, como si intentara atrapar el alma que se le estaba escapando mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. El rostro del chico la miraba con satisfacción psicópata, mientras ella, no veía al Uchiha corrompido por el odio, ni la máquina de matar controlada por la sed de venganza, no veía a ese demonio con apariencia humanoide.

Él solo era el Sasuke de quién se había enamorado.

En su última voluntad intentó tocarle el rostro y levantó la mano lo más rápido que pudo, pero Sasuke le agarró con fuerza la mano antes de consumar cualquier contacto. Inevitablemente los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Le sonrió con las últimas fuerzas que no se arrepentía de gastar, al Sasuke de 12 años.

Nota: Sakura estaba delirando, fue algo así como con el tercer Hokage, que lo último que vio fue a Orochimaru, pero la imagen de este cuando niño.

**_-Fin de recuerdo de Sakura-_**

* * *

Eso había sido el día en que atacó la aldea. No se imaginaba como pudo sobrevivir ese día. Estaba consiente que era ninja médico, pero ¿cómo podría haberse librado de tal herida? El creía que aquel día había muerto, por eso se sorprendió enormemente aquella vez en la taberna cuando reconoció su voz y cuando levantó la cabeza para verla a través del saco. ¿Tanta habilidad tenía como ninja?

Ese recuerdo era otra prueba de los rumores sobre ella. También había escuchado que hace ya bastante tiempo, había logrado salvar a un aldeano de la arena de una muerte letal por envenenamiento, y que había creado un antídoto, gracias al que junto a la abuela Chiyo, había logrado vencer a unos de los integrantes de Akatsuki. ¿Tanto había avanzado en sus años ausentes?

Sintió un chakra que identificó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos debajo del agua, acto seguido levantarse del suelo del lago. Habiéndose levantado las gotas de agua se escurrían por la piel de su torso y espaldas. Se giró para ver a la pelirrosa paraba junto al un árbol. La chica lo miraba atenta, y vacilaba al también la miró, tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba. Tan obvia como siempre, ella estaba pensando en lo del beso. No podía negar que lo había pensado, aunque quizás no tanto como ella. El no era de preocuparse mucho por sus actos, pero no podía negarlo. Si había tenido ganas de besarla. Y al parecer ella reflexionaba sobre lo mismo.

–Ohayo, Tetsu- saludó Sakura sonriente.

–Hmp

–¿Qué hacías?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

–Es obvio que dándome un baño.

–Jejeje- rió tontamente y Tetsu no pudo evitar que le diese gracia-. Esa fue una pregunta tonta.

–Si, lo fue- le dio la razón Tetsu mientras salía del agua.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. En verdad tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Tetsu sacudió sus cabellos castaños, y por últimos estos cayeron por sobre su rostro de una forma muy provocativa inconscientemente. Pasó por al lado suyo y fue hacia el árbol donde siempre se recostaban. Sakura lo imitó y se sentó junto a él. Lo miró por un momento. Se veía bien sereno, con una imperceptible sonrisa.

–¿Tetsu?- le llamó y él asintió- ¿Tienes familia?

La pregunta le fue como un martillazo le es a una nuez.

–No- respondió Tetsu con una pesada voz- Murieron mucho tiempo.

–Ya veo, lo siento- lamentó ella.

–No lo sientas- tranquilizó él-. Después de todo no eran buenas personas.

–Y... ¿Puedes contarme que les pasó?- dijo dudosa, quizás el no quisiera hablar de ello. Tetsu quería evitar darle explicaciones, sin embargo, dijo todo lo que sabía.

–Éramos una enorme familia- comenzó-. Yo creía que eran la mejor familia que alguien podía desear, era muy feliz. Pero era un iluso, pues ignoraba las verdaderas caras tras la máscara de honor- dijo cambiando su semblante más serio- Pero alguien se encargó de eliminarlos y mostrármelo.

–Eso es cruel- opinó ella.

–No, no lo es- aclaró-. Durante años estuve buscando y persiguiendo a la persona equivocada para vengarme pero cuando logré acabar con ella ya era denasiado tarde. Yo estaba demasiado trastornado para dar vuelta atrás y observar mi vida.

–¿Y después que pasó?- preguntó curiosa, se le hacía familiar la historia.

–Fui cometiendo un error tras otro- dijo y giró el rostro para ver su expresión, ella solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-. No pude evitar que ciertos desalmados se aprovecharan de mi dolor. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pude recapacitar y lograr una vida relativamente tranquila. Pero me trajo como consecuencia la soledad y la condena de vagar durante largos años por todas las aldeas, sin hogar... sin nadie que me esperase...

–Eso es demasiado cruel- se disculpó y miró hacia la cascada-. Te debiste sentir muy solo.

–Quizás es lo que merecía.

Se hizo un silencio y una brisa removió los cabellos de ambos. Sakura devolvió su mirada al frente, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

–Ahora me tienes a mí- le brindó una enorme sonrisa. Tetsu quiso corresponderla, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír.

–No entiendo como Uchiha Sasuke pudo huir de gente como tú- Tetsu dejó escapar lo que estaba pensando y Sakura al escucharlo, sintió una enorme oleada de dolor recorrerle el cuerpo. Sintió como si su corazón se hubiese transformado en cemento.

-Supongo que no era lo suficiente para él- arqueó una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca-. Solo fui una molestia.

-¿Cómo pudiste amarlo en esas condiciones?

–¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Tetsu?- preguntó ella de repente.

–No- respondió simplemente, ella sonrió de lado con toda la tristeza que su rostro alcanzaba a representar.

–Quizás no conozcas el dolor de amar a alguien a quien no puedes alcanzar- comenzó a hablar ella, él solo la escuchaba atento a cada palabra- Durante años estuve enamorada de alguien que me consideraba un estorbo, pero a mí no me importó eso- suspiró-. No me importó las tantas veces que fui rechazada y humillada, solo... quería estar a su lado, sentirlo cerca de mí. Sin embargo mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Su único objetivo en la vida era vengarse de su hermano, y ese objetivo fue el camino que le llevó a su perdición- una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla-. Durante años me alimenté de falsas esperanzas y no solo yo... Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, porque yo...- sollozó-. Yo sabía que él nunca regresaría- más lágrimas-. Y él... él nunca volvió. Y... nunca... nunca volverá a ser como antes.

Tetsu no emitió palabra alguna. ¿Qué se siente saber que has sido la principal causa de todo el sufrimiento de una sola persona? ¿Siendo la misma que te ha amado durante toda su vida, aún cuando intentaste hacerle daño en más de una ocasión? Él debía saber el daño que causaba a sus compañeros, pero en aquellos tiempos, cualquier sentimiento que no fuese el odio que controlaba sus pasos hacia sus objetivos, era un estorbo. Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos por la sed de venganza, y no podía ver más allá que eso. Pero ahora ¿qué siente al estar consciente de ello? La observó y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrazarla. Ella enseguida buscó su pecho y se aferró a él, hundiendo la cabeza en el mismo.

–Ya paso Sakura- lo único que le pudo decir al oído. No podría describir lo culpable que se sentía.

–No sé si está vivo o muerto- dijo ella ya más calmada-. Solo espero que donde quiera que esté, al final haya podido encontrar la paz.

–''Supongo...- las palabras no salieron de su cabeza- supongo que ya la ha encontrado''.


	7. Molestia para siempre

**_Capítulo 7. Molestia para siempre._**

* * *

La blanca luz de la Luna, atravesaba los cristales de la ventana aclareciendo a Sasuke en paños menores que descansaba en el colchón. Sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su cabeza, insinuándose una almohada. Su torso al descubierto parecía aguantar el frío de la noche. Sus orbes tan oscuros estaban posados en el techo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante allí. Parpadeó. Sentía el sonido de los grillos. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y esta vez no era precisamente porque acostumbrara a dormir poco. Algo palpitaba y le tenía inquieto.

Parpadeó otra vez. Se dio la vuelta quedando de perfil con respecto a la cama, mirando ahora la pared. Su mente divagaba en algún lugar de los recuerdos que no eran suyos. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió invadir la mente de Sakura. Ahora no podía deshacerse de esa sensación que le atormentaba.

¿Quién diría que después de todo se sentiría culpable? No se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente no le importaba mucho. Había actuado y ya, sin preocuparse mucho por las reacciones que tendría sobre los demás. Había sido egoísta, y aún se enorgullecía de sí mismo.

Sin embargo ahora la culpa estaba haciendo reacción sobre él, las consecuencias le estaban haciendo peso ahora. ¿Cómo podría describir lo que sentía al haber escuchado las palabras de Sakura? ''...y nunca volverá a ser como antes'' Lo afligía porque sabía que era así exactamente. Todo era diferente ahora y por su culpa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué tenían que atormentarlo ahora los fantasmas del pasado? Durante los últimos años ya no recordaba nada de lo que alguna vez había sido. Había colocado una barrera en su mente, por así decirlo. Dejando de lado todo lo que lo atormentaría por el resto de vida. Pero cada vez que preguntaba más sobre el pasado a ella, la barrera se iba deshaciendo, y los recuerdos iban apoderándose de su mente. Pero aún así estaba dispuesto a ser atormentado por esos días, porque saber que ella lo extrañaba y después de todo aún lo amaba, compensaba de alguna forma el tormento que le producía recordar esos tiempos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Caminaba por la aldea con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se había despertado diferente ese día. Sentía haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima. Anoche no había llorado como tantas veces, de hecho se había acostado con la seguridad de que sus recuerdos no la atormentarían esa noche. Y no lo hicieron.

Durmió muy plácidamente, comparado con días anteriores. Miraba feliz a sus alrededores. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Tan azul como los ojos de Naruto. No pudo evitar pensar en él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de su aldea? Casi dos años ya. Lo extrañaba, y de hecho recordaba que dentro de una semana volvería a Konoha.

El país de la Ola había progresado mucho durante los últimos años. Sakura recordaba lo pobre que era la isla la primera vez que la visitó hace 12 años. Pero después de morir el dictador contrabandista que se había apoderado de la isla, esta pudo progresar. Ahora era una isla hermosa con unos altos ingresos gracias al turismo y los trabajos de construcción para los que eran contratados. Era uno de los lugares más solicitados para pasar las vacaciones y Sakura no había sido la primera en negarse a disfrutar del placer paradisíaco que el mar y la vegetación abundantes estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle.

Había llegado a su destino. Aspiró el aroma a humedad que desprendía los árboles. Había venido con una única idea en la cabeza. Disfrutar de un refrescante baño. Hacía bastante calor, y bañarse en un lago, era muy buena opción para quitarse ese vapor. Se acercó a la orilla de este. Miró la cristalina agua, y sonrió para sí. Se llevó las manos a la cremallera de la blusa bajándola para dejar al descubierto el sostén con la malla por encima. Se quitó la malla y bajó la falda negra. Dejó las prendas en un rincón después de doblarlas con cuidado.

Observó la cascada antes de meter los pies en el agua. Esta estaba templada, ni fría ni caliente. Agradable al tacto. Fue caminando hacia adelante buscando más contacto con el líquido transparente, hasta quedar totalmente sumergida. Se agachó para dejar que sus cabellos ser mojaran igual. Nadó tranquilamente por el fondo del lago, que aunque no fuese muy profundo, podía perfectamente sumergir todo su cuerpo. Dio vueltas en el agua, fue hacia la cascada y metió su cabeza bajo la misma. Y por último se dejó flotar en la superficie del lago.

Escondido entre los arbustos alguien espiaba a la pelirrosa. Miraba atentamente cada movimiento suyo, sin perderse ningún detalle de su cuerpo. Su piel parecía mucho más pálida y suave a la luz del sol, y sus cabellos desprendían un hermoso destello al chocar la luz con la humedad del mismo. Aunque ese cuerpo casi perfecto, tenía algunos detalles que llamaron su atención en especial. Dos concretamente. Una quemadura, que parece no haberse curado, aunque tenía aspecto de ser bastante vieja. Y por último una que reconoció perfectamente. Una enorme cicatriz en su abdomen, sino la conociera, pensaría que había sido de una cesaría, pero no.

Esa cicatriz tenía su huella, porque el mismo se la hizo. Era un pedazo de piel levantado bastante notable.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus reflejos. Estuvo tan concentrado que casi se le hizo inevitable, ser lastimado por el kunai lanzado a toda velocidad. Miro hacia atrás y el arma blanca había traspasado dos árboles de grueso tronco, y yacía incrustado en un tercero. Aunque no lo demostró, se asombró por la fuerza y velocidad del cuchillo. Y la voz de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

–¡Sal de ahí!- gritó y de la nada sacó otro kunai a la vez que se ponía en pose de ataque-. ¿Tetsu?- se sorprendió de ver al chico mientras salía de entre los arbustos con su kunai, rodándolo ágilmente entre los dedos.

–Menuda fuerza para una dama- comentó mientras se acercaba a ella.

–No me espíes- le advirtió mientras se relajaba-. Podría ser lo último que harías en tu vida.

–Hmp.

–A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica mientras iba adonde su ropa.

–A entrenar- dijo con simpleza mientras seguía con la mirada sus movimientos.

–¿Eso es lo único que haces? ¿Entrenar?- peguntó levantando una ceja mientras se vestía.

–No recordaba el placer de la adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo hasta que pelee contigo.

Tetsu hizo un recorrido por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la quemadura de su brazo. No pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntar.

–Sakura, ¿qué te sucedió en el brazo?- Sakura miró la quemadura y la acarició con su otra mano.

–Un accidente- Tetsu le invitó a contar con la mirada-. Naruto y yo fuimos a buscar la guarida de Orochimaru. Naruto se salió de control y no pudo evitar que el bijuu apareciese en su primera fase- entonces sonrió, como si hubiese recordado un chiste-. Fui muy estúpida y corrí hacia él pensando que podría pararle. Me pegó con una de sus colas. El dolor del golpe y la forma en que quemaba fueron tan fuertes que me desmayé.

–¿Naruto te hizo daño?

–No, no era él en ese momento- una sonrisa se arqueó por sus labios-. Puedo imaginar la desesperación luego de verme desmayada por su culpa. Naruto es demasiado bueno.

–¿Cómo es que no te enamoraste de él?- la pregunta se escurrió entre sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Sakura paró de sonreír en seco y sus ojos se perdieron en las lagunas de sus propios.

Esa pregunta fue como cortar el hilo que mantiene la cordura tambaleante de su cabeza. Y de un momento a otro su mente quedó en blanco.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre el vacío de su cabeza.

–Curiosidad…- fue en ese momento que supo que había destrozado su cabeza.

–Era una niña- Sakura parecía trastornada, pero entre sus ojos sin luz las respuestas a esa pregunta bailaban como si quisiesen ser vistas-. Pasaron los años y cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya miraba a Naruto de otra forma- después de una oración que nada tenía que ver con la pregunta, Tetsu sintió crecer el interés-. Me arrepentí durante mucho tiempo de haber sometido a Naruto a ser esclavo de una promesa que nunca se cumplió. Fui muy egoísta.

Tetsu no quiso pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La mirada perdida de Sakura le provocaba la sensación de que podía estallar como una bomba si hacía el más mínimo ademán de hablar.

–Si no hubiese sido por mi amor infantil hacia Sasuke, desde un principio seríamos felices- ahora comenzó a susurrar, como si no hubiese nadie más con ella que sí misma. Tetsu se aseguró de que ningún sonido inoportuno le alejase de lo que quería escuchar-. Siempre incumplí la regla número 25. Siempre mostré mis sentimientos. De lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberme enamorado de Naruto.

Algo le revolvió el estómago y no supo que era realmente. La observó fijamente. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Hace un segundo estaba con la mirada perdida y ahora estaba ¿sonriendo? Sintió como si todas las palabras que se estaba aguantando.

–Tú nunca dejaste de amar a Sasuke- soltó, casi escupió y Sakura arrugó el rostro, aunque su rostro no demostraba enojo ninguno, sino parecía que hubiese una escuchado una frase carente totalmente de sentido.

–La obsesión no es amor- sus rasgos faciales se deformaron en una mueca cínica-. Eso nunca fue amor- soltó una risita que a Tetsu le enfureció-. Las niñas tendemos a confundir conceptos...

–Sé que estás mintiendo.

–¿De qué crees que sirvió amarlo, Tetsu?- el frunció el ceño, se había contradicho totalmente-. ¡¿Crees que mi amor significó algo... para él?!

–Algo tuvo que significar- acotó sin saber lo que decía, Sakura soltó otra risita cínica.

–¡Nada! ¡No significó nada! ¡Para él yo nunca fui nada!- gritó con el rostro deformado de la cólera-. ¡La piedra con la que se tropezaba en su camino! ¡La molestia a la que siempre tenía la ''obligación'' de proteger, por ser parte de su equipo! ¡Porque ni siquiera me protegía por su propio impulso o porque quisiera hacerlo! ¡Una obligación! ¡Para él yo no era más que una molesta obligación!- estaba tan enfada, tan encolerizaba, que casi se partía sus propios huesos, por la presión que ejercían sus puños apretados.

–No creo que Sasuke fuera tan miserable- articuló Tetsu convenciéndose a sí mismo de sus palabras…

–Yo para él nunca fui nada y me lo demostró en tantas ocasiones- Tetsu se descolocó completamente cuando la rabia fue sustituida por tristeza contenida y comenzó a derrochar dolor delante de sus ojos-. Intentó matarme tantas veces- sollozo-. La última vez fue la definitiva, él... estaba dispuesto a matarme- levantó el rostro-. Yo lo vi en sus ojos... no había remordimientos... no había... nada... Él mató lo poco que quedaba de mí, ahora soy una nueva Sakura y ya no quedan ni los restos...- le miró directamente a los ojos, por un momento, sintió como si le estuviera hablando a él, sintió... que Tetsu era Sasuke- … de la niña que dejó tirada en una banca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Qué era eso que sentía? La molestia se había incrementado y ahora no lo dejaba ni estar sentado en un mismo sitio. La cabeza le palpitaba intensamente. Los dientes estaban a punto de desprendérseles de las encías y los huesos de los dedos estaban al punto de fractura. Ya tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar. Toda la noche dando vueltas sin rumbo. Saltando entre los tejados; buscando una solución.

Quería dejar de sentirse así. Le molestaba y no lo deja actuar con su total normalidad. ¿Dónde había quedado la tranquilidad? ¿Y la imperturbabilidad de sus emociones? Maldita Sakura. Ni siquiera después de 12 años dejaba de ser una molestia. Y lo peor de todo es que fue su culpa. Se empeñó en saber cuánto lo recordaba. Invadió su mente para saberlo. Y había descubierto cosas que hubiese preferido ignorar.

La historia se repite. Actuó egoísta una vez más. La volvió a lesionar emocionalmente, la volvió a atormentar con su recuerdo, la hizo llorar otra vez. Volvió a tropezar con la misma piedra. Y estaba vez el golpe le había dejado algo más que una simple hinchazón. ¿Por qué tenía que revolver los fantasmas del pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo para sentirse recordado, extrañado? Otra vez sus miserables actos le hacían peso. Paró en seco. Una pared abandonada fue testigo de su frustración. Se hizo daño en la mano, le sangraba, pero no le importaba. Siguió avanzando.

–Mierda- decía entre dientes-. Maldita molestia, ni siquiera después de 12 años me dejas de fastidiar- volvió a apretar los puños, ignorando el líquido rojo que resbalaba de ellos y dejaba un rastro carmesí también en la palma de la mano- Es mi culpa por empeñarme en sentirme recordado- chasqueó la lengua-. Nunca volverá a ser como antes- y solo las parpadeantes estrellas fueron testigos de la frustración de Uchiha Sasuke.


	8. Lo que no eres capaz de ocultar

_Bueno, bueno, el próximo capítulo. Más drama y tragedia por acá. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 8. Lo que no eres capaz de ocultar._**

* * *

La observaba dormir. Su oscura mirada, a causa de la escasa luz, emergida por la Luna que entraba por la ventana, estaba clavada en ella, que parecía sumida en un profundo y placentero sueño. El silencio era, además de cómodo, una ventaja para escuchar la relajada respiración de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un compás suave. Su pálido cuerpo cubierto por un camisón blanco, apenas era cubierto por una fina sábana. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto y él podía apreciar perfectamente su hermosa figura.

Aunque a estas alturas odiara admitirlo ella se había convertido en una _mujer_ realmente hermosa. Y su imagen durmiendo era un espectáculo que merecía la pena presenciar. Su frágil figura apoyada sobre las blancas sábanas, se veía como una hermosa y delicada muñeca de porcelana. Y su cabello esparcido por la almohada, daba la impresión de ser un millón de pétalos de pétalos de cerezo esparcidas en una coreografía desigual. La luz de la Luna golpeaba gentilmente su rostro, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

Pero toda su expectación, y silencio fue interrumpido por su voz entre sueños. Solo fueron unas cortas palabras, más gemidas que pronunciadas.

–Sasuke-kun.

Reaccionó ante su nombre. Un leve susurro que cortó por un momento el silencio. Seguidos de su cabeza que movió varias veces a los lados. Su ceño se frunció como si algo le molestara. Se revolvió varias veces entre las sábanas. Su boca se entreabrió y dejó salir más gemidos acompañados de palabras que le revelaron lo qué y con quién estaba soñando.

–Sasuke-kun- gimió e hizo que él le prestara más atención-. No... por favor... no- gimoteó y su semblante se canjeó por uno de sufrimiento-. No te vayas... no me dejes, por favor... yo te amo... no me dejes...- siguió, pero esta vez un poco más alto.

Sasuke la miraba atento. Estaba soñando con él. Por lo que pudo escuchar supuso que soñaba con aquella noche cuando se fue de la aldea. La miraba expectante. Se agitaba y había comenzado a sudar, mientras su pecho había aumentado considerablemente los movimientos respiratorios.

No pensaba despertarla y sacarla de esa dolorosa pesadilla. Quizás debería hacerlo, librarla de aquel sueño, basado en el pasado. Pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo la iba a despertar él? Si su sueño se basaba en su doloroso pasado con respecto a él. ¿Qué diría ella al encontrarse con su tormento, que además cree muerto? Definitivamente solo agravaría más su situación. Aunque no era precisamente por eso que no quería despertarla. El solo se limitaba a observar su agitado sueño, atento a cualquier cambio.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

Se levantó de golpe. Su respiración era agitada y parecía haberse acabado de dar una ducha. Respiraba convulsamente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho para acompasar sus jadeos. La cabeza le quería estallar y sus labios estaban totalmente resecos. Llevó otra de sus manos a su frente mientras sus palmas se mojaban con el líquido saliente de sus poros. Tuvo un escalofrió al recordar su sueño.

–Hace mucho que no soñaba con esa noche- susurró para sí misma mientras fijaba su mirada en la pared frente a ella.

Corrió las sábanas a un lado mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su pecho ya había vuelto al movimiento normal. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquel contorno cuadrado que miró fugazmente. Caminó entre la oscura habitación y fue hacia el pequeño baño. Encendió la luz y se recargó con sus manos al lavamanos.

Alzó el rostro para toparse con su reflejo. Su cabello estaba bastante despeinado, y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor. Abrió el grifo y dejó salir el agua. Se mojó varias veces al rostro, para deshacerse de ese pegajoso tacto causado por el líquido corporal. Al terminar se secó con la tohallita de junto al mueble de porcelana. Volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, mientras observaba el reloj de la mesita junto a la cama. Las 3 de la mañana.

Era raro, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas de ese tipo. Hacía 3 años que había superado su devastador pasado y ya no soñaba con aquellos momentos. Pero habían vuelto a su sueño. Sus pesadillas. Le temía más a soñar... esas cosas que al más cruel villano. Por de el villano se podría deshacer, aunque le costara mucho trabajo, tendría el suficiente potencial para escaparse. Pero a ''eso'' era algo a lo que no podría escapar, jamás. Aunque hubiera reprimido su recuerdos (con mucho trabajo además) sabía perfectamente que no podría deshacerse de ellos, nunca. Se levantó de golpe y fue hacia el mueble donde estaba la fotografía. La puso contra la cómoda de un golpe.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El crujir de las rocas cortó el murmurar del viento, desprendiendo otro pedazo de roca del pequeño acantilado. Había terminado su entrenamiento matutino. Entrenaba todos los días sin ningún objetivo desde que Sakura le convenció para pelear con ella. Había olvidado el placer que le producía sudar mientras entrenaba su posición como ninja. Pero entrenaba sin ningún objetivo.

¿O acaso el objetivo de entrenar no es volverte más fuerte? Quizás ese era su objetivo, aunque siempre lo fue. Pero ahora no tenía ningún sentido. Se tenía que limitar con sus poderes. Era uno de los mejores ninja del mundo shinobi, reconocido y famoso (aunque no por sus buenos actos), y no podía demostrarlo. Tenía que limitarse a ser un ninja cualquiera, con sus creces, pero nada especial. Y eso le molestaba. Siempre le había gustado demostrar sus ya notables cualidades, porque en su opinión los hechos son los que cuentan.

Las palabras y la apariencia son insustanciales. ¿Pero cuál sería la reacción de la gente al verle utilizar sus ya conocidas técnicas? El terror, desprecio, odio, y muchas otras no muy buenas reacciones vendrían. Aunque lo odiaba debía a aceptar y restringirse a ser un ninja normal por el resto de su vida. Maldecía aquel día en que se le ocurrió entrenar después de 5 años de haber superado los remordimientos del pasado.

Se colocó su camiseta que antes se había quitado para facilitar la movilidad como parte de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo ya no llevaba ese saco, ahora que ya tenía una ''compañera'' era tonto llevar esa prenda que le hacía pasar desapercibido.

Era hora de volver.

Atravesó el bosque hasta llegar a las calles de la villa. Caminó las calles de las aldeas con ese aire de indiferencia característica. A su paso las mujeres suspiraban y le miraban embobadas. Desde que se sacó el saco había sucedido. Aún con una apariencia distinta era demasiado atractivo. Nunca entendió ese irritante efecto que causaba en el sexo contrario, y por qué no, en su propio sexo también. Le fastidiaban los suspiros y desmayos a su paso.

A veces se hubiera decidido a coger un cuerpo menos atractivo, pero, ¿qué necesidad tenía de eso? Su especialidad era ignorar. Tenía grandes experiencias de eso. Durante toda su vida tuvo que lidiar con los enamoramientos de las chicas a su alrededor y ya sabía llevarlo.

¿Y cómo había aprendido a eso? Sencillo, gracias a su ex compañera de equipo. Durante el tiempo que fueron equipo debía lidiar con sus sonrojos, pucheros, chillidos, alabeos, invitaciones, etc. y ya estaba acostumbrado a soportar esas cosas.

Divisó la melena rosa inconfundible propiedad de esa personita que por un fugaz momento ocupó sus pensamientos. No iba a saludarla, esperaría a que ella, porque la conocía, saltara alegre hacia él y le ahorrara la formalidad. Pero no contó con que la chica traía la cabeza clavada en el suelo. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro porque lo ensombrecía su rosado cabello.

Lo traía suelto y más mechones de lo normal le cubrían los ojos. Aunque aún así se veía hermosa, pensó inconscientemente. Se acercaba y sin explicación comenzó a desesperarse. Ella no levantaba la cabeza y no le iba a ver. Quería que lo saludara, quería que lo notara. Pero él no iba a llamar su atención. Su orgullo ante todo. Cada vez más cerca. Su rostro seguía clavado en el suelo. Comenzó a angustiarse con su impaciencia. El no daría el paso, no, claro que no. Pero…

–¡Ohayo, Tetsu-kun!- escuchó su melodiosa voz.

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la sonriente y pálida faz delante de su cara, cerca, muy cerca. Automáticamente dio un paso hacia detrás con temor a algo fugaz que pasó por su cabeza.

–Ohayo Sakura- respondió viendo como ella también daba un paso hacia atrás.

–¿Vienes de entrenar?- preguntó ella.

–Hmp- asintió y ella ladeó la cabeza sin deshacer la sonrisa-. ¿Vas a entrenar?

–No- exclamó-. Voy a visitar a unos amigos.

–¿Tienes amigos aquí?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido, creyó que solo lo conocía él.

–Si- tarareó-. Son unos viejos amigos de haría ya 12 años- explicó mirando a un lado como recordando.

–¿12 años?- repitió interrogante, había recordado algo.

–Si ¿recuerdas que te dije que aquí tuve mi primera misión?- el solo asintió, ahí estaba-. Pues voy a visitar al cliente y su familia, de los cuales nos volvimos amigos.

–¿Se volvieron amigos?

–Si, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei...- hizo una muy rápida pausa, casi innotable- y yo, nos hicimos sus amigos, ahora voy a visitarlos- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa.

–¿Acompañarte?

–Si, así los conoces, son muy buenas personas- expresó comenzando a caminar y él la siguió-. Nos ayudaron a reconstruir la aldea después del ataque de Akatsuki, y después del ataque de... después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja- dijo y aflojó la sonrisa.

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio. Solo pasaron unas manzanas hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño puerto. Se podía ver un muelle, el cual conducía a una sencilla casa de madera. Era de dos plantas con dos balcones. A su lado había un molino de viento de más o menos la misma altura de la casa. Tetsu la observó y le trajo un vago recuerdo.

Siguió a Sakura mientras caminaba por el pequeño muelle. Llegaron a la puerta de la vivienda y Sakura dio dos leves golpes en la puerta. Pasaron no más de 2 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió. Por detrás de esta se dejó ver un hombre bastante mayor. Su cabello era completamente blanco, producto de la vejez, y considerables arrugas. Estaba un poco torcido hacia adelante y en su mano derecha se apoya con un bastón. El anciano alzó el rostro mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos con la mano libre, enfocando su vista.

–Sakura-san- articuló el viejo.

–¡Ohayo, Tazuna-san!- saludó alegre ella.

–Cuanto tiempo- dijo emocionado el anciano-. Pero mírate estás más guapa de lo que recordaba.

–Gracias- agradecía con un tierno gesto.

–Y hasta veo que te has echado novio- insinuó Tazuna mirando a Tetsu de arriba abajo.

–No, él no es mi novio, es mi amigo Tetsu- aclaró la chica, con total naturalidad-. Tetsu-kun él es Tazuna- Tetsu solo le estrechó la mano.

–Vamos adentro Sakura-san- invitó el anciano el anciano haciendo un ademán con la mano.

La pelirrosa y el pelicastaño entraron cuando Tazuna se adentró en la estancia. Ingresaron a lo que parecía una sala de estar. Había varios muebles para sentarse acomodados muy elegantemente. Tazuna tomó asiento en una butaca color vino tinto, he hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a sentarse también. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en un sofá del mismo modelo que el butacón.

–Bueno, ¿y qué le trae por mi casa, Sakura-san?- preguntó el vetusto hombre.

–Venía a visitar a mis viejos amigos- dijo la ojijade sonriendo-. No podía permanecer aquí sin hacerles una visita.

–Ah, ya veo, me alegra mucho que esté aquí- exclamó el carcamal mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

–¿Quién era papá?- preguntó una mujer todavía joven de pelo negro que acaba de entrar al salón-. ¿Sakura-san?- pronunció sorprendida, a lo que la aludida sonrió-. No me puedo creer que está aquí- exclamo mientras se acercaba a la chica, Sakura se levantó y ambas se abrazaron- Estas muy guapa.

–Lo mismo le digo, por usted no pasan los años- devolvió el alago al mujer pelinegra, que se mantenía hermosa aunque ya se veía ser una mujer bastante madura.

–Es un placer tenerla aquí de nuevo- dijo la mujer para tomar asiento en otra butaca junto a su padre.

–Es un placer estar aquí- respondió la pelirrosa volviéndose a sentar-. ¿Y dígame dónde está el pequeño Inari? Aunque imagino que ya no tan pequeño- preguntó ella.

–Está trabajando en una obra- respondió la señora-. Dígame, cómo están el joven Naruto y su sensei?

–Bien, Naruto no pudo venir porque es Hokage de la villa.

–Al fin consiguió su sueño ese muchacho- dijo el anciano soltando una risa.

–Y Kakashi-sensei además de ser Anbu, tiene a unos retoños que cuidar- explicó la chica, mientras Tetsu, ajeno a la conversación, se preguntaba que más había cambiado en su ausencia.

–¿Y el otro chico pelinegro, Sasuke, se llamaba...?- ante esas palabras del anciano, la pelirrosa sintió un peso en el pecho, y Tetsu la observó de reojo, y al ver su reacción frunció un poco el ceño.

–Papá, recuerde que ese chico traicionó a la villa- susurró la pelinegra a su padre-. Perdona Sakura-san, es que ya se le olvidan algunas cosas- se excusó nerviosa la mujer.

–No pasa nada- habló la pelirrosa con una sonrisa fingida que todos notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

Durante los próximos minutos se formó un silencio sepulcral que nadie se atrevía a romper. Tetsu miraba de reojo a Sakura, que se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba algo molesto. Cada vez que le mencionaban su nombre, se ponía así. Sonreía falsamente, como si el tema no le importara. Intentaba mantenerse firme a la situación con bastante esfuerzo, él lo notaba. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ignorar su recuerdo? No quería que lo ignorara. Quería que lo recordara, que lo extrañara, que llorara por él. Egoísta lo sabía pero así es él, sigue siendo egoísta, pero... ¿es mucho pedir que no le olvide?

–¡Llegué!

El estrépito de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió la penumbra del panorama. Por ella se dejó ver a un chico de entre 17 y 19 años. Con el cabello corto y desordenado, color café. El chico que venía jadeando un poco posó sus ojos sobre la pelirrosa y el pelicastaño.

–¡Sakura-san!- exclamó efusivo el chico, mientras caminaba hacia la ojijade.

–Hola Inari- canturreó la pelirrosa al joven.

–Qué gusto verla de nuevo Sakura-san, está cada vez más bonita- aduló el chico mientras le estrechaba la mano, Sakura se sonrojó levemente por el comentario y Tetsu lo notó-. Y ¿Naruto, y Kakashi-san?- preguntó el chico.

–No pudieron venir, Naruto es Hokage y Kakashi-sensei ha tenido un hijo- explicó otra vez la chica mientras el joven pelicafé sonreía y sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

Entonces se sintió como una alarma en otra de las habitaciones. La mujer pelinegra dio un respingo mientras se levantaba rápidamente e iba corriendo hacia donde había salido el sonido.

–¡La comida!- exclamó cuando salió corriendo.

–Creo que la entretuve demasiado- comentó Sakura mientras hacía una mueca graciosa.

–No pasa nada- habló el anciano-. A veces se le pasa, no es tu culpa.

–¡¿Sakura-san, se van a quedar a comer?!- gritó la mujer desde la cocina.

–No quiero molestar- dijo tímida la chica al anciano y al joven presentes en el salón.

–No molestas, esta es tu casa- dijo el hombre anciano-. Aunque a lo mejor tu amigo no se siente cómodo- observó prestando atención a Tetsu, que no había dicho nada.

–¿Tetsu-kun?- llamó Sakura, pero el reaccionó al sufijo empleado.

–Eh, lo que digas- respondió indiferente.

–Bueno entonces vamos a la cocin- exclamó el chico pelicafé levantándose de un salto.

Luego los cuatro se encaminaron a la cocina. Allí estaba la mujer pelinegra que se encontraba inspeccionando un plato que había sacado del horno. Por suerte no se había quemado. El chico pelicafé ayudado por Sakura, que insistió en ayudar, sirvieron la mesa, colocando los cubiertos, los platos, el agua y zumo de naranja. Al cabo de un tiempo ya todos se encontraban sentados y comiendo gustosamente.

–Este Dim Sum está delicioso- elogió Sakura saboreando el platillo.

–Gracias Sakura-san- dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es increíble lo mucho que has crecido- comentó Tazuna-. La última vez que nos vimos, aunque tenías 16 años, sin más no recuerdo, todavía eras una niña- observó-. Ahora estás echa toda una mujer, y muy guapa.

–Gracias- la chica sonrió tiernamente-. Es increíble, ya son 12 años que nos conocemos, mira a Inari, ahora esta hecho todo un hombre- esta percibió ella al muchacho que sonreía abiertamente.

–Si- el muchacho rió-. Me alegra que Naruto haya cumplido su sueño.

–Bueno después de comerme la cabeza 12 años con que iba a ser Hokage, si no lo lograba le iba a mandar con Killer Bee-san de una patada- dijo Sakura, y todos rieron menos Tetsu, ajeno totalmente, puesto que se sentía extraño, aunque ahora los recordaba.

–Ah, tu amigo no habla mucho- dijo la mujer pelinegra a Sakura.

–Tetsu-kun, ¿estás bien?- Tetsu levantó el rostro de su plato ''¿-kun?''.

–Hmp.

–Es que estás muy callado.

–¿Bueno no tienes novio, Sakura-san?- preguntó el joven muchacho.

–En estos momentos no.

–¿Por qué no?- se sorprendió la madre de Inari-. Eres una chica muy guapa, debes tener un millón de pretendientes.

–No es eso, es que no me he vuelto a enamorar desde...- paró a mitad de la frase cuando se dio cuenta.

–No tienes que decírnoslo si no quieres- le dijo la pelinegra.

–¿Recordáis al otro chico que estaba con nosotros en la primera misión?- preguntó de repente ella- Pues eso.

–¿Por qué, te hizo daño?- se interesó el joven.

–Un momento, ¿ese chico no era Uchiha...?- articuló Tazuna, pero no terminó porque fue interrumpido por el joven muchacho pelicafé.

–Uchiha Sasuke- soltó sin molestarse en camuflar el desprecio de sus palabras y Tetsu apretó el vaso en su mano-. ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de un bastardo como él, Sakura?

–¡Inari, no hables así!- le regañó su madre y el solo frunció el ceño.

–Pero es verdad madre, el ayudó a ese otro maldito Uchiha que quería revivir al bijuu de 10 colas- Sasuke apretó más el vaso, reprimiendo sus ganas de matar al chico-. Es un bastardo, como todo su clan.

–Inari, el era amigo de Sakura-san y quién una vez salvó a tu abuelo, no creo que...

Su frase fue interrumpida por un ruido totalmente inesperado. Tetsu no cupo de la rabia y apretó tanto el puño que el vaso acabó rompiéndose. El sonido del cristal crujiéndose llamó la atención de todos, incluso de Sakura que parecía tensa. De la palma de su mano comenzó a brotar sangre. El líquido carmesí se mezclaba y reflejaba en los pequeños cristales incrustados en su mano. Agitó la mano tratando de quitarse los cristales, mientras la mujer pelinegra iba por un paño para limpiar el líquido dentro del vaso, y la sangre que derramaba el chico.

–Déjame curarte la mano- se ofreció Sakura a punto de inhalar chakra, pero él le arrebató la mano y Sakura lo miró sorprendida, además de los otros presentes.

–No hace falta- dijo seco y frío, mientras salía de la estancia.

Sakura que estaba no comprendía la reacción tan inesperada del muchacho, reaccionó, se disculpó con sus amigos por el comportamiento de Tetsu y fue corriendo para alcanzarlo. No había avanzado mucho. Caminaba a mitad del camino de madera mientras se sacaba de las manos los restos de vidrio como si ninguno de sus órganos receptores funcionaran. Sakura lo llamó pero él siguió de largo, sin hacerle caso. Eso le colmó la paciencia. Cuando aceleró considerablemente le alcanzó y le giró tomándole por el hombro.

–¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesta mientras caminaba con él que no se había detenido-. Te estoy hablando- siguió diciendo-. Dame tu mano y deja que te cure- insistió.

–No hace falta que me ayudes en nada- dijo con voz fría, su verdadera personalidad amenazaba con escaparse de su jaula emocional.

–¿Por qué te comportas así?- preguntó ella, tomándolo del brazo y logrando su atención.

–¿Cómo dejas que hablen así?- preguntó de repente él.

–¿Así cómo?- preguntó ella desentendida.

–Le llaman traidor, le insultan y no dices nada- reclamó él, ella se solo lo miró algo extrañada. ¿Por qué le defendía?

–¿Por qué iba a decir algo?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Es un traidor. ¿Acaso no es la verdad? ¿Por qué tendría que protestar?

–Se supone que era tu amigo- bufó Tetsu, molesto y dolido a la vez-. No deberías dejar que insulten a tus amigos- alegó mirándola profundamente y ella se alejó un poco, dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Te estás equivocando Tetsu- articuló duramente-. El nunca fue mi amigo- siseó-. Ni Naruto, ni Kakashi-sensei. Nunca fue nuestro amigo. Nosotros insistíamos en serlo- su tono de voz comenzó a estar cada vez más alto-. ¡Estábamos dispuestos a ser su familia, a rellenar ese hueco que Itachi dejó en su corazón! Pero para él no fue suficiente. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que irse?! ¡¿AH?!- Sakura le empujó, insitándole a darle una respuesta que no existía.

Tetsu ya estaba demasiado desconcertado por la mala leche con la que Sakura hablaba ahora, estaba seguro de que nunca podría adivinar su reacción al hablar de Sasuke.

–¡¿Por qué tuvo que irse diciéndome solamente ''Gracias''?! ¡Aquello no significó nunca nada!- la imagen de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sakura, opacada por la escasez de luz de la noche hizo mención en las memorias de Sasuke.

No recordaba, no... no quería recordar el significado de sus propias palabras.

–Eso no es suficiente- se atrevió a intervenir.

–¿Qué?

–No es suficiente. Eres una hipócrita- escupió, ella le miró asombrada por sus palabras-. ¡No es suficiente! No es suficiente para justificar tus estúpidas razones. ¡¿Cuánto más piensas mentir?!

–¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió más asombrada que molesta.

–A pesar de todo... desde que te conozco te has contradicho en todas tus palabras- comenzó a hablar-. Todo lo que demuestras es contradictorio. Tus reacciones, tus palabras. Intentas demostrar la supuesta fortaleza que los años debieron darte. Intentas hacer creer a los que te rodean que Sasuke nunca existió en tu vida. Todo acerca de Sasuke es una pila de contradicciones. ¡De mentiras!- la tomó por los brazos, mojando el derecho con el líquido rojo, que todavía salía de sus palmas- ¿Por qué mientes? ¡Decide de una vez que es lo que sientes!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke escrutaron los ojos verdes de Sakura, luchando con las ventanas cerradas que eran sus ojos, encontrar la respuesta en lo más profundo de su alma. Pero Sakura solo le devolvió una mirada gélida, igual de expiatoria que la suya. Sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza a los frágiles brazos de ella. El que antes era sujetado por el brazo herido, quedó marcado con el rastro seco de la sangre.

–¿Crees qué para mi es fácil... tener que fingir? ¿Llevar una máscara de medio día que se deshace en cuanto tengo un poquito de intimidad?- habló ella en tono acompasado-. Solo te diré... que no es fácil fingir una sonrisa para ocultar el dolor que arrastro día a día. Tú no conociste a Sasuke. No sabes por lo que pasamos todos los que una vez nos consideramos sus compañeros- hizo una pausa y endureció la mirada-. No entiendo por qué lo defiendes. No se lo merece, nunca se mereció ni siquiera que corriésemos detrás de él- sus ojos se nublaron, pero no mostraron ningún ápice de llorar-. Espero que la paz que esté disfrutando... sea la de la muerte.

* * *

_Bueno que tal? Decidme si me paso con el drama. Lo admito, me encanta la tragedia. Me parece a mi que he leido demasiado a Shakespeare D: ¿? Bueno, bueno, nos leemos ^^_


	9. Sediendo ante la tentasión

_Este capítulo es el que más me ha gustado y no puedo describir la sensación de reescribirlo. Tenía lemmon, pero para una tragedia como esta no me parecía muy procedente. Espero que os guste. Es mi favorito._

_..._

* * *

**_Capítulo 9. Cediendo ante la tentación._**

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la banqueta de la pequeña habitación donde había residido los últimos 2 años. Cabeza sujeta por sus manos entrelazadas, a la vez sostenidas por los firmes y musculosos antebrazos. Sus ojos instalados uniformemente en la ventana paralela a su posición, mirando sin mirar la tela oscura adornada con lentejuelas plateadas que se extendía encima del techo de las casas, parpadeaban a la par de los pensamientos en modo flash que surcaban por su razón. Le molestaban, demasiado. Y todo por culpa de la dueña de la mata de pelo rosa. Maldición, era una molestia total. Lo era, lo es, y para él lo seguirá siendo. ¿Qué no lo podía dejar en paz, ni siquiera después de 12 años?

¿Qué no podía? La podía escuchar. Su voz, grabada dentro, como si le estuviera hablando al oído en ese preciso momento. Tan molesta. ''... no es fácil fingir una sonrisa para ocultar el dolor que arrastro día a día...''. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué sabe ella del dolor? Ella no perdió a sus padres, no perdió a su hermano. No fue corrompido por dos asquerosos aprovechados. No perdió todo lo que tenía, hogar, familias, amigos. No ella no tenía derecho a hablar del dolor.

¿Como podía dejar que le insultaran así? Era otra de las incógnitas que rondaban su mente. Se supone que no permites que hablen mal de tus amigos, pero... ¿acaso ella todavía lo consideraba amigo? Maldijo por eso. Y maldijo una vez más por lamentarse. Y una tercera, debido, al derroche de razones que negaban tantas y tantas incógnitas.

¿Aún lo consideraba amigo? Razones, razones.

Negaciones.

¿Después de 12 años de traición? ¿Después de tres intentos de asesinato? ¿Después de 5 años de desaparición? ¿Después de atravesarla con su espada? ¿Después de haberle partido el corazón? Porque eso fue lo que hizo. Se lo hizo añicos una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Todas sus acciones llevaron como consecuencia que su frágil corazón se agrietara hasta caer en pedazos. Y el simplemente lo ignoraba. No le importaba. O eso era lo demostraba. Pero como ella le dijo, a la tercera fue la definitiva.

Siempre dicen que la tercera va la vencida, y esta no se escapaba a ese refrán. Si, esa vez fue la total definitiva. Destrozó lo poco que quedaba de ella. Emocionalmente le destrozó el corazón. Se lo robó, para luego arrojarlo con desprecio al suelo, y pisotearlo. Lo hizo tantas veces. Con cada rechazo le demostraba lo poco que le importaba. Con todas las veces que intentó asesinarla. Porque quería liquidarla. Hacerla desaparecer. Borrar su existencia. No sabía el motivo pero no lo quería viva. Solo acabar con ella. Incluso sus ganas homicidas para con ella, eran más fuertes que con Naruto. Y solo ignoraba la razón. Y sinceramente no le interesaba saberla.

Literalmente también la destrozó. Cuando le hirió de muerte con su espada. Se la retorció, sintió sus jadeos de dolor, sintió su estremecimiento, lo sintió todo. Pero no se conformó, la hirió mentalmente también. La iba a usar. Porque a pesar de querer desaparecerla del mundo de los vivos, la había elegido a ella. Sería la única sobreviviente. La usaría para revivir su clan. Como incubadora. Porque solo así la consideraba. Una incubadora. En realidad ella no debería morir en ese sitio. Ella era el huésped donde desarrollar a la que sería la descendencia de su tan amado clan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura en su sostenía entre sus manos un amarillento envoltorio, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había en su interior. Con calma lo abrió, y sacó de su interior el papel con idéntica apariencia de pergamino. Lo desdobló y lo extendió frente a sus ojos. Leyó las breves líneas, contrastantes con el amarillo del papel.

Cuando terminó dio un hondo suspiro. Dejó el sobre con la carta, sobre la mesita de noche, y procedió a desprenderse de sus ropas. Sacó algunas ropas del armario y se las colocó sin interés. Unas mallas negras, una camisa roja, con su círculo blanco a la espalda, y las botas ninjas. Procedió a caminar hacia el espejo. Se cepilló el cabello y se lo amarró en una coleta. Volteó su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, y le echo una última ojeada al sobre encima del mueble. Luego continuó a salir de la habitación.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Encima de uno de los tejados de tantas casas, dejaba que la suave brisa, solo notable allá arriba, golpeara su rostro. Tenía la esperanza de que el leve viento veraniego que siempre reinaba en el País de la Ola, le relajara, al punto de ayudarlo a aclarar sus pensamientos.

¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba allá arriba? ¿Horas? Solo sabía que cuando llegó allí el Sol estaba en su punto más alto, amarillo y brillante, y ahora solo era un opaco globo naranja. Y es que su cabeza no podía estar más desordenada. Pensamientos, recuerdos ajenos y algunos, pero muy borrosos suyos, y algo más, que no quería prestarle importancia.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por los impulsos nerviosos que sus ojos enviaron a su cerebro. Solo un color para saber el nombre de su distracción. Siguió con la mirada, al sobresaliente rastro rosa, entre la multitud de gente que a esas horas se encontraba abarrotando las calles. Al ver que se salía de su punto de mira, casi como un acto reflejo se levantó y camino por el tejado, observando hacia donde se dirigía, y como otro acto reflejo, su cerebro captó la necesidad de sus nervios por seguirla. Se deslizó sigiloso entre los tejados, siempre temiendo porque no le viera, ni percibiera. Durante el tiempo que la espió, la vio parar en diferentes puntos, de los cuales no tardaba mucho en dejar. Fueron varios lugares, tanto lugares residenciales como públicos o tiendas. Se quedaba un rato, y luego se dirigía a otro lugar.

Así la estuvo siguiendo durante un buen tiempo, desde que el enorme astro rey se encontraba rojo en el cielo naranjado, hasta que se había ocultado por completo, y la reina de la noche ya hacía aparición con sus fieles y brillantes amigas. La había seguido en todo momento, y no le había le había perdido de vista ni un solo segundo. Las calles ya no estaban tan abarrotadas, al parecer ella era la única que caminaba por allí. Sus pasos resonaban y cortaban el silencio de la noche, haciendo que el eco callara a los grillos. La silueta de Sasuke ya no se distinguía, solo una negra sombra, casi imperceptible sobre los tejados.

De pronto vio caminar a Sakura, y adentrarse en un callejón, bastante oscuro desde su posición. Con sumo sigilo se escurrió y se acercó al borde del tejado, para poder observar lo que iba a hacer. La vio allí parada, en medio del callejón, ''adornado'' por cubos de basura, y alguna que otra bolsa, fuera de ellos.

–Deja de seguirme- sus palabras cortaron el silencio como una daga, y a la vez que la respiración de Sasuke.

Silencio...

Sasuke miraba atento el oscuro contorno de la chica, opacado por la negrura de la callejuela. Un sonido sordo, y de un saltó aterrizó en el suelo. Observó la espalda de la chica, hasta que por fin ella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos esmeraldas contrastaban con la negrura del ambiente, viéndose como los enormes ojos de una gata.

–¿Por qué me sigues?- su pregunta sonó como una réplica.

Silencio...

–¿Por qué te quedas callado?- volvió a preguntar en un tono más fuerte, el seguía aparentemente rígido, y eso la sacó de sus casillas-. ¡Responde!- exigió-. ¡Habla, dame una respuesta!

–¿Qué exactamente quieres que responda?- habló por fin, Sakura pestañeo en señal de molestia y apretó los dientes-. Es más, ¿por qué tengo que responderte cuándo tú solo ocultas lo que realmente piensas?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Estás confundida, estás angustiada- habló con voz fastidiosamente suave-. Estás recordando...

–¡Cállate!- gritó histérica-. ¡No sabes lo que siento!- gritó a punto de colapsar.

–Lo sé, se lo que se siente- siguió en el mismo tono-. Tu pasado te atormenta, y no te deja tranquila. Intentas olvidar, pero por mucho que juntes fuerzas, la barrera no aguanta los golpes.

–¡No!- Sakura gritó desgarrándose la garganta.

–No puedes escapar, Sakura. No puedes seguir negando tu pasado- continuó, evaluando a que límites podría llegar-. Lo peor es que sigues aman...

–¡Cállate!- Sakura corrió hacia él y comenzó a golpearle el pecho, mientras seguía gritando, como si hallara el consuelo a través de esos golpes indoloros; pero el dolor que nacìa en su cabeza y punzaba en el estómago era demasiado fuerte para que pudiese despojarse de ellos como si fuese chakra contenido en los puños-. ¡Cállate! cállate, cállate...

Con cada palabra la fuerza iba disminuyendo, hasta que no hicieron más que eco en su cabeza las palabras de él; porque era exactamente como se sentía. Intentar olvidar, el pasado. El tiempo lo cicatriza todo, pero no todas las heridas logran sanarse con plenitud, y algunas te dejan secuelas de por vida. Y era exactamente el caso. Porque eso era, secuelas que el tiempo no se había detenido a remediar.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos. Mirándose fijamente, mientras él comprendía que su límite era la flaqueza con la que perdía los estribos y con ellos, las palabras. Jade vs negro. Sakura, rígida como una piedra, se esforzaba por no derrumbarse y parecer más patética de lo que actualmente consideraba que se veía. Los ojos negros de él le destrozaban, porque le recordaban a la más torturante de sus memorias.

Un goteó cortó la atmósfera que estaba comenzando a desintegrar la poca cordura que a Sakura le quedaba. Una gota se derramó desde lo más alto, seguida de muchas otras, hasta convertirse en un chaparrón.

La lluvia golpeaba con furia a los dos cuerpos.

El cielo había tomado de repente un color rojizo, acompañado por la creciente precipitación. Sus ropas ya estaban empapadas y, algunos mechones de cabello rosa, se habían pegado a la cara de Sakura, fundiendose con su frente, dándole un aspecto de deformación que coincidía con su estado de ánimo.

–Vamos- articuló Tetsu-. Cogeremos un resfriado si permanecemos aquí- dijo, con voz neutra a causa del agua que se deslizaba entre sus labios.

Sakura no mencionó una palabra ni levantó la cabeza que antes mantenía baja. Solo se limitó a seguir sus pasos, que sonaban debido a los charcos que se formaban. Caminaron durante un tiempo hasta que llegaron a un apartamento. Allí Tetsu abrió la puerta y ella entró luego de él. Tetsu le indicó con la mano que se sentara en una butaca pero ella se quedó de pie. No le dio interés y se fue hacia lo que supuso era el baño del apartamento de la pelirrosa, regresando con dos toallas. En esos momentos a Sakura no le importaba que fuera él quién la ayudara en su propia casa. Una se la dio a ella, y con la otra procedió a secarse él.

Cuando terminó sus cabellos quedaron revueltos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con un cóctel de emociones a los que no tenía tiempo de identificar. No se había secado el cabello y aún mojado este le caía en cascada por sus hombros al descubierto. Otros cortos mechones le caían por su cara pálida, y mojada. Sus labios estaban rojos debido al frío y la lluvia. No podía negarlo, se veía irresistiblemente hermosa. Siguió observando hasta notar como su pecho se marcaba a través de la tela. No pudo evitar sentir un deseo al que ''casi'' logra ignorar. Pero el susurro de la chica lo alejó de sus deseos.

–¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz ambigua, logrando que Tetsu la mirara a los ojos, pero no dijo nada, Sakura optó por especificar la pregunta-. ¿Por qué me obligas a recordar?

–¿Por qué te empeñas en olvidarlo?- contestó con otra pregunta que hizo reacción en la ojijade, sus ojos que suplicaban compasión por el tema, ''casi'', y repito, ''casi'', logró darle lástima.

–Yo... no...- sus palabras se quebraban- ...no quiero... solo quiero... olvidarlo.

Tetsu no habló más, solo se limitó a observarla. Sus sollozos se escuchaban como un murmullo en medio de la lluvia que azotaba afuera. En un momento la vio levantar el rostro. Ella se acercó a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Tetsu sintió un miedo que logró ocultar muy bien. Su cercanía lo ponía de unos imperceptibles nervios. Sintió su mano húmeda sobre su mejilla, y su cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios. Cerca, demasiado cerca.

–Quiero olvidarlo- repitió acercándose cada vez más a él.

El tenía sus ojos clavados en unos tentadores labios que cada vez se iban acercando más y más. Un miedo, que nunca sintió antes lo sacudió. Cerca, exageradamente cerca. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía como sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. ¿Y si la rechazaba? Quizás no lo haría porque ella no lo sentía moverse. Al final tuvo que suceder. Sakura logró juntar sus labios con los de él, que al parecer no reaccionaba.

Tetsu por su lado sentía los labios que antes le había sido una tarea durísima de controlar, puesto que los impulsos de probar el tierno tacto habían invadido todos sus centros nerviosos. Suaves y carnosos. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda a ambos, y aunque él lo quiso justificar como producto de la lluvia, sintió un deseo irrevocable de corresponderle. Y así lo hizo.

Comenzó a mover también los suyos.

Un beso suave y tierno. Si intensificaciones ni nada. Solo un leve roce entre ambos. Sakura subió otra de sus manos a la cara de Tetsu. El chico sintió el deseo incontrolable de hundirla en entre sus brazos y su boca, pero como analizando y captando lo que exactamente estaba haciendo, la tomó de las muñecas y se despegó de ella.

–¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella

–Esto no puede ser- trató de sonar lo más duro posible pero su estado de ánimo le traicionó-. Esto está mal- susurró intentando controlarse de sus propios arrebatos.

–¿Por qué está mal?- preguntó ella confusa- No lo entiendo, yo... tú…

–Tú no sabes quién soy en realidad, Sakura- advirtió, causando un leve asombro de la chica. Eso no estaba bien. Ella es Haruno Sakura, su ex-compañera, la mejor y la única chica que una vez vio en él algo más que el típico chico modelo, y él... el es Uchiha Sasuke.

–Es cierto no lo sé, pero...- susurró bajando la cabeza- se lo suficiente para estar segura de querer pasar esta noche contigo- le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, parecían estar invertidos los papeles y ella era quién intentaba leer su mente.

Y como antes, tomó la iniciativa. Se inclinó y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez el correspondió al momento intensificándolo sin vacilaciones. No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y ella soltó un gemido y aprovechó para adentrarse en su boca. Tocó cada punto allá adentro, deleitándose con su sabor. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, sintiendo como el descontrol se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sasuke aún se preguntaba si podía continuar dejándose llevar por la tentación que había sentido desde ese día en aquel bar. Pero no tenía la intención de parar. No podía negar el placer que le producía tener a Sakura entre sus brazos. No podía negar el montón de sensaciones desconocidas que le quemaban la piel. No podía negar que, Sakura era con quién quería, no, con quién necesitaba pasar esa noche.

Ya estaban siendo controlados por la inconsciencia que provocaban los impulsos eléctricos que los órganos receptores transmitían a los centros nerviosos elaborando respuestas que se escapaban a lo que podían llegar a analizar, cuando Sakura le sacó el saco que llevaba cuando le ''conoció'' y que hoy por alguna razón que no le interesaba para nada, llevaba puesto. La irregularidad del relieve y la textura áspera que hicieron la diferencia llamó su atención.

Entonces halló sin ningún esfuerzo la razón de por qué lo llevaba puesto. No llevaba las vendas en sus brazos.

Sakura observó con detenimiento el desastroso y quimero espectáculo que el cuerpo de Tetsu exponía. No solo sus brazos, sino también todo su pecho y abdomen. Se llevó una mano a la boca. El contraste en los matices de la piel de Tetsu simplemente producía el efecto de la observación sin palabras, como si solo el simple recuerdo que podría recuperar una herida provocase que esta se volviese a abrir derramando la sangre que en su momento debió derramar.

–No tienes que abstenerte de preguntar...

Las palabras de Tetsu le hicieron levantar su rostro para mirarle la ligera sonrisa vacía y triste que este le daba. Sakura comprendía por qué usaba vendas o el saco. No era de extrañarse que Tetsu se avergonzara de las cicatrices que estropeaban su piel. (Tal vez la técnica de transformación no era suficiente para ocultar las huellas literales que los conflictos habían causado.)

–¿Qué... qué pasó contigo...?- le dijo ella con dificultad, ya que aún llevaba la mano en la boca e interrumpía el paso del sonido de su voz.

–Te conté lo que había pasado...- Sakura no podía evitar sentir pena, lástima, ni siquiera su cuerpo era tan desastrozo.

Se atrevió a tocar una de sus cicatrices, una de las más enormes que había.

–Es horrible...

–Mujer, gracias- dijo el en tono ligeramente bromista, intentando relajar su rostro.

–Lo siento, yo...- las palabra se quedaron ahí...

Tetsu tomó esta vez la iniciativa y la tomó robándole todas las palabras con sus labios, y Sakura estaba demasiado extasiada y consumida por el ansioso deseo que olvidó automáticamente las razones de sus dudas.

Tetsu no perdió el tiempo para aprisionarla contra la pared. Su objetivo esta vez no era hacerla recordar su pasado, sino cerciorarse de que no iba a olvidar esa noche mientras viviese.

Y no estaba arrepintiéndose de estrujarla entre sus brazos como un niño abraza al peluche que en su cabeza le protege del monstruo que supuestamente acecha en la oscuridad. No estaba arrepintiéndose de querer fundirla contra su pecho intentando mezclarla con él como si fuesen plastilinas. No estaba arrepintiéndose de disfrutar como sus gemidos endulzaban su oído y como su cara enrojecida y sus pupilas dilatadas y vidriosas demostraban que los mismos sentimientos que le estaban haciendo perder cualquier rastro de sentido común eran mutuos.

Quizás esa noche hizo lo único de lo que nunca se arrepentiría en sus 25 años de vida.

Quizás esa noche mientras la observaba dormir como una muñeca de porcelana en un mostrador, pendiente de ofrecer un inolvidable espectáculo, se arrepintió de haber ignorado esos sentimientos que siempre, inevitablemente, arrastró con él, en lo profundo de un equipaje donde las cosas que más necesitas tardas horas en encontrarlas.

Quizás Sakura nunca estuvo consciente de que quién le velaba el sueño era el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, pero sí estuvo consciente de que esa fue la única noche en mucho tiempo que no tuvo que llorar en la cara del monstruo de sus sueños.

...

* * *

_Siempre que lo vuelvo a leer recuerdo la primera vez que lo escribí, hace dos años ya._

_Muchas gracias por leer señores ^^_

_Nos vemos._


	10. Lo que no podemos evitar

_Después de que Sasuki al final se entregara al placer de la carne... uffff hooooooooooombres, que les das unos cariñitos y ya caen babeando a tus pies (? broma broma; bueno, aquí lo que sigue, despues de este capítulo cambiaran mucho las cosas_

_..._

**_Capítulo 10. Lo que no podemos evitar._**

* * *

Llevaba un buen tiempo en esa posición. Su cabeza era sujetada por su mano, apoyada desde el codo en aquel lado de la cama. Sabía que la posición le costaría un fuerte dolor de muñeca después, pero no le importaba. Estaba allí observando. Con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Pero no una de esas típicas sonrisas de autosuficiencia. A pesar de ser de lado, insinuaba cierta emoción, que no se podía describir con palabras. Sus ojos intentaban captar cada detalle de la mujer que dormitaba a su lado. Acostado boca abajo su cabello largo se esparcía por su espalda desnuda. Su cara estaba girada hacia él y algunos mechones le caían por el rostro. Un espectáculo hermoso. Con su otra mano retiró los cabellos para observar mejor su rostro. Su angelical rostro se veía totalmente relajado, no como cuando la veía inquieta, soñando con algo del pasado.

De repente su sonrisa se borró. Eso no estaba bien. Ella era Haruno Sakura. Sabía que lo de ayer no había sido lo correcto. El no merecía aquel trato. Ese cariño que ella expresó, no, no lo merecía. Se reincorporó en la cama, sentándose en el borde. Se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto, mientras intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Ya era de día, y el sol atravesaba el cristal de la ventana iluminando el lugar. Carraspeó la lengua, no le gustaba la claridad. Miró a la mesita buscando un reloj que le dijera la hora, y ahí estaba. Las 9:45 am. Iba a levantarse pero algo amarillento llamó su atención. Tomó entre sus manos el sobre abierto, de donde sobresalía otro pedazo de papel. Miró a la chica, y cerciorándose de que seguía dormida sacó el papel. Sus ojos recorrieron las breves líneas negras.

_Señorita Haruno Sakura:_

_Se le informa que el tiempo concedido a su petición en el País de la Ola llegado a su fin. Le transmitimos que deberá regresar a su aldea natal, La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, el día próximo al que le llegue esta carta. Esperamos que en todo el tiempo transcurrido haya logrado sus objetivos. También le informamos que se requiere de su presencia urgente en la villa. Las razones se le explicarán una vez haya llegado, puesto que es un asunto totalmente confidencial, al que no se le debe dar propaganda, o afectaría al futuro de nuestra preciada aldea. Esperemos que llegue pronto._

_Atentamente, el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, Uzumaki Naruto._

Terminó de leer, y devolvió el papel al sobre, lo colocó encima de la mesita otra vez. Sin expresión en el rostro se levantó y buscó su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente y la observó por última vez. Desapareció…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sintió como el molesto sol le golpeaba el rostro, obligándola a levantarse. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el otro lado vacío. Abrió más los ojos decepcionada y se giró boca arriba. Observó el techo, y recordó la noche anterior. Sonrió y se levantó de golpe. Enrollándose en la sábana su cuerpo desnudo. Fue hacia el baño y allí se dio una larga y relajando ducha. Salió 15 minutos después enrollada en una toalla. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue el sobre encima de la mesita de noche. Y junto se fue toda su alegría.

Caminó hacia el armario con la cabeza en lo que se suponía que debía hacer hoy. Esa carta le había sido entregada el día anterior por lo que eso significaba...

–Hoy debo volver a la aldea.

Se susurró a sí misma. Sus palabras estaban constituidas por un coctel de emociones que comenzaban a tener un mal sabor. Frustración, reproche, tristeza. Frustración, no quería volver. No ahora. No estaba preparada. La verdadera causa por la que se había marchado no fue exactamente por vacaciones, aunque fueron consideradas así. Reproche, había sido, muy poco tiempo, con dos años no le fue suficiente. Necesitaba más tiempo. Tristeza, había encontrado otro lazo. Quizás no tenía ni idea de adonde podría llevar, pero si lo había conseguido. No quería irse ahora. Por todo. Había recordado muchas cosas por culpa de la persona de la que no se quería separar. Una ironía en toda regla pero así era.

Al terminar de vestirse salió apresurada del apartamento. Debía hacer varias cosas antes de marcharse, y una de ellas era despedirse de sus amigos lugareños.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba inquieto, caminado de un lado a otro, sin poder estar tranquilo en un solo sitio. Nunca se le había visto así de nervioso en años. Casi se daba de cabezos contra la pared. Otra vez ella.

–Molestia.

Escupió para seguir con sus esfuerzos mentales. Ella se iba. Volvería a Konoha. No, ella no podía irse. No ahora que ya se había vuelto a acostumbrar a su presencia. Eso le preocupaba. Si se marchaba significaría que... se quedaría otra vez solo. No eso otra vez. No otra vez a vagar por los países, sin nadie. ¿Pero qué ya no se había acostumbrado a la soledad? Otra ironía. Años de extrema soledad, sometido a entrenar día tras día, noche tras noche. Sin descanso. Para consumar su ambición. Luego cuando pudo salir de ella, la volvió a elegir. Era estúpido que a estas alturas tuviera miedo. Si, miedo, de quedarse solo.

–¡Mierda!

Acabo estrellando su mano contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre se escurrió por entre sus novillos. Los miró ignorando el dolor. No le importaba. Se sentó una vez más en la butaca. Recostó sus codos en sus rodillas, a la vez que sostenía la cabeza. Tenía que poner la mente fría. Todavía la sangre se escurría formando un pequeño lago rojo en el suelo.

La realidad era esta. Se suponía que Sakura estaba de vacaciones, pero no exactamente era eso. Dos años. Nunca dijo haber pasado tanto tiempo. Suponía que solo había pasado medio año, o quizás uno entero. ¿Pero dos años? Eso era mucho tiempo. Pero no había que darle mucha importancia. Si bien no había que ser un superdotado para saber a qué y con quién se refería lo de sus objetivos. Su pasado. Lo sabía perfectamente, porque él era ese pasado.

Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a levantar. El sabía perfectamente a que se debía esa expresión. Su pasado, él. El dolor de su recuerdo. Cuando destruyó la aldea y posiblemente el que más le dolió de todos. Su partida. Un pequeño flash back vino y se fue con la rapidez de un parpadeo. Pero entre ese flash solo pudo distinguir lágrimas y palabras neutras, opacadas por alguna razón. Pero otro recuerdo invadió su mente. Por un momento se calmó, y cerró los ojos.

**_-Flash Back (recuerdo de Sakura)-_**

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres Sakura-chan?

Preguntó el chico rubio. Sentado detrás del escritorio con filas de papeles a cada lado. Tenía la mirada fija en su joven amiga. Intentaba comprender lo que se debatía en sus ojos, investigando si era la solución correcta.

– Si, Naruto.

Respondió la chica a la vez que asentía. El Hokage, se levantó de su asiento luciendo una colorida y elegante túnica. Se paró frente a ella y penetró con sus hermosos ojos azules, los jades de ella. Parecía segura de su petición, y él, como siempre, no iba a negarle sus deseos.

– Está bien, Sakura-chan- articuló, viendo la mirada esperanzada que tenía la pelirrosa-. Comprendo que quieras alejarte un tiempo.

Volvió a su posición inicial detrás del escritorio, sacó un papel de un cajón, cogió un pincel y mojó en tinta, mientras escribía encima del papel.

– Te daré como máximo dos años Sakura-chan- habló con voz calmada-. Eres muy necesaria aquí, y con dos años ya es demasiado tiempo prescindiendo de tus habilidades- explicó.

– Supongo que dos años serán suficiente para...- se mordió el labio, y Naruto levantó los ojos del papel, esperando- olvidarlo... todo.

– El día en que se cumpla el tiempo concebido te enviaré una carta, deberás regresar el día siguiente Sakura-chan.

Entonces se volvió a levantar y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella. Le colocó su mano en la mejilla y se la acarició tiernamente. Sakura le observó con los ojos temblorosos.

– Sabes que no aguantaría tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura-chan.

– Gracias Naruto- articuló la chica, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, y el rubio apoyaba su cabeza en los sedosos cabellos rosados.

**_-Fin flash back-_**

Su ''ayudita'' no cree que le haya complementado sus deseos. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón por la que ella se había marchado. Unos de sus recuerdos, adquiridos durante la breve profanación de su memoria. Había algo que le descolocaba, aunque no fuera tan importante.

Ver a Naruto hablando seriamente y acariciándole la mejilla, mientras ella no se apartaba ni nada, sino que parecía disfrutar del gesto. Carraspeó la lengua otra vez sin razón aparente. Eso no era importante. Ella había prácticamente huido de su recuerdo, y eso por alguna razón le enfurecía. Pero sin embargo ni siquiera lejos de su aldea había logrado olvidarlo. Eso era imposible, y más con él haciéndole preguntas y recordándole su existencia a cada rato. El no desistiría. Saber que su nombre aún está latente en la cabeza de la pelirrosa le provocaba una dicha infinita.

Sonrió casi con malicia. Él no le permitiría, no. Porque él se encargaría de que la existencia de Uchiha Sasuke, no se borrara de sus recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Hasta pronto!

Gritó la pelirrosa mientras se despedía. A las puertas de una tienda, cinco personas le decían adiós con las manos mientras ella imitaba el gesto. Una enorme sonrisa esperanzada se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando hubo desaparecido del campo de vista de sus amigos, borró la sonrisa por una melancólica. Solo le quedaba una persona por despedirse. La que quiso al final, solo para dedicarle más tiempo. Caminaba por las calles, marcadas por la fina luminosidad que desprendía el sol. No faltaba mucho para su partida, debía irse al atardecer. Para llegar temprano en la mañana a Konoha. Pero no quería despedirse de él.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa. No sabía si para él había significado lo mismo. Si sintió ese enorme deseo que le quemaba el interior. La necesidad de sentirlo cerca. Algo le preocupaba que él tuviera un sentimiento diferente con respecto a aquella noche. Pero no quería mostrarle importancia, solo necesitaba despedirse de él. Y quién sabe. Quizás algún día el tiempo los vuelva a unir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba varios minutos saltando por los tejados. La estaba buscando. No dejaría que se fuera sin dejarle un recuerdito. Sonrió maliciosamente. Había pensado la mejor manera de dejarle a Uchiha Sasuke más que presente. Ya lo tenía en mente. No escaparía a ese recuerdo. Al contrario la torturaría. Egoísta. Pero así era. El era capaz de todo mientras consiguiera su propósito. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado quien era. El era ese que causaría dolor a quién fuera siempre y cuando sus objetivos se cumplieran. Nunca le importó los sentimientos de los demás y muchos menos de ella. ¿Por qué tendrían que importarle ahora?

Sus cavilaciones y planes fueron olvidados con la escena que presenciaron sus ojos. Una mata de cabello rosa, era arrastrada y acorralada contra la pared oscura de un callejón. Parecía no oponer resistencia. ¿Qué sucedía? Se acercó sigilosamente para ver que ocurría. Y entendió el por qué del poco movimiento de la chica. Parecía estar paralizada. Porque estaba tiesa como una estatua. Más sin embargo tenía una mirada cargada de horror. Miraba a ese sujeto, parecía que sus ojos pedían piedad. Pero el sujeto no lo tomaba en cuenta, estaba muy ocupado gustando del sabor de su piel, expuesta a sus caricias lastimeras. En los ojos de la joven se veía la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos al no poder defenderse.

Sasuke observaba la escena hirviéndole la sangre. Su instinto asesino tomó posesión de su cuerpo, como si la olvidada marca de maldición se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo una vez más. El tipo ya le había levantado el vestido.

– Tu piel es deliciosa- comentó el tipo, mientras lamía el cuello de la chica, el hombre era muy musculoso y aunque bien parecido, no pasaba de ser un violador.

– Por... por favor- suplicó la chica, con voz opacaba por el terror y las lágrimas.

– Tranquila preciosa, esto te gustará- comentó con una sonrisa lasciva, mientras se disponía a bajar sus bragas.

La chica mostró una mirada de horror en cuanto sintió las manos del sujeto recorrer sus muslos hasta la tela de la ropa interior inferior.

– Suéltala- su voz sonó como un rugido escalofriante, el tipo giró el rostro, y tembló.

– Tú…- dijo con terror, mientras deshacía el agarre de la chica.

Sakura sin poder moverse, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mirando con horror a la persona oscurecida por la sombra que proporcionaba el callejón.

–Esta vez me cabreaste de verdad- pronunció Sasuke, con ira mientras el sujeto retrocedía hasta encontrarse con el fondo del callejón.

– No me mates- dijo el hombre, totalmente asustado.

– Lamento que eso no sea posible- dijo con aura asesina rodeándole, mientras hacía unos sellos, sus ojos por milésima de segundo se tornaron rojos, y otra vez Sakura tuvo esa terrible sensación una vez más, pero como la otra vez, lo tomó como producto del shock.

El sonido del chillar de miles de aves se escuchó junto con el grito desgarrador del hombre. Sakura no quiso mirar, esta escena le traía recuerdos. Sintió unos pasos cambiando hacia ella. Entonces sintió como otra vez podía moverse. Se levantó temblorosa, y con miedo de mirar hacia donde se había producido la horrorosa mezcla de sonidos.

– No mires- articuló el chico cuando ella se disponía a mirar hacia ese lugar.

Se acomodó la ropa todavía en shock. Sintió como era cargada en brazos y saltaba por encima de los tejados. Se acomodó en el pecho del chico que la tenía bien sujeta. En esos momentos a Sasuke se le había olvidado la razón por la cual la buscaba. Con tan solo presenciar la escena en aquel bar, le hizo tener ganas de matarlo, pero estaban en un lugar público, así que solo tuvo que limitarse a hacérselo creer. Pero entonces ya no tuvo por qué retenerse y sucedió. La historia fue como un dejavu. Ella totalmente indefensa, y él no se pudo de contener las ganas de matar a quien le hacía daño. Otra ironía. ¿Qué no tiempo atrás sentía ganas de desaparecerla del mundo de los vivos? Era una cadena de tres siguiendo una sucesión. Primero la protege, después la intenta matar y luego la vuelve a proteger.

Llegaron al domicilio del Tetsu. Una vez entrado por la ventana que ya estaba abierta. Le dejó sobre la cama. Parecía haberse quedado dormida. Suavemente la cubrió con la manta, pero en ese preciso momento ella despertó. Le observó con los ojos todavía opacados por el susto.

– Gracias- articuló mirándole a los ojos.

– Hmp- soltó solo mientras se sentaba en la banca.

Ella hizo además de levantarse pero las palabras del le distrajeron de sus intenciones.

– ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó serio, muy serio.

– Me... tengo que ir, debo...- pero no pudo terminar.

– Volver a Konoha- finalizó por ella.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pero sus recuerdos le respondieron, no encontró a su Tetsu junto a ella cuando despertó, y además el sobre no estaba en la posición que recordó haberlo dejado-. Leíste la carta.

– …

El ambiente se tornó tenso. Sasuke debatía en su cabeza lo que estaba dispuesto a decirle antes de presenciar tan asquerosa escena. Bufó al recordarlo, pero se tranquilizó, ese hombre tuvo su merecido. Mientras se enorgullecía de haber librado al mundo de semejante lapa, la suave voz de la pelirrosa lo sacó de su interior.

– Yo te buscaba para...- vaciló un momento, mientras recordaba que quizás su objetivo no era despedirse- ...quería hacerte una proposición.

– …

– Yo... quería saber si tú querías venir a Konoha conmigo.

El mundo se detuvo para Sasuke. Y esas simples palabras se repetían en su cabeza como un disco rayado. Volver a Konoha. Volver a Konoha.

– Tu me dijiste que una vez estuviste allí y yo...- volvió a hablar y Tetsu recordó esa vez.

**_-Flash Back-_**

–Yo una vez estuve en Konoha- comentó el chico pelicastaño mientras se recuperaba del reciente entrenamiento con su compañera.

– ¿A sí?- respondió sorprendida-. ¿Y qué te pareció?

–Una buena aldea sin duda- dijo, sin querer.

– ¿Te gustaría volver?- preguntó ella con cara de niña ilusionada.

– Supongo...- articuló con duda- ...quizás, algún día... pueda... regresar.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

–... yo quería saber si te gustaría regresar conmigo- terminó para dejar patidifuso a Tetsu.

– ¿Regresar?

–Si, no creo que el Hokage tenga ningún problema- habló ella.

–El Hokage¿?

– Si, Naruto no tendría ningún problema- explicó la chica-. Serías un extranjero, un turista, Naruto te daría el pase perfectamente.

– Es que no...

– Si no quieres está bien, solo te lo proponía- se excusó mirando la cara asombrada del chico.

– No... No puedo volver a Konoha- habló por fin, sorprendiéndola

– ¿Por qué? Tú dijiste...

–Cambié de opinión.

–Ah bueno...- dijo decepcionada-. Yo... me tengo que ir, se supone que ya debería estar en camino.

– ¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

– Quizás… -eso era un no indirecto, no le volvería a ver, lo sabía.

Ya después no se dijo nada más que un adiós totalmente apagado de ella. Tetsu vio desaparecer por la puerta su última oportunidad de no volver a sentirse solo. Ese quizás no le convenció. Ella se lo había dicho pero sabía que no la volvería a ver. Antes no le importaría pero ahora sí. Se acercó a la ventana y la pudo ver caminando lejos de él. Sus ojos no pararon de mirarla hasta que desaparecía entre tantos edificios. Cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar ese recuerdo. Ahora si sería la definitiva, ese sería el adiós definitivo. No la volvería a ver. Aunque ella no tuviera ni la menor idea de quién era él. Siempre tan ingenua.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Antes de salir completamente de la aldea, miró hacía la lejanía que proponía el extenso manto azul. Suspiró y luego respiró profundamente. El olor a mar le tapó la nariz y dejó salir el aire, mientras chocaba con la suave niebla, la cual se dejó notar por unos segundos. Bajó hacia el bote y saludó al que sería su guía y transportador. Se sentó en la tabla y contempló por última vez la aldea de la Ola. Ese pequeño pueblo que le traía recuerdos dulces y amargos a la vez. Cerró los ojos, para recordar los últimos momentos. Un flash de recuerdos recorrió su cabeza, desde su primera misión, hasta ese tiempo que estuvo en la actualidad. Suspiró con cansancio, abriendo los ojos, y ubicándolos en ningún punto en concreto.

–Adiós... Kuro Tetsu.


	11. Su hogar, ¿mi hogar?

_Bueno, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero porque no es importante. Lo bueno viene después xD. Aunque creo que explicaría algunas cosas, pero en fin. Lamento que sea corto, es que no he podido ampliarlo más. Tengo la cabeza seca, con tanto examen tanta mierda final. En fin, me dejo de tanto palabreríp. _

**Capítulo 11: Su hogar, ¿mi hogar?**

* * *

Llevaba un par de horas caminando. A estas horas suponía que ya debía estar cerca de su querida aldea. Sonrió y aspiró el exquisitito aroma a primavera que arrastró la suave brisa que acaba de mecer sus cabellos. Levantó el rostro, y por entre los árboles, a los lejos, ya asomaba la punta del edificio más alto de la Aldea Oculta de La Hoja.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de algún matorral. La chica se puso en alerta mirando hacia todos los lados. Sacó un kunai de su bolsita, y lo empuñó en modo defensa. Inspeccionó el lugar, buscando alguna señal. Entonces sintió como se acercaba. Esquivó el kunai que le fue lanzado a tiempo, dando un salto hacia atrás. Ubicó su vista en aquel punto y de entre los arbustos apareció la sobra de un hombre. No lo distinguió, la falta de sol oscurecía su rostro.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó a aquel sujeto.

– ¿Qué no me recuerdas? –preguntó dejando que el sol le aclara el rostro, y ella le mirara totalmente sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Caminaba despreocupado por las calles de la villa. Libro en alto, y mano libre en bolsillo. Sonreía tontamente de vez en cuando y se sonrojaba. Saludaba con su mano libre a quién conociera que le pasara por delante y volvía a su pose despreocupada. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Bajó el libro y centró su vista en algún punto a lo lejos, donde se podía observar apenas la enorme puerta de la entrada a Konoha. Sacó un reloj de su bolsillo y lo observó detenidamente.

–Hmm –se rascó la barbilla–. Supongo que eso debe ser –se dijo así mismo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y cambiaba la dirección–. Supongo que hoy será un día movidito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué no está claro? –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Rechazaste mi oferta –reprochó.

– Cambié de opinión.

– Eso mismo dijiste la última vez –volvió a reprochar y el bufó.

– Volví a cambiar de opinión –se justificó hartándose de que no hubiese dado saltos de alegría en vez de estarle pidiendo una explicación que hasta el mismo desconocía.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Seguro que no vas a acobardarte, otra vez? –dijo mirándole con desconfianza.

– Puedes estar tranquila –le contestó con seriedad.

–Vamos –invitó ella echando a andar y el solo la siguió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa era una mañana verdaderamente aburrida. Los dos porteros de las enormes puertas de Konoha, bostezaban mientras intentaban entretenerse en vano. La brisa primaveral que siempre soplaba en el país del fuego agraviaba la situación y provocaba un sueño que podría poner en peligro la vida de los ciudadanos si se acercaba algún enemigo.

Uno de los porteros, con una venda que le tapaba parte del tabique de la nariz y las mejillas, jugaba con un pequeño guindajo en su boca, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. El otro, llevaba su mano apoyada en la barra frente a donde se encontraba sentado, a la vez sujetándose la cabeza. Este lanzaba con su mano libre una piedra al aire.

– Tsk, ¿por qué seguimos en este trabajo Izumo, compañero? –preguntó el de la matita.

– Eso mismo llevo preguntándome toda mi vida, Kotetzu –respondió el otro.

– ¿No deberíamos jubilarnos ya? –preguntó Kotetzu dando un enorme bostezo–. Llevamos más de 20 años en este trabajo. Nos merecemos un descanso.

– Tsk, todavía somos muy jóvenes para jubilarnos Kotetzu –le dijo cansado Izumo.

– Sí pero…

– Espera –fue interrumpido por Izumo que levantó una mano a la altura de su boca–. Alguien se acerca a la entrada.

– ¿Enemigo? –preguntó el otro poniéndose en alerta.

– No lo creo, esa chacra se me hace conocido.

Los dos afinaron la vista hacia la lejanía que se extendía más allá de la entrada. Dos figuras borrosas se acercaban, y ambos intentaban identificar a lo lejos de quienes se trataba.

– Ese cabello… –identificó Izumo.

– Ha vuelto –articuló Kotetzu sorprendido.

A lo lejos, aunque ya no tanto, la pelo rosa sonreía abiertamente al distinguir a lo lejos la entrada de su preciada aldea. La había extrañado. Todo de ella. Ese clima primaveral y templado que la caracterizaba y siempre estaba latente. Ni frío ni calor, lo justo para estar fresco. Los peculiares sonidos de sus compañeros haciendo alboroto. Las llegadas tarde y escusas de su sensei; a su mejor amigo. Avanzaba con lenta desesperación fingida. Intentaba que sus piernas no la traicionaran y comenzaran a correr por su cuenta, para alcanzar lo más rápido posible aquel suelo que a pesar de no poseer ninguna diferencia física que hiciese la diferencia le hacía sentir más segura que en cualquier castillo blindado.

Sin embargo nuestro otro personaje no se encontraba exactamente tan gustoso como la Haruno. Sentía miedo. Observaba como esa enorme puerta se acercaba cada vez, haciéndose más grande. ¿Qué haría ahora? Por su parte, en contraste con la Haruno, sus piernas estaban a punto de hacerle dar media vuelta y alejarse, para seguir con la antes decisiva idea de no volver a pisar nunca más aquella aldea que tanto odiaba y que le traía tantos recuerdos que le revolvían el estómago, dándole ganas de vomitar toda la rabia que los antiguos consejos le hicieron acumular.

Estaba llegando a aquella aldea que el pasado intentó destruir, y un miedo intenso le carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir una vez frente de esas personas que aún le provocaban ''asco''? Observó a su compañera, sonriendo y perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual un poco le molestó, puesto que tanto tiempo sin verla, ya no le era tan fácil distinguir sus emociones, no como antes. Mucho antes.

– ¡Sakura-san ha vuelto! –exclamó Izumo poniéndose de pie.

– Hola Izumo-san, Kotetzu-san –saludó con una enorme sonrisa Sakura, extrañaba a los dos ''enérgicos'' e inseparables compañeros.

– Sakura-san cuanto tiempo –se unió Kotetzu.

– Mucho tiempo, si. Lo siento. Tal vez me pasé un poco –dijo ella.

– El Hokage-sama estará muy emocionado de volver a verla –comentó Izumo.

– De hecho voy directo hacia allá para dar el informe –dijo a punto de volver a caminar.

– ¿Y él? –preguntó Kotetzu viendo a Tetsu.

– Viene conmigo –informó la chica–. Hasta pronto.

–Hasta pronto –dijeron los porteros al unísono.

Sakura comenzó a caminar, seguida de Tetsu completamente desconcertado. Algo recordaba a esos dos, los porteros encargados de vigilar la entrada de Konoha. Los que no estaban aquel día que se marchó de la aldea. Detrás de ella solo la veía caminar, solo su espalda. Notaba como giraba el rostro a cada lado constantemente. Cuando lograba ver su perfil, notaba la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que mostraba por regresar a _su_ aldea. Él ignorando olímpicamente todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, producto de tales condiciones en que se encontraba, solo se limitaba a observar de reojo sus alrededores.

La aldea no estaba nada a como la recordaba. ¿Qué va a estar? ¿Qué no recordaba que la había destruido la última vez que se pasó por ella? Sonrió con ironía. Para luego apretar los dientes con molestia. Observaba de reojo a cada persona. No se le perdía una. No se le perdía un gesto, una palabra, incluso podía leer sus mentes, oler sus emociones. Pareciera que nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido 5 años atrás. Sonreían, conversaban animadamente, atendían sus negocios con felicidad y energías, atendían a sus familias. Enojo, envidia. Seguían sus vidas como si nada. Habían olvidado todo. Se comportaban como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido, como si la guerra hubiera sido una simple pesadilla. La envidia le producía un intenso malestar que a duras penas sus nervios podían controlar. Ellos podían olvidar el pasado; sabían olvidar, sin embargo él, aún no podía deshacerse de sus lamentaciones.

Estaba tan concentrado, que notó tarde que ella se había parado. La observó desde sus espaldas, con la cabeza alzada, observando hacia arriba. También miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la enorme torre roja del Hokage. Por su cabeza pasaron leves y borrosas imágenes de un edificio totalmente diferente, pero que conservaba casi la misma estructura geométrica que la actual. Volvió a andar, y él la imitó. Pero ella volvió a parar.

– Debe informar de mi llegada –se dirigió hacia él–. Creo que será mejor que me esperes aquí –habló esperando su aceptación–. Yo le hablaré a Naruto de ti.

– Hmp –solo asintió y ella le sonrió.

– No me tardo –informó y procedió a subir las escaleras.

Subió las anchas escaleras con calma hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al interior del enorme edificio. Todo estaba exactamente igual que hace 2 años. Las paredes conservaban ese oscuro color marrón. Solo sus paso resonaban en tan desolado pasillo. Llegó a su destino y tragó grueso, aunque con una enorme sonrisa. Suspiró y acto seguido dio dos suaves golpes. Escuchó esa voz que comenzaba a hacerle hervir las células. Abrió suavemente la puerta y con la más sincera sonrisa que pudieron dibujar sus labios.

– Hola, Naruto –el susodicho levantó rápidamente la cara de las hojas que firmaba.

– ¡Sakura-chan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él seguía observando los alrededores que sus ojos podían captar. Los ojos ''normales'' eran muy limitados, solo alcanzaba a observar lo mínimo. No había pasado ni un minuto, y ya se estaba aburriendo. Él no era del tipo que ''esperaba pacientemente''. No se quedaría ahí solo esperando. Así que, como de alguna forma quería enterarse de lo que pasaría en esa oficina, miró hacia arriba, analizando detenidamente cada ventana. Sonrió de lado al encontrar la que buscaba. Su intuición no podía fallar. Nunca lo hacía. De un salto llegó hasta el cristal. Pasó totalmente desapercibido. Su velocidad era notable. Allí concentró sus ojos, para captar cada detalle de lo que se acontecía en la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! –exclama el rubiales emocionado, mientras daba vueltas en los aires a Sakura, mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

– Naruto también te extrañé, pero me estas ahogando –dijo ella divertida.

– Lo siento Sakura-chan pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo –se quejó mientras la bajaba pero aun así seguía estrechándola contra sí.

– Lo siento mucho, no quise dejarte solo tanto tiempo –se disculpó aún entre sus brazos–. Pero se me fue el tiempo, cuando vine a darme cuenta…

– No me tienes que dar explicaciones, Sakura-chan, te comprendo –la interrumpió para consolarla, mientras ella se estrechaba contra su pecho.

– Te eché de menos…

– Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte Sakura-chan –confesó susurrando–. De volver a tocarte –entonces se separó de ella, y le miró tiernamente–. De volver a… –bajó sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca imaginó que las cosas irían por ese camino. Era inesperado, sorpresivo, arrasador. Esperó cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Por qué no le golpeaba? ¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¿Por qué estaba _besando _a Naruto?

Unas ganas desquiciantes de romper esa ventana y asesinar a cuanto ser viviente se encontrara en aquella habitación se apoderaron de él, con la misma rapidez que una gota de lluvia golpea el asfalto. La rabia se apoderó de él con la misma facilidad que se canta mal una canción, cuando vio como ambos dentro se juntaban sus labios. Él la sostenía de la cintura, ella enrollaba sus brazos en su cuello, y correspondía gustosa. Esos labios besados por aquel que antes se hizo llamar mejor amigo e incluso hermano, devoraba, porque eso hacía, esos labios que por derecho le pertenecían.

Conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía, y conteniendo su instinto asesino saltó una vez más de la ventana, al suelo. Ignorando lo que antes había presenciado, se alejó de la escena del acto. Dijo que la esperaría y ella le dijo que no se tardaba, pero por el rumbo que iban las cosas, prefería alejarse de allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al cabo de un tiempo se separaron, pero aún siento el sabor del contrario en sus labios. Se miraron, ella descifró en su mirada que su ''amigo'' en verdad le había extrañado. Sakura sintió por un momento la necesidad de prolongar la situación, pero recordó que tenía a alguien esperando.

– Naruto debo irme –pronunció provocando que él la soltara–. Pero antes tengo que decirte que no he venido sola.

– ¿Ah, no?

– He traído a alguien que conocí allá, y que ha venido antes a la aldea. Le traeré acá para que le abras el expediente.

– Ne, Sakura-chan, no tengo ganas de eso ahora. Tráelo más tarde.

– Está bien, Naruto –dijo con un hondo suspiro–. Me voy entonces.

– Claro, Sakura-chan, debes estar cansada –dijo comprensivo, aunque en cierto modo decepcionado.

– Te veo mañana si –dijo ella saliendo ya de la oficina.

– Hasta mañana Sakura-chan.

Salió de la oficina de su mejor amigo y Hokage dando un hondo suspiro. Se llevó las manos a los labios y sonrió contra sus dedos. Pero recordó enseguida de quien le esperaba. Se dispuso a bajar a donde Tetsu supuestamente le esperaba. Llegó al pie de las enormes escaleras, pero él no estaba.


	12. Recuerdos Conversaciones

_Wow, me he tardado mucho, pero es que tenía exámenes y tal. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones. TRES MESES! Sin hacer nada, tendré mucho tiempo, mucho mucho. Ahora podré subirlos todos de golpe. Aquí os lo dejo._

_..._

**_Capítulo 12: Reencuentros. Conversaciones._**

* * *

Observó la oscura habitación después de abrir la puerta. En la oscuridad no se veía nada, obviamente, pero no sabía si quería verla. Se decidió a encender la luz, y casi le dan un infarto cuando la observo atentamente. Se adentro en ella, maldiciéndose. La habitación estaba llena de polvo, totalmente. Observo los rincones, el polvo casi le llegaba a los tobillos. Caminó hacia la encimera de la pequeña cocina, que conectaba con el salón. Pasó su dedo por encima y lo observó. Se agachó a la altura de la encimera. Olió y dio un enorme estornudo que esparció el polvo haciendo que su nariz se pusiera roja. Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire tratando de que el aire le agravara la alergia que le venía. Dio otro enorme estornudo. Y se frotó la nariz.

– Esto está hecho un asco –se dijo con una gotita cayéndole por la frente, no solo por el cansancio del viaje, sino además por ver el estado en que se encontraba su casa después de dos años–. Creo que descansar tendrá que esperar, porque...

Caminó hacia lo que sería la habitación. Abrió la puerta temiendo a ese otro cuarto. Encendió el interruptor y soltó un grito de horror. Su cama sin sábanas estaba totalmente arruinada. En el centro del colchón una enorme mancha negra, que hizo que le saliera un tic en el ojo. Observó el techo. Las esquinas llenas de telarañas como el salón, y todavía las podía observar moverse por las mismas. Apretó los dientes con horror, y tragó grueso.

– Mejor comienzo ya –se dijo a sí misma–. Espero acabar en poco tiempo –intentó animarse.

Y así comenzó con la limpieza. Cogió una escoba y el recogedor. Barrió cada rincón del pequeño apartamento y sacudió cada esquina del techo. Limpió las encimeras. Quitó las escasas pero notorias telas de araña. Quitó polvos. El baño estaba igual de asqueroso, y se puso manos a la obra sin pensarlo.

– Cuanto antes mejor –se dijo aguantando la respiración y cerrando un ojo para no ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Nota: esto sucede al mismo tiempo que Sakura hace limpieza doméstica)

Mientras tanto en otro lado, una sombra saltaba ágilmente entre los tejados. A plena luz del día, aún era imperceptible. Saltaba buscando su destino. El cual aún no lograba divisar. Observaba de reojo a su alrededor, la gente caminaba tranquila y sonriente. A sus empleos o aficiones, o simplemente a la academia ninja los más pequeños. Paró de golpe a observar la susodicha. Contempló con atención a los futuros defensores de la aldea, corretear por los patios de la academia. Un leve sorbo de melancolía le recorrió acompañada de leves imágenes del pasado.

Comenzó a saltar bruscamente para repeler sus memorias. Ya se estaba alejando un poco del pueblo, puesto que los árboles se hacían más espesos y las casas más escasas. Paró en seco en el suelo al haber pasado la última casa que quedaba. Ante sus pies se dibujaba la silueta de un camino que a pesar de los años parecía ''remoldeado''. Caminó decidido a seguir la ruta, sin saber con seguridad que esperar del otro lado. El camino se extendía entre unos medianos árboles.

En un punto la senda pasó de ser de tierra removida a piedras en láminas encajadas en el suelo. Siguió caminando y los árboles cada vez se separaban más. A lo lejos distinguió una enorme puerta la cual reconoció al instante. Se paró por un momento y observó. Estaba todo como la última vez que lo vio, o al menos por fuera. Avanzó a la enorme puerta, abierta de par en par. Se colocó frente a la puerta esperando a ver las ruinas de lo que una vez fue el barrio de los guerreros más prestigiosos de Konoha, pero...

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí…? –observó el interior del barrio con los ojos muy abiertos

¿Qué pasaba?

Miró a lo lejos. Ese ya no era el barrio Uchiha. Las casas decaídas y lúgubres que esperaba, los techos cayéndose, la ventanas y puertas zafados de sus sitios. Las calles escambrosas sucias de tierra y rocas. Sin vida y escalofriante, como un pueblo fantasma inhabitado por siglos. No, nada eso. El barrio Uchiha era todo lo contrario. Nada de casas decaídas y lúgubres, en lugar de eso, casitas pintadas de colores claros, cremosos y alegres. Techos de tejas trabajados cuidadosamente y perfectamente colocados haciendo un hermoso contraste con la pintura exterior de la casas. Las puertas y ventanas perfectamente colocadas de madera tallada. Las calles no poseían la marca del desierto típico de años de inutilidad y desolación. Y mucho menos mostraba escombros por doquier. Estaba lleno de gente. Familias. Niños pequeños jugueteaban entre arbustos muy verdes, y calles sementadas y lisas.

Un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad le recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, sin embargo Sasuke se aventuró a entrar completamente.

Caminó durante un buen tiempo adentrándose en el ''ex barrio Uchiha''. Parecía como la misma aldea. Definitivamente no era como lograba recordar. Al parecer la aldea siguió con su vida sin hacer mención en hechos pasados, tanto que decidieron hacer desaparecer la existencia del apellido Uchiha.

Ya no estaban los típicos adornos de su clan, ni rastro del abanico blanco y rojo. Contemplaba cada rincón con desasosiego. Caminaba entre la gente mientras con enormes sonrisas le saludan con un ''bienvenido a la aldea''. Le enfurecía tal felicidad. Estaban profanando la memoria de sus antepasados. Están habitando las casas manchadas de sangre de los Uchiha. Caminó sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba.

Entonces paró exclusivamente a ver ''esa'' casa delante de él. Especialmente enorme se extendía ante sus ojos. El único solar inhabitado. Las puertas y ventanas cerradas estaban precintadas, con una cinta amarilla que la rodeaba como una escena donde se cometió un crimen. Qué ironía. Pensó. El único lugar que no combinaba con el alborozo del resto.

Avanzó percatándose de la soledad que de repente había. La vitalidad que casi podía palpar anteriormente parecía un ectoplasma oculto dentro de la cárcel de su cuerpo. Las palabras ahora solo le llegaban como livianos susurros arrastrados por el viento.

La puerta tenía un papel donde se leía ''Prohibido el paso''. Sonrió con burla. No podían prohibirle el paso a _su _propia casa. Y con toda la seguridad abrió la puerta adentrándose en la estancia. Un sitio escalofriante. Totalmente oscuro. La madera que la construía se veía completamente vieja y frágil, y el material pétreo que cubría la misma no parecía muy estable tampoco. Contempló la estancia y una oleada de malos recuerdos invadieron su mente, pero había pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con ellos que ya no le afectaban.

Sin mucha vacilación subió las escaleras. La madera crujía a su paso, incluso ya estando encima.

Observó con detenimiento cada habitación de la planta superior, mirando con añoranza. La última que quedaba, la suya. Corrió la puerta plegable y se adentró en ella. Otra cosa que no había cambiado. Todo estaba exactamente como lo dejó. Excepto por la delicada y enorme alfombra de suciedad que parecía resguardar los recuerdos de la deterioración. Las sábanas no habían sido cambiadas aún después de 12 años. Estas ya solo eran polvo debajo de una manta de suciedad y telarañas. Examinó cada rincón, hasta cada telaraña. Cada pelusa, cada ángulo ensombrecido por la mugre. Nadie se había atrevido a tocar nada, absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos acabaron en el punto que más ignoraba. La cómoda no se salvaba del descuido, y menos esa fotografía. Avanzó con pasos cortos, hasta llegar frente a la cómoda. Escrudiñó el pedazo de madera cubierta de más polvo. Estaba dispuesto a levantarla...

– No deberías estar aquí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se lanzó contra el sofá con tanta fuerza, que el estruendo hacía parecer que había usado su super fuerza. Se recostó y respiró tranquilamente por fin.

– Ah he terminado, después de... –observó el reloj de la cocina–. 2 horas y 45 minutos –dio un enorme bostezo y se acurrucó.

Se hizo un ovillo dispuesta a tomarse un descanso pero...

– ¡SAKURAAAAAA!

– ¡Ah! –gritó del susto cayéndose del sofá–. ¿Qué, qué? –movió la cabeza a los lados.

– ¡FRENTONAAAA!‼ –escuchó un enorme grito del otro lado de la puerta.

– Ino –se dijo llevándose una mano a la cara y levantándose para abrir la puerta.

– ¡Sakura! –gritó Ino del otro lado–. Me avisó Naruto que habías vuelto –dijo abrazando a su amiga–. Te extrañé frente de marquesina.

– Yo también te extrañe Ino-cerda –respondió la pelirrosa correspondiendo el abrazo de su aún más exuberante amiga.

– ¿Qué tal en el país de las Olas? –preguntó la rubia separándose y sentándose en el sofá.

– Muy bien, muy bien –respondió Sakura sonriente imitando a la rubia.

– ¿Muchos chicos guapos por allá? –interrogó picarona la ojiazul.

– Bueno… si… –Sakura se rascó la barbilla.

– AH!, supongo que no te aburriste, ¿eh? –río la de pelo largo pero de repente se puso seria y Sakura lo notó.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, nada –intentó disimular con una enorme sonrisa mientras cruzaba las manos en el aire. Sakura, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga, arqueó una ceja pero luego lo atribuyó a uno de sus tantos cambios de humor. Continuaron sonriendo y contándose las últimas noticias.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– No deberías estar aquí.

Escuchó una voz inquietantemente conocida. Sin sobresaltarse ni mostrar asombro se giró para encararla. El negro chocó contra el azul. El rubio tenía el ceño levemente arrugado. Tetsu le recorrió con la mirada antes de contestarle.  
No llevaba la ropa que recordaba. Y su aspecto no le aportaba esas sensaciones que recordaba.

Si esa fuese la primera vez que lo vería, si acabara de conocerle, diría incluso que Uzumaki Naruto emitía un aura de prepotencia y su aspecto imponía tal respeto, que ni siquiera a él se le hubiese ocurrido desafiarle de gratis y esperar salir ileso de tal impertinencia. Naruto llevaba una especie de capa roja opaca encima de un abrigo negro y la banda de Konoha adornaba elegantemente su frente.

– Lo sé –respondió cortante.

– Nunca te he visto por la aldea, y yo como Hokage los conozco a todos. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –preguntó con voz autoritaria, a Sasuke incluso le resultó amenazante esa forma desconocida de hablar, en un personaje que no aparentaba nada de lo que recordaba.

– Hmp –emitió dejándose ver ya que su rostro estaba oculto por la sombra–. Soy Kuro Tetsu.

– ¿Qué haces aquí... Kuro Tetsu? –pronunció con voz fuerte–. Es un área restringida cerrada para todos los habitantes de la villa.

– Resulta que soy turista –explicó.

– Resulta, que es el mismo trato a todos. Ahora responde –exigió el Hokage–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Venía a visitar el tan famoso barrio Uchiha –comenzó a hablar–. Debo decir que me sorprendí bastante ya que me esperaba un lugar menos habitado. Y me topé con la gran mansión de los Uchiha y no pude evitar que la curiosidad me guiara –terminó sonriendo de lado pensando que el rubio haría algún acto de ataque pero en lugar de eso esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Ya, eso normal 'ttebayo! –dijo Naruto pasándose la manos despreocupadamente por la nuca–. A muchos turistas les vence la curiosidad por ver la gran mansión del tan famoso clan.

El cambio radical fue un shock para el pelinegro. Ahora que comenzaba a hacerse una idea de un Naruto complemente serio y autoritario, la decepción le habría los ojos para mostrarle que ese idiota rubio que siempre gastaba bromas y correteaba haciendo bulla por las calles de la aldea, no había cambiado absolutamente nada.

– Hmp –asintió–. ¿Esta era su habitación, cierto? –preguntó de repente Tetsu, Naruto frunció levemente el ceño.

– Si, esta era su habitación –respondió–. Hace 12 años –Tetsu le obervó extrañado y frunció el seño.

– Hmp –miró hacia otro lado.

– Sabes, me pregunto, si algún esta mansión volverá a tener gente –comentó el rubiales observando los rincones.

– ¿Por qué el barrio Uchiha está habitado? –preguntó sin rodeos y con cierta molestia, ya tenía suficiente con que profanaran con palabras su apellido como para que también con acciones les hiciera ver como escoria, eliminando cada recuerdo.

– Hmm –Naruto se frotó las sienes–. Bueno, cuando él atacó la aldea, todo quedó devastado. El arrasó con todo, con cada casa, con cada persona –en esto último frunció el ceño entre molesto y triste–. Aunque solo hubo un lugar al que no quiso destruir.

– Su barrio –lo recordaba.

– Es obvio y, de hecho, a nadie le extrañó. Pero, cuando todo terminó incluso en la misma guerra necesitábamos evacuar gente, y este era el único sitio que quedaba intacto. Luego ya después que reconstruimos la aldea, muchas familias quisieron quedarse por los motivos que sean y yo no me negué. Además era una pena desperdiciar tanta vivienda, era destruirla o repoblarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Sakura e Ino habían decidido comer fuera ya que en casa de la pelirrosa no había nada comestible. Estaban en el Ichiraku mientras conversaban animadamente. Ayame llegó y les sirvió sus pedidos mientras sonreía abiertamente.

– Ah Sakura-san qué bueno que haya vuelto –dijo la muchacha.

– Gracias Ayame-san, me alegra volver a la aldea –agradeció sonriente Sakura.

– Así que la aldea de la Ola no ha cambiado nada –comentó Ino echándose un bocado.

– No, sigue igual que cuando fui con 12 años –articuló llevándose una buena cucharada a la boca.

– Sakura –Ino de repente se puso seria–. Sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

– ¿Hmm? –Sakura emitió el sonidito mientras masticaba.

– Sakura, sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea –Sakura paró y posó sus ojos en Ino, absorbió rápidamente el fideo que le quedó colgando de la boca–. Cuando te fuiste me dejaste preocupada. Naruto dijo que necesitabas vacaciones, porque estabas cansada, pero nadie se toma unas vacaciones de dos años. Sakura, no deberías seguir echándote la culpa de lo que pasó por...

– Ino… Lo sé. Ya han pasado 12 años –afirmó tranquilamente-. Demasiado tiempo, ¿cómo crees que sigo echándome la culpa de lo que hizo alguien como él?

– Sakura... qué alivio –calló y vio como la pelirrosa seguía comiendo sus fideos tranquilamente–. Espero que lo hayas conseguido.

– Yo siempre logro lo que me propongo Ino –habló orgullosa la chica–. No como tú –dijo maliciosa, para cambiar el tema–. ¿No dijiste que cuando volviera estarías más delgada? –Ino se observó, estaba delgada.

– Más que tú lo estoy –Ino la observó con fingida desaprobación–. Estás gorda –a Sakura le palpitó una vena en la frente.

– ¿¡Qué has dicho cerda!? –gritó enfadada.

– ¡Lo qué has oído frentona! –gritó esta también, ambas electrocutándose mutuamente.

En ese momento Ayame salía de la cocina y vio a las amigas inseparables y eternas rivales. Le salió una gotita de sudor en el costado de la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke observó como el rubio se recostaba tranquilamente en una de las butacas de la habitación. Se pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca haciéndose una almohada y recostó un pie sobre otro. Sasuke lo observaba molesto. Había dicho que los Uchiha habían desaparecido. No era cierto. Él era un Uchiha, él último, que a los ojos de ''todos'' estaba muerto.

Sentía enojo. Estaban menospreciando su existencia y la de sus antepasados en la historia. Pareciera que quisieran borrar todo rastro del tan poderoso clan. Tuvo que concentrar todo su autocontrol para no volver a destruir la aldea. El rubio parecía despreocupado mientras miraba las musarañas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionar su nombre, se refirió a él con un simple pronombre. Pero... si querían deshacerse completamente de los Uchiha, ¿por qué habían dejado de lado la mansión y simplemente la habían clausurado?

– ¿Por qué estáis tan seguros que los Uchiha no volverán? –preguntó llamando la atención que le observó como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

Entonces el rubio frunció el seño y se puso rígido a la par de serio. Levantó el rostro clavando sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la carencia de luz, en el desconocido, quién no cambió su actitud ante el amenazante ojo del Hokage.

– Yo destruí al último Uchiha –mencionó causando enojo en el susodicho–. No volverán, no hay forma de que el Sharingan vuelva a la vida, si él último Uchiha está desaparecido hace cinco años y lo más probable muerto, ¿cómo renacerá el apellido? –a Sasuke le sorprendió la seriedad con que hablaba cuando él todo se lo tomaba en broma.

– ''Antes'' –se dijo.

– Ahh –el rubio bostezó–. El pasado al pasado, por cierto –el rubio se llevó un dedo a la quijada como recordando algo–. Me llamo...

– Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage de la aldea Oculta de la Hoja –habló por él Tetsu, por puro instinto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres un espía? –preguntó ingenuo y sorprendido.

– Todos hablan del gran Uzumaki Naruto, héroe del mundo shinobi – soltó con desprecio desapercibido–. ''Tsk, y del mejor ninja que jamás ha existido ni palabra'' –pensó con rabia.

– Supongo que soy famoso –y rió como un idiota en opinión de Sasuke.

– ''Hmp, imbécil''

Naruto de repente recordó algo.

– ¡Ah!, tengo que volver a la torre –se puso nervioso–. Había quedado con Kakashi-sensei para resolver uno asuntos –se fijó en Tetsu–. Tú te vienes conmigo –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

– Como eres extranjero te tengo que tomar identificación y el tiempo que te quedarás, ya sabes esas formalidades, según Kakashi-sensei son medidas de seguridad contra los espías, aunque después de la guerra ninja no ha sucedido mucho y las misiones han sido aburridas 'ttebayo –terminó el rubio haciendo un puchero de molestia.

Sasuke bufó, tendría que ir sino quería meterse en problemas. Lo odiaba, no quería estar con él. Le estaba molestando, y no precisamente su aptitud, sino que volvió a sentir la misma sensación que cuando volvió a ver Sakura, quizás con Sakura fue más intenso y sofocante pero, se sentía mal igual.

Lo quiera o no, hubiera pasado el tiempo que fuera, ese delante del fue una vez su mejor amigo. Alguna vez había sentido aprecio por ese idiota. Siguió con la mirada su silueta dirigirse a la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Le siguió, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además debía hacer lo que le estaba diciendo si no quería estar en lista negra desde el principio.

Le siguió hasta afuera de la casa y del ex barrio Uchiha. Otra vez volvió a ver a todas esas 'personas ocupando las casas y pisando el suelo que una vez perteneció a uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del mundo shinobi. Ya caminaban por la calles de la aldea directo a la enorme torre del Hokage. Observó con más detenimiento la torre que ya se abría paso a la distancia.

¿Cuántas veces asistió a la oficina en la cima, donde asignarían sus misiones? Sin quererlo comenzó a recordar la rutina emocional de cada uno de sus compañeros. Kakashi con su cara de aburrimiento caminando con libro en mano, pero increíblemente sin bajar la guardia. Naruto con grandes zancadas mientras reía como idiota e intentaba llamar la atención de Sakura. Y ella, solo mirándole a él. Hablándole, dándole conversación, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras gritaba ''Sasuke-kun''. Y él, ignorándole, rechazándole. Nunca pensó si verdaderamente lo que decía cada vez que la rechazaba, esas palabras que hundirían a cualquiera, que sin embargo el humor de Sakura parecía como una goma, todas sus palabras rebotaban, eran las que sentía.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – simples palabras que le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, caminando hacia ellos venía la pelirrosa, acompañada de una rubia.

– Naruto, deja de gritar –se quejó la rubia, Tetsu la observó con más detenimiento, y la reconoció. Yamanaka.

– ¿Tetsu? –esa fue la pelirrosa, el asintió.

– ¿Lo conoces, Sakura-chan? –preguntó despistado el rubio.

– Obvio, vino conmigo de la Aldea de la Ola –explicó Sakura mirando a Naruto–. ¿Tú de dónde lo conoces?

– Me lo encontré vagabundeando en la vieja mansión –respondió despreocupado el rubio–. Me lo llevaba a la torre, para hacer todo ese papeleo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei aquella vez.

– ''¿Fue al barrio Uchiha?'' –se pregunto mentalmente Sakura, observando con interrogación a su compañero.

– Naruto… –habló la rubia– …aquella vez fue el día de presentación del nuevo Hokage, muy importante, y ese papeleo es un registro de identidad.

– Vale, lo que sea –dijo el rubiales haciendo un puchero–. El caso es que me lo llevo. Adiós Ino, Sakura-chan.

– Hasta luego Naruto –se despidió la pelirrosa.

– ¿Por qué crees que habrá ido al barrio Uchiha? –preguntó la Yamanaka, que también observaba como los dos hombres se alejaban.

– No lo sé…

–Supongo que habrá sido curiosidad. Vámonos, Sakura.


	13. Sospechas El recuerdo más doloroso

_Subiendo este, en realidad los tengo todos terminados ya, bueno no... excepto los 2 últimos, al final tuve que unir capítulos para que fuesen más largos y quedara más ameno. Así que al final se quedan 19 capítulos. No falta mucho._

...

**_Capítulo 13: Sospechas. El recuerdo más doloroso._**

* * *

– Llegamos –anunció el Hokage abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

Le seguía Sasuke con el rostro totalmente rígido e inmutable. El rubio se la pasó todo el camino hablando de sus entrenamientos, de cómo llegó a ser Hokage. En fin bla, bla, bla, estupideces para Sasuke, que ya se sabía de memoria.

El rubio ingresó en la habitación y automáticamente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla tras el escritorio. El pelinegro se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del borde del escritorio. El rubiales posó sus manos tras su cabeza, y subió los pies sobre el escritorio bufando con pesadez y pereza. Entonces Sasuke se preguntó ¿cómo tal idiota podía ser Hokage?

– Tú, toma esto –dijo sacando un papel de un cajón y extendiéndoselo–. Debes rellenarlo y ya luego me lo traes –explicó sonriendo, como siempre.

– ¿Se supone que esto es un registro de identidad? –preguntó Sasuke viendo el papel amarillento y arrugado, posiblemente era más viejo que su difunto antepasado Madara.

– Se, tienes que escribir todo lo que te pide–dijo el rubiales–. Yo no lo entiendo 'ttebayo. Te preguntan un montón de cosas tontas: ¿Cómo te llamas?; ¿De dónde vienes?; ¿Que propósitos tienes en la aldea? Pero no te preguntan tus gustos ni nada por el estilo, y se supone que es de identidad. Según el libro gordo ese que tiene muchas palabras, como se llama amm –intentó hacer memoria para recordar el nombre mientras se rascaba estúpidamente la barbilla.

– ¿Diccionario? –recordó con mueca hastiada, como se podía ser tan imbécil.

– Si eso, según el libro ese, la identidad son los datos que te diferencian de los demás, y que te identifican, pero ahí no te preguntan ni tus gustos, aficiones... –hasta ese punto Sasuke no le escuchaba.

– '' ¿En serio este imbécil logró vencerme? '' –pensó convenciéndose de que sentía repulsión y rencor.

– Bueno tu rellénalo y me lo traes mañana –terminó con cansancio mientras se recostaba totalmente en la silla y soltaba un enorme suspiro–. ''Tan cómoda 'ttebayo''.

Estaba a punto de pegarse un descansito, cuando de la nada apareció una nube de humo.

– Ohayo, Hokage-sama –saludó una voz cantarina.

Fue tan repentino que Naruto se cayó de la silla haciendo un gran estrépito. Sasuke escrutó con la vista al recién llegado. No había cambiado mucho, no fue difícil reconocerlo. El pelo puntiagudo y canoso como siempre, a pesar de estar todavía entre los 30 y 40 años. La máscara tapándole la cara, ocultando su rostro y la banda de Konoha haciendo de parche en el ojo, disimulando el tan valioso Sharingan, él único que queda, a los ojos de todos. Y como siempre llegando sin previo aviso tomando desprevenido a quién sea. No cabía duda.

–Nee, Kakashi-sensei –se quejó el rubio levantándose del suelo–. Deje de asustarme así ´ttebayo –lloriqueó.

– Tú deja de ser tan perezoso –le regañó–. Te he dicho que no pongas los pies encima del escritorio, luego tienes todos los papeles importantes arrugados –regaño frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con fingido enojo.

– Lo siento ´ttebayo –se disculpó soltando cascaditas de lágrimas a lo que Kakashi dejó de fingir estar enojado y posó su mirada en el desconocido que le miraba, inspeccionándole.

– ¿Quién es Naruto? –preguntó Kakashi, inspeccionando también al chico.

– Es Kuro Tetsu. Es un amigo de Sakura-chan del País de la Ola –explicó volviéndose a sentar–. Yo me lo encontré en la vieja mansión –agregó a lo que Kakashi se sorprendió y llevó su atención a Sasuke, que todavía yacía ahí parado.

– '' ¿Así que en el viejo barrio, eh?'' –analizó internamente.

Observó con más detenimiento a ese chico. Había algo raro en él. Eso pensó en cuanto lo vio. Tuvo un presentimiento que no sabía identificar como malo o bueno, solo algo raro. Le inspeccionó rápida pero profundamente. Su ropa, constaba de un pantalón parecido a los que llevaban él, Naruto y otros tantos ninjas en la villa, en color azul marino. Su camiseta era sin mangas y llevaba los brazos vendados hasta los codos. Sus zapatos, eran las típicas sandalias ninjas. Considerando el material y la textura, era ropa para ninjas. De licra para fácil movimiento y desliz. Sus brazos vendados mostraban que peleaba o entrenaba con frecuencia, puesto que esos vendajes se vienen utilizando desde años atrás como una forma de proteger la piel contra fuertes golpes, y también para encubrir los mismos. Además, por los bordes de los vendajes asoman marcas de colores, formas y relieves irregulares. Ese chico se veía como un actual guerrero ninja. Sin embargo, no poseía ninguna evidencia que indicara que había estado en misiones últimamente y las cicatrices eran realmente viejas. No parecía que en realidad estuviese activo.

Algo también raro había en su chakra, lo que más le llamó la atención. Percibía una potente presencia de chakra, una fuerte fuente de energía. Pero se sentía distante a la vez, como si estuviera reprimida, disfrazada. Era como si solo tuviese disponible una parte de su chakra y el resto estuviese reprimido, disfrazada debajo de la piel.

Sasuke por su parte también inspeccionaba a su ex sensei. Había notado su mirada encima y no le gustaba la manera en que estaba investigándole. De momento sus miradas chocaron. Kakashi, intentó nadar en sus ojos, los cuales yacían como pozos sin fondo en medio de su rostro, inexpresivos. Muy parecidos al alumno que estaba en su presencia, obviamente Kakashi lo ignoraba. Sasuke, optó por sostenerle la mirada, no podía descubrirle, por muy buen ninja que fuera, no podía, él era más listo.

– Nee, Kakashi-sensei –interrumpió Naruto, llamando la atención de ambos–. ¿No venía a resolver un asunto?

– Si Naruto, pero no podrá ser, tendremos que dejarlo para mañana –dijo el ninja copia, mirando de reojo al pelicastaño.

– Ah Kakashi-sensei debió habérmelo dicho, así podría haberme ido a comer ramen ´ttebato –lloriqueó como un niño que hacía una perreta para recuperar su dulce.

– Naruto debes estar en la torre del Hokage, porque eres el Hokage y debes cumplir tus obligaciones –volvió a regañar a su irresponsable alumno.

– Pero estoy cansado. Este trabajo estresa mucho.

– ¿Qué no querías ser Hokage? Estuviste años y años gritando a todo pulmón que ibas a ser Hokage. ¿Y ahora te da pereza? –habló calmado el peligris.

– Pero… –calló y resignado se volvió a sentar en la silla–. Jooo…

– Ahora me voy Naruto, tengo cosas que hacer –Kakashi observo de reojo a Tetsu, en un rincón de la habitación con la mirada fija en algún punto, más allá incluso de la enorme ventana del despacho–. Por cierto, Hokage-sama –dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del rubio mientras le susurraba algo en oído.

– Hai, Kakashi-sensei –asintió el ojiazul mecánicamente sin comprender exactamente lo que le pedía, así Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, mirando todavía de reojo al ojinegro.

Kakashi se fue y Naruto recuperó su posición anterior. Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke le miró entre sorprendido y asqueado. Aún no entendía como podía haber llegado a tal puesto. Su mirada dejó a su ex amigo y se concentró en el papel que tenía en mano. Le hacían preguntas de todo tipo, desde las más básicas hasta las más explícitas. Y tenía que rellenarlo todo. Sintió la mirada del rubio sobre él, y la alzó lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos azules, pertenecientes al que una vez fue su amigo. Le miraba serio, pero con algún rastro de algo más que no podía descifrar bien, parecía algo entre tristeza y desconfianza, algo realmente raro.

– ¿Sabes cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que repoblamos el barrio? –preguntó de repente el rubiales llamando la atención de Sasuke que le interesaba ese tema.

–Hmp.

–Es verdad que durante y cuando acabó la guerra necesitábamos un lugar donde evacuar a los que les fue destruida la vivienda y el barrio Uchiha fue la primera opción, ya que era el único sitio que no había sufrido los estragos que causó Sasuke, al estar aislado de la villa y no ubicarse dentro del muro que se reconstruyó después del ataque de Pain –respiró profundo–. Una semana después de terminada la guerra, nos reunimos para determinar lo que... haríamos con el barrio Uchiha –Sasuke frunció el ceño–. Toda la gente quería destruir el barrio… y el nuevo consejo debía velar por sus deseos, así que no parecía haber otra opción que destruirla.

– ¿Por qué querían hacer eso? –Tetsu no pudo evitar que la pregunta sonara como una protesta.

– Porque... querían borrar el recuerdo de los Uchiha –tal como lo sospechaba–. Lo primero que se pensó fue destruirlo, pero Kakashi-sensei protestó frente a todos y dio la idea. Luego observamos alrededor y se pensó mejor en convertirlo en un barrio común y corriente de la villa. Y así lo levantamos y lo perfeccionamos, volvimos a pintar las paredes, se borró todo rastro del abanico blanco y rojo y se reconstruyeron las casas.

Sasuke estaba que no cabía de la rabia. Era justo lo que sospechaba. Querían borrar todo rastro de su apellido. Y no encontraron una mejor manera que repoblarlo. Pero creía que era mejor verla destruida que ocupaba por tanto buitre. Sus puños no podían estas más apretados sin embargo conservaba una máscara impasible en la cara. Pero le asaltaba la duda, ¿por qué no repoblaron también la gran mansión?

– Todos estuvimos de acuerdo –prosiguió el rubio–. Pero yo no quería que... ''ellos'' simplemente desaparecieran. Por mucho daño que hiciera él fue mi amigo y yo no quería olvidarle. El fue un traidor y un bastardo pero... simplemente fue manipulado. No tuvo la culpa, aunque esto solo lo pensamos Kakashi-sensei y yo.

– ¿Y Sakura? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y luego bajó el rostro apenado.

–Ella... ella dice que no comparte nuestra opinión, pero yo se que en el fondo ella... le ha perdonado... como siempre.

Naruto volvió a levantar el rostro.

–Ella simplemente no puede perdonarle y para ser sinceros yo tampoco puedo perdonarle lo que le hizo- de un momento a otro endureció el rostro y entonces Sasuke lo recordó.

**_-Flash Back (recuerdo de Sasuke)-_**

(...) – Ibas a ser la incubadora del próximo Uchiha, Sa~ku~ra~chan, es una lástima, pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco verás a tus amigos.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y pudo observar, a pesar de todo, algo de luz en los ojos negros de su ''enemigo''. Respiraba agitada, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, emitiendo un sonido realmente desagradable. El rostro del chico, la miraba con satisfacción psicópata, mientras ella, no veía al Uchiha corrompido por el odio, ni la máquina de matar controlada por la sed de venganza, no veía a ese monstruo en lo que había mutado su antiguo compañero. Era el Sasuke de quién se había enamorado. Inconscientemente sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Le sonrió, con el último esfuerzo y las mejillas adoloridas, al Sasuke de 12 años.

Su mano temblorosa se alzó lenta y dificultosamente. Ese era su final, lo presentía. Pero solo quería morir sintiendo su último tacto con la yema de sus dedos. Pero no se consumó. Sasuke agarró fuertemente su mano antes de que llegara a tocarle. La sonrisa psicópata la cambió por una de seriedad, irritación y molestia, para luego devolverle la mirada a ella. Gélida y congelada, nublada por la rabia y también por el uso excesivo del Sharingan. Su ojo le sangraba y una pequeña gota alcanzó a escurrirse por su mejilla y golpear su rostro, que por las magulladuras, se sentía como una piedra. Sakura ensanchó su sonrisa, una sonrisa que era como una vela en medio de la oscuridad, pero el daño físico y psicológico ya era demasiado. Su mano aún sujetada por el último Uchiha dio un leve espasmo, para luego caer inerte.

Finalmente dejó de moverse, pero la sonrisa no desapareció. Su respiración se debilitó poco a poco, hasta esfumarse y no notarse. Había algo excepcionalmente que le molestaba de esa sonrisa. No podía comprender que pudiese sonreír después de haberla destrozado.

El Uchiha después de unos segundos, soltó su mano y esta cayó junto al cuerpo inmóvil de la kunoichi. Sasuke se levantó mirando aún el cuerpo de Sakura. Se pasó la muñeca por la cara, para borrar la sangre y borrar esa sonrisa. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él a solo unos metros. Kakashi había llegado corriendo, y se había detenido a solo unos metros de la escena. Reconoció ese cabello rosa y sus ojos se empañaron. Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar. Su alumna... parecía muerta. Se arqueó hacia adelante, cansado, mientras se culpaba por no haber llegado antes. Entonces le vio. Allí, de pie junto a la víctima, mirándola, como si de un simple objeto se tratase. Indiferencia.

– Sasuke... tú... –pronunció Kakashi.

– Oh Kakashi-sensei –articuló el chico con fingida sorpresa–. Hasta que se digna a aparecer.

– Sasuke, tú, no... –no podía pronunciar palabra, se negaba aceptar como realidad lo que pensaba que sus sentidos se empeñaban en distorsionarle.

– Pero no se preocupe, que solo se ha perdido el plato principal de la función –continuó con sarcasmo y mirada de psicópata otra vez–. El verdadero espectáculo comienza ahora –terminó sacando su katana del cuerpo de Sakura y dirigiéndose hasta el rubio todavía inconsciente.

Sin previo aviso Kakashi se abalanzó sobre él con kunai en mano. El pelinegro pudo esquivarlo perfectamente.

– Demasiado lento, sensei –dijo.

– ¿Cómo has podido, Sasuke? –preguntó Kakashi mirándole sin reconocerlo–. Ella... era tu compañera… ¡Sasuke! –gritó volviéndose a lanzar sobre él, pero esta vez Sasuke le paró con su katana–. ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Sasuke?!

– ¿Matar a Sakura? –preguntó con sorna.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! –Kakashi forcejeó pero no pudo hacer nada, le faltaban las fuerzas, era recordar que su pequeña alumna estaba muerta allí, en el suelo, rodeada de sangre–. Sakura… –las lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre que emanaba de su ojo también por el uso excesivo del Sharingan.

– Wow, pero cuanto la querían a esa inútil –dijo fingiendo sorpresa, aún con esa sonrisa...

– Es mi culpa, no debí dejarla venir a buscarte –sollozó el peligris.

– Ya es tarde para lamentarse.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

Sasuke miró como Naruto retenía lágrimas que querían salirse de sus ojos.

– He pasado por muchos momentos terribles en mi vida. Pero… ese día, yo... –dijo entrecortado–. Yo creía que la perdería... al verla ahí tirada en el suelo... mojándose y ahogándose en su propia sangre... yo no pude pensar claramente y... casi le mato… casi…

**_-Flash Back (recuerdo de Naruto)-_**

Un rubio abría lentamente los ojos, sintiéndolos arder. La claridad le molestaba. Sintió distantes sonidos, del choque del metal. Agudizó la vista y observó a dos conocidos peleando, pero… sintió con una de las manos con las que se apoyaba algo húmedo bajo sus dedos. Giró el rostro y entonces lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y automáticamente se le empañaron.

– Sa... Sakura... chan –pronunció con dolor–. ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó, pero ella no respondí–. ¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó agitándola–. Sa... Sakura-chan –sollozó abrazándola.

En un momento de despiste por los gritos, Sasuke aprovechó y lanzó fuertemente a Kakashi contra un árbol. El peligris se retorció del dolor, incapaz de volver a levantarse por el cansancio. Sonrió complacido, era su oportunidad, mientras se acercaba con la katana peligrosamente en alto pero...

– Sasuke…

Escuchó una voz neutra a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver quién le interrumpía su trabajo. Y ahí estaba él. Se sorprendió con lo que vio. El cuerpo del rubio era simplemente aterrador. Hasta el más valiente hubiera salido corriendo. Su cuerpo estaba curvado hacia adelante. Sus brazos colgaban desde su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio y despeinado le caía en la cara, oscureciéndola, dándole un aire escalofriante. Su camisa y pantalones estaban rojos, manchados de sangre, y no precisamente la suya. Su aura le helaba hasta la última célula de su organismo. Chakra de color rojo le rodeaba. Haciendo una enorme descarga de energía. Un chakra que quemaba. Sentía como su carne comenzaba a arder.

– Has matado a... Sakura-chan –pronunció con voz irreconocible, ronca–. Ella no... No responde... su... su cuerpo está frío…

Sasuke observó a la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo y no se le ocurrió nada más que sonreír con altanería.

– ¿Cómo has podido... Sasuke?

– Vaya hombre, ¿por qué todos hacen la misma pregunta? –dijo con sorna sonriendo como maniático–. Solo me he quitado del camino a un estorbo; solo he pateado la piedra que me impedía el paso –habló tranquilamente, aunque atento a cualquier reacción del rubio.

–La has matado... Sasuke –de repente la fuerza de la energía se incrementó y gordas sogas de chacra aparecieron desde atrás formando 9 enormes colas que bailaban en su espalda, su rostro subió rápidamente mostrando su dolor, los dientes apretados mostrando unos afilados colmillos, los ojos rojos como la sangre y lágrimas fluyendo de estos, su mirada no hacía nada más que mostrar un inquietamente, desgargante, espeso, odio infinito–. ¡LA HAS MATADO!

Sin previo aviso el pelinegro se vio volando hacia un árbol. Sorprendido intentó incorporarse, fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir. Nuevamente fue lanzado por un puñetazo hacia otro árbol que quedó igualmente hecho trizas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo no lo notaba? Rápidamente hizo aparecer su Mangekyou Sharingan. Ahora si lo vio venir. El rubio estaba furioso e intentaba golpearle. La mayoría de veces acertaba. El pelinegro estaba desesperado. Era demasiado rápido.

– ¡TEME! –volvió a gritar el rubio lazándole otro puñetazo–. ¡Has matado lo que más amo en esta vida! –gritó atinando al bello pero magullado rostro del ojinegro, este en un intento intentó lanzar un Amaterazu, pero falló.

El rubio se lanzó hacia él estampándolo contra el suelo. Le tomó del cuello de la poca camiseta que le quedaba.

– ¡Ella te amaba! –gritó derramando lágrimas sin parar–. ¡Tú la has matado! Y eso... eso… ¡IMPERDONABLE! –dijo estallándolo otra vez al suelo.

Sasuke simplemente no podía moverse, intentaba en vano pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolían los ojos y ambos le sangraban. Se supone que no debía dejarse ganar, se supone que debía defenderse pero no lo hacía. Entonces reaccionó y su Sharingan giró frenéticamente. De un puñetazo lanzó al rubio pero este gracias a la protección del chakra de Kurama, no se hizo ni un rasguño.

– Hmp –se levantó limpiándose la sangre de la boca–. ¿Y qué si me amaba? Ella no era nada para mí.

– ¡Ella era tu compañera, ella te buscó, creyó en ti aunque te habías convertido en un traidor! –gritó al borde del colapso-. ¿Qué no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos? ¿Qué no recuerdas todas la veces que la salvaste? –preguntó dolido, mientras intentaba volver a pegarle–. Sakura-chan… ¡¿cómo voy a cumplir ahora mi promesa?!

Un borroso corrillo de imágenes de la Sakura pequeña llegó a su mente, pero las disipó enseguida. Nada de eso importaba ahora.

– Hmp, eso fue hace tiempo, usuratonkachi –recordó para lanzarse contra él acertándole un golpe que no lo lanzó muy lejos pero su chidori se activó enseguida, tomó todo su cuerpo, pero en vez de ser azul, tomó forma negra, Naruto le siguió concentró gran parte de chacra en su brazo pareciendo un Rasengan, pero peor, tenía diferente tonalidades de rojo, negro, morado y azul.

– ¡SASUKE!

– ¡NARUTO!

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

– Después de eso, Sasuke desapareció entre todo el caos y yo caí inconsciente –el rubio arrugó y se masajeó el entrecejo–. Le buscaron durante mucho tiempo y ni rastro de él. Nunca quisieron dejar de cazarle. Algunos insistían en que seguía vivo y que debían encontrarle y aplicarle el castigo que se merecía. El odio de todos los shinobi de la alianza… era demasiado… Pero tuve la suficiente capacidad para convencer al consejo general de los 5 países principales y después de duras negociaciones Sasuke fue dado por muerto y tachado del libro Bingo. A estas alturas ya nadie cree que siga vivo –dio un hondo suspiro–. Cuando me desperté en el hospital, lo primero que pregunté fue por Sakura-chan y al recordarla se me partió el corazón, pero... Volvió a latir tan fuertemente al verla a mi lado, llena de tubos pero... viva. Ella estaba viva. Es uno de los peores y más dolorosos recuerdos que he tenido. Ni siquiera perder a mis padres… porque ni siquiera lo recuerdo por cuenta propia. Ese día… sin embargo, yo estaba totalmente consciente. Casi muere el amor de mi vida y acabé con mi mejor amigo.


	14. Más sospechas Cerca de la verdad

...

**_Capítulo 14_****_: Más sospechas. La verdad pretende salir al aire._**

* * *

El moreno salió a paso compasado de la enorme torre, totalmente diferente a como la recordaba, de lo poco que recordaba. En realidad la villa no era lo mismo que hace 12 años, la última vez que la vio totalmente en pie. Reflexionó sobre eso, al instante en que traspasó el umbral del enorme portal. Empezando porque este no era de la misma forma o tamaño, era más amplia, más alta y de otro dolor, y esta vez era mucho más arqueada. Sinceramente no mostró mucho interés en cómo había sido reconstruida la villa, o como era su aspecto. Desde un primer momento, cuando se planteó a la idea de regresar a Konoha, muy a prisas, su única intención, o al menos la que trataba de encontrar como excusa para volver a tal lugar, era su barrio. Quería saber sus condiciones, que fue de él, pero al verlo, casi prefería no haber vuelto.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no reaccionó sino hasta que sintió que algo le golpeaba en los pies. Miró hacia abajo enojado. Un pequeño niño le miraba desde su pequeña altura, con los ojos muy grandes y brillantes demostrando un perceptible miedo. El chico tenía los ojos morados oscuros y el pelo muy rojo. Sintió unos pasos y como automáticamente el niño se separaba para esconderse detrás de una pelirroja voluptuosa con muy mala cara. Los sentidos de Sasuke se pusieron en alerta. Una pequeña corriente le recorrió la columna vertebral.

– ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi hijo? –chilló la pelirroja señalando al sujeto delante suyo.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se dedicó a reconocer a la mujer.

– ¡KARIN! –escuchó un grito seguido de pasos apresurados, el pelicastaño bufó.

– '' ¿Puf, quién más falta por ver? '' –se dijo cansado, demasiados reencuentros en un día.

–Suigetsu amor... –pronunció la pelirroja.

– '' ¿Amor? '' –se repitió extrañado.

– ...este tipo a asustado a nuestro hijo –continuó.

– '' ¿Nuestro hijo? –Tetsu estaba muy confundido, observó al niño muy detenidamente, pelo rojo, idéntico al de Karin, ojos morados, los de Suigetsu ¿cuantas más sorpresas se podía llevar hoy?

Sin darse cuenta se vio observando detenidamente a cada uno de los miembros de la presunta familia. Suigetsu le observaba con curiosidad y Karin con desprecio. El pequeño chaval seguía escondido detrás de su madre.

– ¿Tiene algún problema? –preguntó amenazadoramente Suigetsu, pero a Sasuke no le sorprendió, ni causó ningún efecto–. ¿Qué la he hecho a mi hijo que está temblando de miedo? –señaló al pequeño en los brazos de Karin, temblando e intentando esconderse de la mirada de Sasuke.

– Yo caminaba y el chocó conmigo –explicó brevemente–. No he hecho nada para que se pusiera así.

El peliblanco le examinó, buscando algún indicio de mentira o nerviosismo, pero no encontró nada. El desconocido estaba totalmente impasible.

– ¿Eres nuevo verdad? –preguntó el peliblanco, Tetsu asintió–. Eso explica el que nunca te haya visto antes –reflexinó–. En ese caso... bienvenido a Konoha, yo soy Suigetsu, Hozuki Suigetsu –se presentó el ojimorado, Sasuke enarcó una ceja, era increíble cuan contagiosa era la bipolaridad entre los aldeanos de Konoha.

– Kuro Tetsu.

– Esta es mi esposa Karin –señaló a la pelirroja, que asintió en forma de saludo–. Y el nuestro pequeño Tayuso –cuando Tetsu dirigió su mirada al pequeño, este volvió a intentar esconderse.

–Un gusto –articuló Sasuke y Suigetsu sonrió, mostrando sus permanentes dientes de tiburón.

– ¿Qué te trae por nuestra aldea?

– Turismo.

– ¿Turismo? –Suigetsu pensó un momento–. ¡Ah! Vienes a ver el barrio Uchiha, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se lo pensó unos segundos, pero sabía que no tenía por qué negarlo. Posiblemente muchos turistas vendrían con esa intención. Asintió.

– ¡Lo sabía! Ese barrio se ha convertido en una atracción de circo –a Sasuke le molestó el comentario que sonaba tan despectivo. Los Uchiha, ¿una atracción de circo? Afinó los ojos pero Suigetsu no se dio cuenta, sin embargo por alguna razón el chaval se escondió aun más–. Luego siempre se decepcionan al saber que está habitado y que en realidad el Barrio Uchiha ha desaparecido junto con su historia y sus habitantes.

– Tengo que irme –fue tan repentino que el albino se quedó con las ganas. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo.

– Bueno, ya nos veremos –habló Suigetsu a su espalda mientras el extraño se alejaba. Suigetsu arqueó la boca–. ''Qué maleducado''.

No fue hasta que ya se hubo lo alejado suficiente como para no verle que Karin habló.

– El niño lo ha sentido, Suigetsu –habló preocupada abrazando al pequeño–. Y yo también.

– ¿Qué sucede Karin? –preguntó el ojivioleta serio, mirando fijamente a su mujer.

– Su chakra… por eso se ha asustado –explicó refiriéndose al susto del pequeño pelirrojo, mientras intentaba calmarle.

El ojivioleta observó por donde se había ido el pelicastaño y torció una sonrisa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

– ¿Lista? –preguntó una voz decidida mientras entornaba el largo cabello rosa.

– Hai, siempre lista –respondió meciéndose el pelo rubio.

Las dos amigas corrieron a toda velocidad. Un primer golpe y un bloqueo. Ambas se alejaron en la dirección opuesta. Volvieron a acercarse a toda velocidad. Sakura lanzó un puño, el cual Ino desvió con una patada. Sakura intentó dar una patada pero Ino la volvió a bloquear con otra patada.

– Nee Sakura –habló con voz cantarina la rubia cuando se alejaron del tirón–. ¿Quién es ese que vino contigo de la Ola?- preguntó con picardía.

– Un amigo Ino, no seas cotilla –le recriminó volviendo a asestarle un golpe.

– ¿Así que un amigo, eh? –la rubia tomó la palabra como algo más allá–. ¿Y de qué clase de amistad hablamos?

– Un amigo Ino, un amigo –respondió con fastidio mientras bloqueaba un ataque de la rubia, no quería hablar del tema.

– Mira que eres aburrida, frentona.

Pasó un rato hasta que ambas terminaron tiradas sobre el pasto, totalmente agotadas por el ejercicio.

– Dime Ino –articuló Sakura haciendo que la susodicha girara el rostro para verla–. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

– ¡Oh, Oh! –la rubia de un saltito se sentó en el pasto–. Te tengo que dar la última nueva –la rubia se emocionó de tal manera que a Sakura le salió una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

– ¿Hmm?

–Shino y Hinata-chan... –articuló con leve tono de suspenso–. ¡Se van a casar! –gritó.

– ¿Cómo? –Sakura parpadeó y luego reaccionó–. ¿En serio?

– Si frentona, dentro de un mes –anunció emocionada–. Yo les estaba ayudando a organizar la boda.

– Pero no lo entiendo –habló confundida–. La última vez que vi a Hinata-chan, aún seguía locamente enamorada del idiota de Naruto.

– Ya, pero parece que Hinata-chan al fin de dio cuenta de que Naruto solo te amaba a ti Sakura –explicó la ojiazul–. Y además parecía que incluso tu también le amabas – el tono de voz de Ino hizo que la ojiverde relajara su ánimo.

– Ino es bueno que Hinata-chan sea feliz –se alegró Sakura–. ¿Pero desde cuando son novios?

– Hace no más año y medio –informó Ino–. Al año ya Shino le había pedido matrimonio a Hinata e Hiashi-san ya estaba saltando de alegría porque al fin tendría descendencia, claro que los saltos no eran literales- la rubia a todo se comenzó a reír y Sakura también dejó soltar una risita–. Será Aburame Hinata.

– Pero, ¿qué pasó con Kiba? ¿No estaba enamorado de ella?

– Ese… ese es el ''sex simbol'' de la aldea –Ino hizo énfasis con sus dedos–. Todas babean por él, es verle y PUM!, se les caen las bragas.

– Que elocuencia, jaja –Sakura rió ante la ocurrencia.

– Supongo que todos escogieron su felicidad.

– Si –dijo la pelirrosa en un suspiro–. Después de todo lo que pasó merecen ser feliz.

–Todos lo merecemos Sakura –Ino bajó el tono a uno de completa preocupación – Y tu lo mereces más que nadie porque...

–Ino –le interrumpió –No quiero hablar de eso. Sabes que ha quedado en el pasado.

– ¿Qué pasa con la tuya?

– Ya soy feliz.

– Sakura, ¿qué pasa con Naruto? –Sakura hizo un gesto de interrogación, invitándola a que excusara la mención del rubio–. Ese idiota ha estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria. Sé que no eres ajena a esos sentimientos, sé que incluso hay muchas posibilidades de que los correspondas.

– Ino…

– Nada de Ino. Sakura, ¿qué sientes por Naruto?

– Es complicado de describir… –Sakura se decidió a exponer sus dudas delante de su mejor amiga, la única que la comprendía–. Cuando estoy con él es como si… pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. Como si la seguridad y la estabilidad que necesito estuvieron resumidas en él.

– Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? Naruto es la única persona que puede darte esa felicidad que tanto necesitas.

– No estoy segura de lo que siento por él, Ino. No quiero hacerle daño.

– Cuando te fuiste de la aldea lo tenías claro. ¿Qué pasó allí?

Sakura recordó la anterior noche con Tetsu e inconscientemente se sonrojó.

– Ese Tetsu… no es solo un amigo, ¿verdad?

– …

– ¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso en la Ola, eh?

– No pude evitarlo. Aquella noche…

– ¿Por eso tienes dudas? Entonces deja de jugar con Naruto y quédate con él.

– ¡No! No… es que ese chico… me hacer recordar cosas que no debería.

– ¿Qué?

– A Sasuke…

– ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakura?

– ¿Eh?

– Estoy harta de esa cara –Sakura no comprendía, pero Ino no le dio tiempo de analizarlo–. Llevo años aguantándola y ya estoy harta. ¿Acaso es tan difícil verte sonreír más de 1 hora con la misma naturalidad que hace 12 años? –el cambio repentino provocó un desorden emocional en la pelirrosa y entró en un estado de shock que la obligaba a escuchar atentamente cada palabra–. Sasuke-kun es el pasado. Está muerto. No existe. ¿Cómo puedes estar sufriendo todavía por el recuerdo de un fantasma? Date cuenta de una vez que Sasuke-kun fue una pesadilla, un mal sueño que debería olvidar en vez de torturarte como si fueses una masoquista. ¡Olvida el pasado, disfruta el presente! Tu vida es una mentira por culpa de Sasuke-kun, pero solo tú puedes cambiar eso. ¡Despierta, Sakura!

Sin controlarse más, Sakura se echó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga. Ino tenía razón. Demasiada. Era cierto que ya no sonreía como antes. Era cierto que sus ojos, por muy encendidos que quisieran aparentar, se habían ido apagando. Era cierto que el desasosiego se había adueñado de su alma y que el dolor no se borraba. Ino era una de las pocas que se habían dado cuenta, o quizás la única que había deseado ahondar en el asunto. La rubia sabía muy por lo que la pelirrosa había pasado. Ella también sufrió con la partida de Sasuke y con su definitiva desaparición. Pero menos, claro está. Porque a diferencia de la ojijade, lo suyo solo fue un arrebato inmaduro, que con el tiempo pasó de obsesión a simple preocupación. Pero con Sakura había sido diferente. Ino estaba segura que su amiga si le había amado de verdad, que no había sido un amor inmaduro como muchos creyeron. Porque ella pasó en vela cada noche, preocupada, triste, decaída, desde que se fue el pelinegro. Su vida no había sido la misma, solo se había convertido en una farsa, oculta bajo una expresión hipócrita.

– Tranquila amiga –intentó calmarla mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho–. No debí hacerte recordar todo esto.

– No importa Ino –tranquilizó sollozando–. Tienes razón, mi vida se ha convertido en una mentira.

– Debes olvidar completamente el pasado Sakura si quieres vivir el futuro y disfrutar del presente – repitió el consejo honestamente, ya estaba bien de culparse por lo que había pasado aquella noche.

– Lo he intentado Ino, pero cada vez que intento cerrar mi mente, los recuerdos encuentran la forma de abrirla –confesó asustada–. Hace tiempo que no había recordado nada hasta que... –calló, y a Ino le intrigó mucho, pero por el momento había comprendido.

– Este Tetsu… es su culpa.

– Hasta que Tetsu me hizo recordarle, yo ya estaba dispuesta a volver. Porque había enterrado el pasado de una vez por todas.

– ¿Tetsu? –preguntó, ella asintió–. ¿El chico que se vino contigo de la Ola? –volvió a asentir–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tendría?

–No lo sé, pero... cada vez comenzó a hacerme más preguntas sobre Sasuke y... volví a recordar aquel tiempo.

– ¿Por qué te preguntaba? –siguió indagando.

–No lo sé, él... –arrugó la frente–. Era como si le molestaran las opiniones sobre Sasuke.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– Esto hay que informarlo al Hokage, Suigetsu –opinó Karin mientras limpiaba los platos.

– Te has vuelto más pesada que antes Karin –resopló el ojimorado mientras ordenaba la vasija en los estantes–. Casi prefiero a la Karin chillona que a la mamá responsable que hace a su marido trabajar en casa.

– ¡Suigetsu no estoy para bromas! –le regañó la pelirroja asestándole un golpe en la cabeza–. ¡Esto es serio! ¡Ese sujeto tiene un chakra muy potente y oscuro! ¡Es muy anormal!

– No entiendo, yo no percibí nada sospechoso –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Tú no tienes mi habilidad sensorial para el chakra y te digo que el chakra de ese tal Kuro Tetsu no es normal –de golpe Karin se puso pensativa y una mueca de leve terror, más perecido a perturbación se incrustó en su rostro–. Incluso su chakra es demasiado parecido a ÈL…

– ¿A quién? –preguntó desinteresado.

– Ya sabes a ÈL… –repitió.

– ¿Pero a quién mujer? –volvió a preguntar totalmente fuera del tema.

– ¡A ÈL, hombre! ¡Ya sabes a ÈL! –insistió, haciendo todo lo posible por no mencionar SU nombre.

–¡¿Pero a quién?! Hay muchos ''ÈL''...

– ¡A SASUKE IDIOTA, A SASUKE! –estalló haciendo que el peliblanco diera un respingo y pusiera la misma cara que antes Karin tenía.

– ¿Cómo a Sasuke?

– Suigetsu hazme caso –dijo Karin, sentándose a su lado y mirándole con la preocupación grabada en su cara–. Yo reconocería un chakra a kilómetros, sobre todo si he convivido con el usuario del mismo y te digo que ese tal Kuro Tetsu tiene un chakra demasiado sospechoso.

– Karin estás insinuando que... –la pelirroja asintió–. No puede ser. Eso es imposible, ÉL está muerto. Todos lo sabemos. El Hokage acabó con él.

– Suigetsu, quizás debemos hablar esto en otro momento –dijo Karin, viendo como el pequeño Tayuso asomaba su cabecita por la puerta de su habitación.

–Está bien –estuvo de acuerdo mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía al pequeño niño–. Aupa, vamos a la cama –dijo con voz endulzada mientras cargaba al pequeño y entraba a la habitación de donde momentos antes había salido el chavalito pelirrojo, dejando a una Karin con otra mirada de dulzura.

– Y pensar que hace unos años solo discutíamos –suspiró sonriendo con dulzura, una dulzura que era poco habitual en su rostro.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En tanto la ojiazul y la pelirrosa habían emprendido la marcha de vuelta a la aldea. Por el camino hablaron y rieron un poco, mientras a Sakura las lágrimas se le sacaban sin ser sustituidas por nuevas. Se había desahogado lo suficiente como para conllevar el resto del día.

– Gracias por todo, Ino.

– No hay de que frentona, soy tu mejor amiga y aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

– La verdad es que no comprendo como pudimos haber estado separadas tanto tiempo por semejante tontería – recordó Sakura.

– Pos en aquel entonces no te parecía una tontería el amor de Sas... –por la cara que puso Sakura, entre molesta y suplicante, la rubia se vio forzada a callar–. Perdón eso ha quedado en el pasado –se disculpó haciendo un movimiento de manos.

– Más de 12 años Ino –recordó, pensando que era bastante tiempo–. Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

– Bueno frentona te dejo en casa que me voy con mi chico –le anunció guiñándole un ojo.

– ¿Y quién es tu chico?

– Es... –se le acercó con tono de suspenso–. ¡Es Sai! –acabó gritándole en el oído.

– ¡Ah, que me dejas sin oído! –se quejó.

– Bueno yo me voy, que me espera Sai –y se fue dando saltitos de alegría.

Sakura se quedó parada en la puerta de su departamento, sonriendo por lo feliz que iba su amiga. Le tenía envidia. Ella mostraba felicidad sin necesidad de fingirla. Tenía un novio, amigos. Nunca se hubiera creído que Sai e Ino quedarían juntos. Sabía que la rubia era muy atrevida, pero con Sai especialmente se mostraba tímida y nerviosa. Se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a sentir esos síntomas.

No recordaba mucho lo que se sentía estar enamorado. Los leves recuerdos de su primer enamoramiento no eran la mejor opción para tomar ejemplo, en su opinión, o al menos la que se convencía a tener, aquello no fue más que un amor estúpido e inmaduro, impulsado por las masas de chicas que alababan el paso del susodicho, quizás fue solo eso. Ella reconocía haber sido una tonta en aquellos tiempos y de ser otra chica más que se dejaba llevar por la mayoría. Reconocía que carecía de personalidad. Pero ahora era diferente. Lo que pasó hace 12 años no era el mejor ejemplo, pero quizás ya era hora de crear alguno.


	15. Información confidencial Vigilancia

...

**_Capítulo 15_****_: Información confidencial. Planes de vigilancia._**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces. Konoha se sumía en la más profunda normalidad. Quizás se podía decir que la vida de la gran aldea era casi rutinaria. Ni aún con la aparición del nuevo personaje, la vida de Konoha había cambiado. Después de unos días Sakura había retomado sus trabajos en el hospital. Había reencontrado con varios amigos y compañeros, entre ellos sus 8 restantes compañeros que una vez formaron el grupo de los (once) nueve novatos. Incluso se había enterado de los últimos chismes.

Como le había dicho Ino, Shino y Hinata estaban comprometidos ya hacía un mes, o en ese caso 3 semanas, y la pelirrosa también se unió a las preparaciones de la boda. Shikamaru, quién se había emparejado con Temari hace cuatro años y casado hace dos, ya esperaban un hijo, por lo que se habían mudado a Suna porque la fuerte mujer quería tener al bebé en su tierra natal. Al parecer Gaara, quien no mostraba emociones a menudo, hizo una excepción para demostrar lo feliz que le hacía tener un sobrino. Y Kiba, de él solo había oído que se había convertido en el soltero más codiciado de Konoha, ya sea por su indudable atractivo físico, sus habilidades ninjas, y la que más triunfaba, su personalidad carismática y atrevida.

También había oído que Neji había pasado a ser el líder de la familia Hyuga, porque Hinata no se veía preparada para asumir el cargo y el viejo líder Hyuga ya no estaba en condiciones para continuar su liderazgo. El ojiperla también se había convertido en uno de los solteros más codiciados de la villa, dígase por su reputación y atractivo físico que no era para menos, y no había que olvidar, ese singular y atrayente carácter serio e indiferente que tanto atraía a las chicas. Según Ino y Hinata, Tenten ya había tenido problemas con muchas chicas por culpa del pelicastaño, celosa de que alguna de esas chicas ''patéticas'' en su opinión pudiera llegar al frío corazón del joven Hyuga. Por último Lee había dejado de lado su obsesión por la pelirrosa y se había concentrado en su entrenamiento junto al más excéntrico maestro Gay, quién conservaba su traje verde. En lo cual Lee si no le había seguido el paso, ya que había cambiado su traje verde por el característico de los jounin de Konoha.

Quizás las personas no habían cambiado tanto como la vida de ellas. Las personalidades y rutinas seguían siendo las mismas, pero a juzgar por los acontecimientos anteriores a los cinco años, y el trágico pasado que encierra aún Konoha, la vida era una maravilla ahora.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Un día más en Konoha. Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y la gente parecía mucho más activa de lo acostumbrado. Las calles abarrotadas de gente para ser tan temprano. No parecía un día normal, a juzgar por el creciente movimiento de las masas. En lo alto de la torre de Hokage, el susodicho roncaba con la cabeza encima del escritorio. Los papeles ''importantes'' se pegaban a su cara y de paso se mojaban con las babas. Los ronquidos casi se oían en la gran entrada. Pero su ''profundo'' sueño se vio interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

– Adelante –indicó con voz adormilada y pesada.

– Buenos días Hokage-sama –saludó respetuosamente Suigetsu quién aparecía por la puerta con Karin.

– Déjate de formalidades, Suigetsu –dijo el rubio retomando la posición de sentado–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó aún medio dormido.

– La verdad no es un asunto tan importante...

– Es de suma importancia Naruto-sama –interrumpió Karin con tal tono de preocupación que hizo al rubia prestar más atención–. He percibido cierta actividad sospechosa referente a un extranjero.

– ¿Ein, no será con Kuro Tetsu? –preguntó con tranquilidad a lo que Karin asintió casi automáticamente–. Ah Kakashi-sensei y me había dicho algo parecido hace 1 semana.

– ¿Y no ha hecho nada? –preguntó sorprendida Karin, se supone que a la primera advertencia de sospecha sobre alguna persona, se le pone bajo vigilancia.

– La verdad no percibí nada sospechoso por lo que no le tomé importancia.

– Señor Hokage –llamó Karin apoyándose en el escritorio y mirándole seriamente–. El chakra del sujeto Kuro Tetsu es demasiado oscuro, incluso sobrepasa a lo normal –el rubio le escuchaba atentamente, el rostro serio de la chica le avisaba que era algo realmente importante, pero el cambio de semblante a uno de terror le desconcertó por completo–. Su chakra es idéntico al último miembro desaparecido del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

El rubio dio un salto de su asiento totalmente exaltado y con la misma mirada de terror.

– ¡Pero eso es imposible! –gritó–. ¡El está muerto!

.

.

.

.

(N/a: esto sucede al mismo tiempo que lo anterior)

– Sakura-san, ya me voy –anunció una jovencita pelirroja de coletas t mejillas muy rojas.

– Muy bien, Moegi –contestó suavemente–. Nos vemos después del almuerzo.

– Hasta entonces Sakura-san –terminó la chica para luego cerrar la puerta e irse.

La Haruno se estiró en su silla dando un hondo suspiro. Era la hora del almuerzo para la cual solo tenía 30 minutos y debía salir ya. Recogió los papeles del escritorio y los acomodó. Se quitó la bata de doctora y la dejó encima de la silla. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a ir. Apenas dio los primeros pasos sintió una leve brisa moverle el pelo. Se giró para ver si había dejado la ventana abierta, pero estaba cerrada. Quizás el aire había salido de alguna otra parte. No mostró importancia y se dispuso a irse, pero en cuanto se giró, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, al verse cara a cara con Tetsu.

– Hola, Sakura –saludó con voz entre seductora y seria, una combinación que logró ponerle los pelos de punta.

– Hola Tetsu, no me des estos sustos –respondió llevándose una mano al corazón y sonriendo por tontería–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vengo a invitarte a almorzar –dijo sin rodeos.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué... – intentó preguntar, pero él como leyéndole la mente antes, respondió.

– Pasaba por aquí y escuché a una enfermera decir que era la hora del almuerzo –explicó pero Sakura seguía con duda – Estaba haciendo un recorrido de la aldea.

– Ah –se convenció al final.

– Bueno, ¿entonces vienes?

– Claro –aceptó con voz cantarina y muy emocionada.

– ''La verdad no ha cambiado tanto'' –pensó Sasuke viendo lo alegre que Sakura tomaba la invitación, como si fuera una cita de pre-adolescencia con un chico que le gustase mucho – ''Supongo que ese chico sería yo'' – reflexionó recordando algo que aparentemente no era importante.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡El está muerto!

– Se que es una locura Hokage-sama...

– En serio es una locura –interrumpió Suigetsu a Karin–. Uchiha Sasuke está muerto, incluso la cruz roja está sobre su cabeza en el libro Bingo.

– Bien sabemos, Hokage-sama, que sin cuerpo no hay delito –Naruto paró a analizarlo inmediatamente–. Y todos sabemos que su cuerpo nunca se encontró –recordó que lo buscaron durante dos años seguidos, sin el más mínimo rastro–. Incluso todos los países lo saben, incluidos los habitantes de cada uno y...

– Karin –cortó el rubiales–. No podemos sacar la situación de lugar –analizó–. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, sino cundiría el pánico entre la población de todos los países.

– Los demás países no tienen por qué enterarse de esto –habló esta vez Suigetsu–. Podría quedarse aquí.

– No, estos rumores vuelan, y más este, todo el mundo se acabaría enterando en menos de 1 semana, y no queremos crear una persecución. Sasuke es considerado uno de los criminales más peligrosos y buscados en toda la historia, estando solo a un lugar por debajo de Madara –articuló–. Se podría hasta crear otra guerra. Los señores feudales que estaban interesados en destruir el Barrio Uchiha, son tan retorcidos que podrían pensar que lo hemos estado encubriendo todos estos años –avisó haciendo que los otros dos se pusieran muy nerviosos, una guerra otra vez, era lo último que podían desear.

– ¿Entonces, qué hacemos? –preguntó Suigetsu no viendo ninguna opción.

– Espiarle –concluyó–. Avisad a los cuerpos ANBU, que inicien una misión de vigilancia, todos. Lo quiero vigilado las 24 horas del día. Quiero saber que hace, cuando lo hace, que come, donde duerme, lo quiero saber todo, sobre todo cuando duerme, ya que al entrar en reposo el cuerpo, cualquier jutsu de transformación desaparece sino no se concentra el chakra –dijo serio–. Pero sobretodo, sean muy discretos, no deben darse cuenta los aldeanos, y menos él.

– Hai –respondieron a coro los chicos y desaparecieron enseguida, sorprendidos de la autoridad y responsabilidad con la que dictaba la misión el chico, que nunca se tomaba el trabajo de Hokage en serio.

El rubio se dejó caer en la silla y recostó la cabeza en sus manos a la altura de la barbilla, a modo de meditación.

–''No causarán más daño a nadie –se dijo a sí mismo–. ''Si eres tú, esta vez no cometeremos errores. Esta vez no podrás huir de nosotros, Sasuke''

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

– ¡Itadakimasu! –agradeció Sakura mientras daba el primer bocado a sus bolas de arroz.

Sakura la observaba comer, sin tocar su alimento. La verdad, hasta comiendo se veía extrañamente guapa. Los movimientos al masticar eran cortitos y graciosos y su boca cerrada se movía al compás de los movimientos de trituración. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, Sakura siempre había sido así. Siempre había sido una niña alegre e ingenua, que nunca renunciaba a sus sueños, dígase el mismo. Gracias a su personalidad alegre y simpática, siempre caía bien a todos, e incluso ella había ganado pretendientes, pero jamás correspondió a ninguno, porque solo quería a uno. Sin embargo podía recordar que tenía también una personalidad agresiva y rebelde oculta en alguna parte.

Y ahí estaba el ejemplo de nunca flaquear. Era cierto que ella intentó millones de veces salir con él, y era cierto que aún de ser todas las veces rechazada, nunca desistió, lo siguió intentando. Él la insistía diariamente con su rechazo, y él notaba como eso le afectaba, pero al día siguiente, era como lo pasado ayer hubiera sido olvidado completamente. No dudaba que aún después de su partida, ella seguía teniendo esas fantasías tontas de niña enamorada. Estaba seguro. Y ahora que la veía bien, se preguntaba por qué no la había correspondido, pero la respuesta estaba tan clara, que solo un tonto no se daría cuenta.

Su venganza. Al tenerlo todo planeado, casi llegó a considerar el que su compañera fuera la que le ayudara a resucitar su clan, después de todo, era la que más tenía a mano, pero luego las cosas fueron por mal camino, todo se torció, y la idea de volver a levantar al clan Uchiha, solo quedó como un olvidado sueño, de esos que nunca te acordarás. Y a veces se preguntaba. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si nunca se hubiera enterado de la verdad? ¿Si hubiera renacido su clan? ¿Si las cosas nunca hubieran tomado aquel camino? ¿Si Sakura, le hubiese estado esperando?

– ¿Por qué me miras así? –dio un respingo al percibir la aguda voz de la pelirrosa, quién le miraba con una ceja alzada, interrogante.

– Estaba pensando – respondió pensando que con eso bastaría.

– ¿En qué pensabas? –se interesó y prestó toda atención a él, como una niña pequeña esperando un cuento de buenas noches.

– En...''Invéntate algo, venga'' –se exigió mentalmente.

– ¿Ah? –la ojijade levantó una ceja ante la cara de perdido que tenía el pelicastaño.

– Estaba pensando en que curioso color de cabello – dijo al fin, Sakura subió la otra ceja y Tetsu/Sasuke se dio una bofetada mental–. ''No se me ocurrió nada más''.

– Lo sé, todos lo decían, pero antes, ahora ya están acostumbrados.

– Supongo.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras solo se escuchaba el roce del metal de los cubiertos con el cristal de los platos.

– ¿Te gusta la aldea? –preguntó de repente Sakura.

– Si –contestó mirando alrededor–. Pero no era así antes.

–Me temo que no –Sasuke se sorprendió porque pensó que eso lo había pensado–. Pero es normal, está reconstruida, por segunda vez –concluyó con un suspiro cansado–. Esperemos que no la vuelvan a destruir –dijo con burla–. Aunque no creo que haya alguien como los anteriores, al menos no todavía –comentó con rostro como rememorando.

Durante unos minutos Sakura se dedicó a terminar su plato y Tetsu/Sasuke la imitó. Al terminar Sakura miró su reloj, y ya eran las 10:20 am.

– Creo que debo volver –avisó levantándose y buscando en su bolso, pero cuando iba a sacar su monedero, sintió como Tetsu le tomaba la mano.

– Esta la pago yo – dijo cortante, como si en vez de un pedido fuera una orden.

– No gracias, yo... –intentó detenerle recordando la primera vez que le vio.

– Insisto –con un giro de cabeza, la miró tan intensamente que se quedó tonta.

– Está bien.

El pelicastaño pagó al viejo del puesto y echaron a andar. Caminaron por un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del hospital.

– Gracias por acompañarme, y por pagar el almuerzo –agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

– Hmp.

– Tetsu quería hacerte una proposición –dijo Sakura.

– Hmp – asintió.

– Yo quería saber si... – cuando iba a hacer la propuesta, fue interrumpida por ladridos de perro.

– ¡SAKURA! – seguido de un grito.

La susodicha se giró por donde venía el grito, y cayó al suelo con un enorme perro blanco encima lamiéndole la cara. En seguida comenzó a reírse, por las cosquillas que le daba el animal.

– ¡Pa-para! ¡Para¡ –ordenaba al blanquecino animal, quién le hizo caso–. Ja, Akamaru –se limpió la cara y…

– ¡Sakura! –fue otra vez se llevó un susto aunque ''casi'' caía al suelo esta vez.

– Ki-kiba –intentó decir–. No... no puedo respirar –dijo mientras el chico le abrazaba y ella recuperaba el aire.

– Sakura me enteré de que habías vuelto – gritó emocionado–. Pero lo hiciste hace una semana, ¿cómo no me avisas? –reprochó haciendo un puchero.

– Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada.

– Tranquila –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, enseñando sus marcados colmillos–. ¿Quién es él? –preguntó por el pelicastaño que solo se preguntaba mentalmente, desde cuando Sakura había cogido tanta confianza con el chico perro. Era inútil plantearse esas cosas cuando llevas alrededor de 12 años sin ver a esa gente.

– Kiba, un amigo –le presentó señalándolo–. Tetsu, Kiba uno de mis mejores amigos.

– Un gusto –dijo el chico perro extendiendo la mano para un apretón–. Venga hombre –le animó y el otro pelicastaño se la apretó.

– ¿Vienes a tu consulta semanal, no? –preguntó la pelirrosa a Kiba quién asintió alegremente.

– Y también para que Akamaru... –pero no terminó la frase, porque de repente Akamaru comenzó a gruñir–. ¿Qué pasa Akamaru? –preguntó a su amigo y al seguir sus gruñidos, la pelirrosa y el chico vieron que la antipatía del canino era para Tetsu–. ¿Por qué le gruñes? –volvió a preguntar, seguido de un fuerte ladrido del perro que seguía gruñendo y mirando con odio a Tetsu.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la pelirrosa fuera de cinta.

– Nada importante –dijo Kiba mirando de reojo a Tetsu.

– Yo me voy –dijo Tetsu para luego desaparecer rápidamente en una nube de humo.

– ¡Oh, tanta charla se me ha hecho tarde! –gritó la pelirrosa, saliendo disparada hacia dentro del hospital.

– Akamaru, dime que sucede –pidió a su perro que dio tantos ladridos, con los ojos fijos donde estaba antes Tetsu–. Comprendo –comenzó a oler el aire y estrechó los ojos y el animal soltó un ladrido–. Después de la consulta, Akamaru.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– Las cosas ya están listas Hokage-sama –aunció el peliblanco–. Todos se han puesto en función de espiar al desconocido Kuro Tetsu.

– Bien, no podemos perderle de vista –meditó–. ¿Les dijiste que hicieran hincapié en los momentos de relajación corporal?

– Si, todo consultado –aseguró Suigetsu–. Me retiro.

– Espera Suigetsu, quiero que busques a... –fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta–. Adelante.

– Naruto tengo noticias.

– ¿A quién busco? –preguntó el ojimorado.

– Tranquilo, era a Kiba a quién buscaba –dijo Naruto–. Kiba necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Esto tiene que ver con los ANBUS que he sentido verdad? –el rubio asintió–. Bien pero antes tengo que informarte de algo.

– Habla.

– Cuando he ido al hospital me encontré a Sakura con cierto sujeto a quién nunca había visto antes, de nombre Kuro Tetsu.

– El vino con Sakura del país de la Ola, creo que ya se lo que me vas a decir.

– Akamaru me ''ha dicho'' que el sujeto es sospechoso y he confirmado sus sospechas, el olor no engaña.

– Lo sé Kiba, por eso he mandado a ANBUS a que le vigilen. Si es ÉL, esta vez no se escapará de nosotros.

– Esta vez será juzgado como debe –siseó Kiba.

– Kiba –llamó el rubiales–. Ni una palabra a Sakura-chan –el pelicastaño le miró–. Bien sabes lo que sufrió, no creo que esté preparada para tal noticia.

– Solo me asalta una duda en todo esto Naruto –reflexionó el pelicastaño–. Algo no me encaja. Dices que el sujeto vino con Sakura del país de la Ola, si es Sasuke, ¿por qué estaba con Sakura?

Todas las alarmas de Naruto se pusieron en alerta, no había pensado en eso. ¿No se supone que siendo Sasuke trataría de estar lo más lejos posible de Sakura y de él? ¿Siendo Sasuke no se supone que jamás volvería a pisar Konoha? ¿No se supone que a la última persona que se le acercaría es a Sakura? Eran preguntas a las que no les encontraba respuestas. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para el comportamiento y cambio de Sasuke, si fuese él. Solo existían dos opciones en su cabeza: O no era Sasuke y solamente estaban confundiendo las cosas, que por otra parte era imposible porque dos ninjas especializados en rastreo lo habían confirmado, o Sasuke planeaba algo contra Konoha, anónimamente y estaba usando a Sakura como paño de humos, para ocultar su actividad y pasar como un ciudadano más.

– Kiba –habló Naruto realmente preocupado–. Hay que vigilarle muy meticulosamente, no podemos dejar que le vuelve a hacer daño a Sakura-chan.

– Claro, tranquilo Naruto, sabes que durante estos últimos años le he cogido mucho cariño a Sakura. Ella es nuestra compañera y amiga. La protegeré –concluyó Kiba yéndose de la oficina.

Al irse el hombre perro, Naruto reflexionó sobre la nueva situación.

– ¿Qué planeas ahora Sasuke? –preguntó al aire–. Sea lo que sea, esta vez no lo permitiré.


	16. El Hokage es la respuesta

_Bueno, este es un capítulo especial, ya que se desvelará la razón al por qué del NaruSaku necesario para el desarrrollo de la historia, espero que os guste, está muy... digamos que para mí, está mejor, pero si alguien quiere leer este capítulo como originalmente lo escribí, podéis pasaros por este enlace ?sid=21554&textsize=0&chapter=16 y ahí lo veréis, incluso el Fic completo como lo escribí primeramente, bastante noob, la verdad... este está mejor, más sutil xD..._

_En fin, disfrutad de este capítulo, no digo más._

…

**_Capítulo 16_****_: El Hokage es la respuesta._**

* * *

Naruto estaba que caminaba de un lado a otro en esa reducida habitación. Con la cabeza a punto de estallar, intentaba encontrar una respuesta a la incógnita que le llevaba sacudiendo la cabeza hace días. Y es que por mucho que pensara e hurgara en el pasado, no encontraba razones para justificar por qué Sasuke estaba en la aldea. Ya era un hecho, sin duda era Sasuke. Karin le había pillado con la guardia baja, lo suficiente para saber que era el chakra del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Y ahora su cabeza estaba peor que antes. Debían capturarle pero sabía que no era tarea fácil.

Sasuke era un Uchiha, con un poder grandioso y único. Sería imposible pasar desapercibidos en una batalla. ¿Cómo harían para poder capturarle? No habían muchas opciones y quizás solo tuvieran una oportunidad, sino es que el Uchiha no había notado aún que le estaban siguiendo las 24 horas el día.

El joven Hokage se dejo caer en la silla mientras ponían todos los hemisferios de su cerebro a funcionar. La verdad lo que más le preocupaba, era que hacía Sasuke con su querida amiga.

Las posibles intenciones contextuales de Sasuke le atormentaban.

No encontraba razones para que Sasuke estuviera con su antigua compañera de equipo a estas alturas de la vida. Si bien lo último que recordaba con respecto a Sasuke y Sakura, era como él le había atravesado con su katana y herido de muerte. Sasuke siempre dijo que no quería saber nada más de ellos, que solo quería verlos muertos junto con todos los de la aldea. Era totalmente desconcertante que estuviera con ella, aún cuando hubieran pasado cinco años. Se supone que después de tanto tiempo, ya si había olvidado completamente a los que una vez fueron sus compañeros y sin embargo, se presentaba después de cinco años junto con la ''molesta'' chica que le seguía a todos lados en su niñez. No tenía sentido.

Se volvió a levantar, ahogado de estrés. Observó por la ventana para calmar un poco los nervios. La reconstruida aldea de Konoha se extendía a los largo. Su aldea. Aún completamente nueva, la habían reconstruido siguiendo la misma estructura antigua, aunque si habían cambiado algunas cosas. Pero todavía la torre roja, era la última en ver al irse de la aldea, y la primera al entrar en ella. Por un momento de relax, había olvidado a Sasuke y todo, pero logró divisar la sombra de un ANBU, y por correspondiente había reflexionado sobre algo.

Solo había una persona en la aldea que podía capturarle. Y ese, era él.

...

El ya se había dado cuenta. Desde el primer momento.

Por favor, él era Uchiha Sasuke, último descendiente del Gran Clan Uchiha. ¿En serio pensaban que unos 5 años de inactividad bastaban para subestimarle? Hace días sentía la presencia de ninjas con no comunes poderes asechándole, espiándole. Estaban por todas partes. Le espiaban en cada momento, ya no podía estar con la guardia baja, porque cada momento de debilidad era la excusa perfecta para detectar su chakra y reconocerlo, imaginaba que habían puesto a Karin como responsable de la operación, y seguro ya estaban planeado como atraparle, pero él era Uchiha Sasuke, nadie iba a atraparle.

Saltó silencioso del tejado. Era de noche, casi no se podía ver nada. Sonido huecos cortaron el aire y el sonido de cuerpos sólidos contra otros también sólidos se escucharon. Un último sonido se escuchó, apenas un silbido. El cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke cayó en medio de los inertes ANBUS. Caminó a paso lento entre ellos, y retomó su anterior pose. Pensativa. Esa de hace tantos años que se había molestado en recordar.

Había algo que le perturbaba hace ya 1 semana. Ese beso. Como si lo volviera a ver, apareció esa escena en su mente.

Por encima de todo, estaban esas palabras. ¿Qué significaban exactamente? ''Besarte…''. Y aquel beso. Como deseaba haberle arrancado la boca al cretino pelirrubio. Y más las anteriores ''Tenía unas ganas de volver a verte Sakura-chan... de volver a tocarte''. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿El rubio se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima? ¿Cómo saberlo? Podía sonsacar información a sus amigos cercanos. Podía preguntarle a la rubia Yamanaka, seguro que lo sabía. Pero había un inconveniente, era muy posible que ella también estuviera al tanto de su identidad.

Se le acaban las opciones, y la paciencia. Estaba demasiado ansioso. ¿Qué había de malo? Solo quería saber que tanta amistad habían entre Sakura y Naruto. El rubio siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, toda la vida, y no creía que la cosa hubiera cambiado.

Debía darse prisa. Otros cinco ninjas venían, y no podían verle ahí. ''Sasuke'' saltó por los próximos tejados a gran velocidad, mientras planeaba como acallar su curiosidad. Sonrió de lado, tenía el plan perfecto.

...

Un pelinegro se acercaba a la puerta roja del Hokage. Le habían llamado, tenía una misión de alto secreto de espionaje. No sabía de qué se trataba, porque la última semana estuvo de misión, y aunque le extrañaba que tan rápidamente le ofrecieran otra, no se rehusó, aceptó la misión, y la terminaría como todas las anteriores. Observó por la ventana, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta. Agudizó la vista, percibiendo la silueta distorsionada de varios ANBUS, y se preguntaba que estaba pasando. En su caminata hacia aquí, también percibió muchos chakras en movimiento. Era todo muy raro. Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, tocó dos veces la puerta, y entró al recibir el adelante.

Dentro de la habitación, estaban cinco ninjas más. Los reconoció, eran de los mejores de la aldea. Ambos le miraban seriamente y detrás de ellos Naruto se veía mucho más serio de lo normal, en pose reflexiva, de la misma forma, que la anterior Hokage. Eso sí que fue la puntilla que le pinchó la idea de que algo no estaba bien.

– Buenas –saludó cordialmente, sin expresión en el rostro, lo que no había cambiado en él–. Vengo a entregar el informe, y también a aceptar mi próxima misión.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

– Kiba, Karin –llamó–. Vosotros seguid con el rastreo de su chakra, no debéis perderle el rastro en ningún momento –los mencionados asintieron y desaparecieron–. Hinata-chan encárgate del rastreo visual, tampoco le pierdas la vista, y recuerda avisar a Neji. Suigetsu, Juugo seguid instruyendo a vuestro equipo –todos asintieron y desaparecieron.

– ¿Qué es todo esto Naruto? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó realmente preocupado, rastreos y espionaje, eso era realmente raro–. ¿A quién rastreamos?

– Sai, la aldea está en señal de alarma, ha sucedido algo terrible.

– Pero si los aldeanos no parecen estar preocupados –observó–. Parece todo normal excepto por los ANBUS que he sentido –Sai pareció comprender–. Naruto, ¿qué puede ser tan grave para que no hayáis informado a los ciudadanos?

El rubio respiró hondo, Sai le miraba impaciente.

– Sasuke está en la aldea.

El impasible rostro de Sai cambio completamente a una cara de terror y desconcierto. Naruto observó al Sai delante de él. No esperaba otra reacción. El pelinegro estaba pasmado, y posiblemente estaba librando una batalla mental para convencerse de que había escuchado mal. Eso era imposible. ¿Cómo podía estar Sasuke en la aldea?

– ¡¿Cómo es eso Naruto?! –estalló golpeando la mesa, logrando que el rubio se sobresaltara–. ¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?!

– Sai, cálmate, no es broma –dijo Naruto serio–. Hemos descubierto que Sasuke está en la aldea.

– Pe... pero es imposible –tartamudeó totalmente pasmado–. Sasuke está muerto.

– Es curioso que todos digan lo mismo –bromeo un para suavizar el ambiente–. Eso creíamos Sai, pero nos volvimos a equivocar. Sai, esto es grave, te solicité porque eres uno de los mejores en espionaje.

– ¿Quieres que le espíe? –preguntó.

– No solo eso Sai, ya que todos los ANBUS están al tanto, todos le están espiando.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

– Quiero que descubras donde se esconde, vamos a capturarle.

– Sabes que Sasuke no es fácil de capturar, Naruto.

– Lo sé, Sai, muchos ANBUS han sido heridos mientras le espiaban, está claro que ha podido con todos.

– ¿Entonces qué haremos?

– Tranquilo, solo hay alguien que pude capturarle.

Sai reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho. Solo había una persona que le conocía lo suficiente al Uchiha. Solo había alguien que estaba exactamente a su altura. Solo una.

– ¿Naruto qué piensas hacer con Sas...?

Las palabras de Sai fueron interrumpidas por golpes en la puerta. Ambos le prestaron atención y Naruto emitió un adelante. Por la puerta apareció quien menos quería que apareciera. Sakura asomó sonriente su cabeza rosa y su bata blanca de médico. Llevaba el pelo recogida en un coleta baja.

– Hola Naruto, Sai –saludó sonriente–. ¿Qué está sucediendo que hay tantos ANBUS deambulando por ahí?

El ojinegro miró al Hokage. No necesitó palabras. ¿No lo sabe? Preguntaron los ojos de Sai, y el destello serio de los azules lo confirmaron.

– Nada, nada Sakura-chan –intentó tranquilizar el ojiazul, retomando su personalidad fresca y eufórica–. Tranquila, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

– Es que me extraña, nunca había visto tanto movimiento de ninjas desde la guerra –reprochó convencida de que le estaban ocultando algo.

– Qué no es nada Sakura-chan –trató de convencerla y creyó conseguirlo cuando ella sonrió–. ¿A qué venías?

– Venía a recordarte que necesito personal, y que los heridos no tienen heridas graves.

– Gracias Sakura-chan, has hecho un buen trabajo –le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Hasta luego Naruto, Sai –se despidió y abandonó la habitación.

– ¿Por qué ella no lo sabe? –preguntó Sai una vez la pelirrosa abandonó la oficina

– Sai, sabes lo mucho que sufrió Sakura por Sasuke, ella no debe saberlo por ahora.

– No decírselo será peor, ella debe saberlo –reclamó.

– Sai, Sasuke no está en la aldea bajo su propio cuerpo específicamente –Sai puso cara interrogante–. Está bajo una personalidad robada, y lo más grave es que vino con Sakura-chan desde el País de la Ola.

– ¿Cómo que vino con ella?- preguntó sin comprender, todo le parecía demasiado extraño.

– El vino con Sakura-chan, al parecer se encontraron hace tiempo allí, lo que me parece muy raro, Sasuke no se acercaría a Sakura así porque sí.

– Tienes razón, es muy raro, según me habéis contado Sasuke nunca quiso saber nada de ella, que la rechazaba y la humillaba y la llamaba molestia –recordó Sai, que ya había recobrado su característica expresión inalterada.

– Si, Sai, fue así desgraciadamente, por eso no entiendo que hace con ella.

– Supongo que piensas que puede estar tramando algo –emitió después de un corto silencio .

– Sai, necesito que comiences cuánto antes –pidió.

– Comienzo ahora mismo –dijo el ANBU y desapareció por la puerta.

– Esta vez no te me escaparás –se prometió.

...

Estaba contemplando las estrellas desde el techo de la enorme mansión. Esa casa que le traía recuerdos tanto buenos como malos. Pero ahora no pensaba en los malos. Su cabeza esta sumisa en una serie de recuerdos de su infancia. Sonrió para sí mismo, fue muy feliz en aquellos tiempos. Era un pequeño ingenuo e ignorante a la verdad que se cernía detrás de la máscara de honor. Aunque el destino se encargó de abrirle los ojos de la forma más cruel, agradecía que le hubieran quitado la manta de los ojos. Ahora ya no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie. Era un hombre con todas las letras, ya no más ese niño fácil de corromper y utilizar, aprovechándose de sus ansias de venganza. No. Ya nadie le utilizaría nunca más, él era el que utilizaba ahora.

De un saltó aterrizó en la terraza de su habitación. Observó lo negro que estaba el cielo y lo silenciosa que estaba la atmósfera. No había estrellas y la Luna tampoco hacía aparición. Abrió la puerta corrediza y entró al cuarto oscuro, y luego se giró para cerrarla. Aún frente a la puerta alzó el rostro y sonrió socarrón.

– Ya era hora –habló con voz arrogante, observando el reflejo de quién estaría detrás suyo.

– Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sasuke –articuló la oscura silueta a su espalda.

– Has tardado mucho –soltó–. Creí que habías mejorado algo, pero parece que aún no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

– Tú si has cambiado, nunca has sido tan hablador –contraatacó.

– Hmp –sonrió aun más–. El tiempo pasa para todos, Naruto.

– Lo mismo digo –el también sonrió–. Mira nada más, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, escondiéndose del mundo bajo una identidad falsa –ese comentario no le gustó nada.

– No ha sido fácil, sobre todo con los ninjas tan talentosos de los países –se burló.

Una brisa sopló y en un segundo el rubio estaba frente al pelinegro haciendo fuerza con un kunai al pelinegro quien se defendía con otro.

– Demasiado lento –articuló el morocho.

– Lo mismo te digo –dijo el pelirrubio.

Dos Kage Bunshin atacaron a Sasuke por ambos lados, pero el logró deshacerse del agarre del rubio. En un giro de pies logró golpear a los clones y saltar hacia otro lado de la habitación. Naruto de un salto llegó hasta él, dispuesto a golpearle pero Sasuke logró parar el ataque con una patada. El pelinegro iba a asestarle una patada en el rostro pero el rubio dio un paso atrás.

– Uchiha Sasuke –pronunció el rubio–. Estás bajo arresto.

– ¿Y cuáles son los cargos? –preguntó con sonrisa cínica.

– Son tantos que me da pereza mencionarlos –se burló fingiendo cansancio e incluso hasta dio un bostezo.

– ¡No te distraigas Naruto! –gritó Sasuke abalanzándose contra él, logró asestarle el golpe pero ese Naruto desapareció–. ¿Otro clon?

Se giró, otro rubio le atacaba por la espalda. Tetsu se giró, y paró el golpe con los antebrazos. Así quedaron cara a cara.

– ¿Cuando vas a seguir con esa cara falsa, Sasuke? –preguntó el rubiales, y el pelinegro sonrió altanero, sus ojos brillaron en un destello rojo, y rápidamente apareció el Sharingan de tres astas, Naruto dio otro salto atrás y al levantar el rostro, encontró la cara de Sasuke frente sí, los ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, donde su pelo y su cara no se divisaban–. Al fin te muestras, no has cambiado nada.

– Tú tampoco, excepto por ese ridículo traje –señaló la capa de Hokage–. Quién diría que un imbécil como tú sería Hokage.

– Supongo que todos conseguimos nuestros sueños, ¿no, Sasuke? –acotó esperando su reacción.

El pelinegro entendió perfectamente lo que el rubio quiso decir, y eso le enojó de sobremanera. Se abalanzó sobre el rubio quién también le atacó. De un golpe ambos saltaron hacia afuera de la habitación rompiendo los cristales de la puerta corrediza. Sin más cayeron en el patio de la casa, donde tenían más espacio para pelear.

– ¿Qué quieres de Sakura-chan? –preguntó de repente el rubio.

– Nada, solo la compañía de una vieja amiga –dijo sarcástico.

– Te conozco Sasuke, nunca la consideraste una amiga –dijo–. ¡¿Qué estás tramando?!

– Nada, ya te lo dije, solo quiero la compañía de mi antigua compañera de equipo –dijo, sonriendo aún socarrón–. Pero también…

De repente el rubio se vio en medio de la nada. Todo a su alrededor estaba negro con matices rojos. Reconoció el lugar. Cayó entonces que se había despistado. Sasuke había conseguido meterlo dentro de su mundo. Quiso moverse, pero algo se lo impidió. Observó hacia abajo, y se vio totalmente paralizado por serpientes negras. Levantó el rostro, y vio a Sasuke acercándose lentamente, sonriendo triunfante.

– Supongo que bajé la guardia, ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio, mirándole.

– No lo supongas, dalo por hecho, y ahora estate quieto mientras ahondo en tu mente –dijo, mientras el rubio le devolvía la sonrisa.

Y se adentró en su mente. Viajó por los rincones de sus recuerdos, mientras observaba con detenimiento lo que había sucedido después de su partida. Muchos recuerdos con Kakashi, Jiraiya, con otros a quién no conoce, y sobre todo con Sakura. Muchos momentos junto a ella. La mayoría no le importaron tanto excepto por los momentos en que a Sakura se le veía especialmente cariñosa con el rubio. Observó el momento previo a la guerra, cuando Sakura se le declaraba su amor.

Creyó encontrar ahí las respuestas pero al ver como después hablaba con Sai, dedujo que sus interrogantes estaban más allá.

Siguió viendo.

Recuerdos de un entrenamiento especial, recuerdos de la guerra, más recuerdos con Sakura, algún que otro recuerdo con Hinata. Más y más imágenes de recuerdos del rubio. Revivió su pelea final, la última pelea de la guerra. Más y más recuerdos. Sakura en coma en el hospital y el rubio a su lado. Sakura todavía en coma y le rubio llorando a su lado y maldiciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez. La ceremonia de Hokage… sin Sakura. Semanas después de eso, la pelirrosa había salido del coma.

**_– Recuerdo de Naruto-_**

Sasuke de pronto se vio en un cuarto. Era una habitación en blanco, alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara en el techo, dando mucha sombra en los rincones. Estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, que solo era cortado por el constante sonido de la máquina de electrocardiografía. Enganchada a la máquina se encontraba la pelirrosa, llena de tubos. Ambas extremidades superiores se encontraban relajadas a su lado, también llena de agujas y sueros. Una de sus manos era sujetada por el rubio, quien a su vez hundía la cabeza entre las sábanas a un lado de la pelirrosa. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la cama, y el resto del cuerpo estaba erguido en una incómoda posición sobre una silla.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta metalizada de la habitación. Su único ojo demostraba real preocupación, no solo porque su alumna yacía en coma hace más de 1 mes, sino también porque su último alumno hombre, no se había separado de ella en ningún momento. Entró completamente y cerró la puerta tas de sí.

Observó primero a su alumna. Llevaba en la misma situación hace más de 4 semanas, sin dar rastros de mucha mejora. No le extrañaba, había sido un golpe mortal, era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido. Por otro lado, estaba realmente feliz de que hubiese ocurrido un milagro. Sabía que su alumna era fuerte, pero al verla aquella vez en el suelo creyó que de esa no se salvaría. Se dirigió hacia el chico rubio y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Lo agitó suavemente, esperando a que despertara. El chico se removió y levantó el rostro. Miró cansado a su sensei. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y el pelo todo revuelto.

– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz que combinaba perfectamente con su aspecto.

– Son las 2:00 de la madrugada, Naruto –le dijo–. Deberías irte a casa y descansar.

– Ya he descansado, Kakashi-sensei –intentó decir pero no le creyó.

– Se que no has salido del hospital las últimas 48 horas, Naruto –replicó en un tono que no llegaba a ser muy fuerte.

– Pero Kakashi-sensei, quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte, es mi culpa que esté así –se excusó y se le escapó un sollozo.

– No es tu culpa, Naruto, ella decidió ir a por ti –el rubio rodó la mirada hacia ella–. Ella decidió meterse en medio.

– Ella siempre estuvo en medio –dijo entre dientes–. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte –apretó más los dientes–. Quiero que sepa que a mí no me ha perdido.

– No es tu culpa, sabes que él ya no tenía salvación –intentó animarle, así era.

– Aún así –suspiró mientras se levantaba, pero sin soltar la mano de su amiga–. No me moveré de aquí.

Kakashi le miró con resignación, sabía que no podría hacer nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así era desde que le habían dado el alta. Nunca salía de la habitación, solo para ir a bañarse a su casa, o tomar un café, y luego volvía. Pasaron unos minutos observándose hasta que el peligris habló. Sasuke observó la escena, como si hubiese estado allí.

– Bien, pues te traeré un café –suspiró–. Pero prométeme que te tomarás un descanso.

– Se lo agradecería mucho, Kakashi-sensei –sonrió–. Le prometo que lo haré no se... –pero no terminó la frase.

– Na... Naruto –pronunció una voz débil a sus espaldas.

Ambos hombres se giraron rápidamente hacia la voz. Naruto se arrodilló rápidamente mientras sostenía fuerte la mano de la chica.

– Sakura-chan –llamó mientras la observaba atento y apretaba su mano–. Sa... Sakura-chan.

– ¿Na… Naruto?

La pelirrosa lentamente abrió los ojos, como si le pesaran, quizás acostumbrándose a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y llorando. Las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro, mientras veía como su amiga salía de la inconsciencia.

– Sakura-chan –volvió a llamar–. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupado.

– Como si los Bijuu me hubieran golpeado con sus colas –respondió en broma y luego tosió–. ¿Qué hago aquí?

– Has estado más de 1 mes en coma Sakura-chan –informó, mientras intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento brusco–. Saliste muy herida después de que... –vaciló

– Sasuke-kun –susurró la chica con dolor–. El está...

– No sabemos –se apresuró a decir Kakashi–. Le están buscando –la pelirrosa no dijo nada–. Me alegro que hayas despertado Sakura –sonrió cálidamente el peligris y su alumna le devolvió la sonrisa–. Iré a buscar a los médicos –avisó y salió de la habitación.

– Naruto dime la verdad –pidió en un hilo de voz, mientras aún no se movía casi.

– Sakura-chan no es el momento, estas muy débil aún –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. Me alegra tanto que estés viva – continuo.

– A mí también me alegra que tú estés vivo –dijo sincera mientras levantaba su brazo y también le acariciaba el rostro, sonrió y el rubio sonrió con ella.

**_– Fin del recuerdo de Naruto-  
_**  
Era un recuerdo interesante, pero no le decía nada, su objetivo era hallar la razón original de aquel beso. De alguna forma estaba obsesionado y no pararía de exprimir la memoria del Hokage hasta encontrar respuestas. Se había asegurado de enfocarse en los cinco años que él había estado ausente y en el primer año no encontró nada que pudiese aportarle una pista, hasta que después de un año, en lo que parecía la primera celebración del fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Aparentemente no había nada de especial, excepto por el simple hecho de que Naruto y Sakura estaban juntos y apartados del festival que se estaba llevando a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, el cuál habían reconstruido y decorado como si fuese una feria.

Naruto y Sakura se habían alejado caminando mientras sonreían y charlaban acerca de trivialidades. Ambos iban vestidos con trajes tradicionales. Naruto un kimono de color naranja con el estampado de la Hoja en su espalda y Sakura llevaba un kimono negro con flores de varios colores. Habían comenzado a relajar su conversación hasta terminar en un cómodo silencio en la oscuridad regulada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, mientras ambos sonreían. A pesar de no ser un recuerdo que al principio le llamase la atención, no podía pasar por alto la sospechosa atmósfera que gobernaba ese momento.

**_– Recuerdo de Naruto-_**

Estaban los dos miembros originales del Grupo 7 en las mismas circunstancias que había intuido Sasuke. La sonrisa que dibujaba sus rostros para el pelinegro era irritante, sin embargo, para ellos era suficiente para expresar la comodidad del momento y que no era necesario utilizar las palabras para expresar el gozo del que sus almas aparentemente por fin disfrutaban.

Estuvieron caminando durante unos minutos que a Sasuke le parecieron eternos hasta que se detuvieron frente a un lago que el recordaba había por los alrededores del bosque. El lago estaba rodeado por los árboles los cuales reflejaban sus hojas en él además de las estrellas y la propia luna que danzaba en el centro del lago.

– Sentémonos aquí –el primero en romper el silencio fue Naruto, sentándose en el pasto frente a la orilla de la albufera.

Él con las piernas en cruz se tiró hacia detrás usando sus manos de almohadas mientras miraba el cielo, sin embargo la chica se quedó sentada a su lado con las piernas recogidas mientras también miraba el cielo.

– Es hermoso –fue el comentario de ella a lo que el rubio asintió–. Me encantaría quedarme así para siempre, observando el cielo y nada más.

– ¿Es que ahora quieres ser una seta, Sakura-chan?

– No es eso –ella le dio un suave golpe en la pierna y él sonrió–. Es que observar el cielo me trae recuerdos… de cuándo era niña. Mis padres y yo solíamos ir de picnic y nos quedábamos dormidos contando estrellas.

El rubio observaba la enorme sonrisa con que Sakura hablaba y ella al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la inminente vergüenza de estar hablando de esa forma.

– Quiero decir, esas tonterías que hacíamos los niños.

– Comprendo –volvió a sonreír–. Yo sin embargo me dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a todos los de la aldea. Pareciera que no, pero fueron buenos tiempos. Aunque me sintiese solo, era mi manera de dar a conocer que estaba ahí.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

– Las cosas han cambiado, ya somos adultos.

– ¿''Somos''? –la chica le miró con burla y Naruto, dándole la razón sin quererlo hizo un puchero a lo que ella sonrió–. A eso me refería.

Sakura finalmente estiró las piernas y apoyó su torso en sus manos mientras daba un hondo suspiro. Estuvieron otra vez en silencio durante unos minutos, Sasuke seguía irritándose y comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado al escoger ese recuerdo, pero Naruto volvió a romper el silencio y la curiosidad no se había despejado del todo.

– Ne, Sakura-chan…

– Dime.

– Precisamente porque ha pasado tanto tiempo… y hemos pasado por tantas cosas… –el chico se levantó e intentó acercarse a Sakura, pero ella por instinto retrocedió unos centímetros aunque Naruto no le dio importancia–. Ne, Sakura-chan, si al menos me dieses una oportunidad de…

– No puedo creer lo inoportuno que eres –Sakura le cortó para que no siguiera, no era el momento más adecuado para otra declaración, sentía que el chico había arruinado la preciada tranquilidad.

Sakura solo suspiró con aburrimiento.

– Vámonos, anda.

Sakura se levantó pero Naruto le agarró de la mano y la jaló haciendo que cayera en la hierba. Se puso encima de ella para inmovilizarla. Ella era muy fuerte, pero con sus manos inmovilizadas él indudablemente era muchísimo más fuerte que ella. Sakura se resistió un poco hasta que con cara cansada le miró a los ojos al rubio.

– Perdona Sakura-chan, pero es la única forma de que me escuches –el rubio hizo una sonrisa nerviosa y ella dejó finalmente de moverse–. No quiero presionarte, Sakura-chan, pero necesito una respuesta.

– Si ya te la he dado… –dijo ella evadiendo sus ojos.

– Tienes razón pero, Sakura-chan, ha pasado 1 año desde eso… –ella seguía con la cara de lado. Naruto soltó una mano y le agarró las dos con la otra antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de escapar. Con la mano libre le sujetó la cara–. Mírame a los ojos, estoy intentando hablar contigo –cuando le cogió la cara para obligarle a mirarle la mejilla se le replegó provocando una risa de parte de Naruto porque se veía muy tierna, en su opinión.

– Si te vas a burlar de mí deja que me vaya –le dijo ofendida.

– Perdona, Sakura-chan, pero mírame a la cara –le dijo entre risas hasta que finalmente se puso serio–. Necesito una respuesta, Sakura-chan. Necesito saber si aquel beso significó algo para ti. He estado 1 año esperando por una respuesta y la necesito ahora. Solo dime si tengo alguna oportunidad o debería rendirme para siempre.

– Naruto… –Sakura susurró su nombre porque fue lo único que puedo susurrar. Ella más que nadie quería darle una respuesta, pero era difícil. Aunque sonara una excusa muy usada, no quería hacerle daño. Sabía los estragos que Sasuke aún había dejado en su corazón y no podía exponer a Naruto a sufrir por culpa de su egoísmo.

– Sakura-chan… quisiera intentar algo… sólo déjame intentarlo una vez más…

La pelirrosa vio acercarse a Naruto una vez y aunque estaba inmovilizada, no era esa exactamente la razón por la que no podía moverse. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y aún así lo esperó pacientemente mientras los segundos parecían minutos. Cuando el chico finalmente alcanzó sus labios Sakura no pudo evitar la tentación de ser la que los buscara con impaciencia. Naruto se sorprendió de que fuese ella la que primero tomaría el control del beso. Ambos no es que fueran expertos, pero se dejaron guiar por el instinto.

Se estuvieron besando durante unos minutos que a ambos les pareció poco tiempo, pero para cuando se separaron, Naruto ya había obtenido su respuesta.

**_–Fin del recuerdo de Naruto-_**

De repente todo volvió a como estaba antes. Sasuke regresó de la mente del rubio, enojado e irritado. No se lo creía, ella… se había atrevido a compartir un momento tan íntimo con aquel idiota. Se le había entregado. De la furia las tres astas se habían convertido en una estrella de seis puntas. Sasuke sintió un ardor en el ojo derecho y este comenzó a sangrar. Se llevó la mano hacia el lugar del dolor y apretó los dientes.

– ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? –la voz del Hokage le llegó como sonido ensordecedor.

No respondió, solo se limitó a calmar sus ansias asesinas contra el rubio. No sabía que sucedía. Pero algo le ardía dentro, un fuego que le daba ganas de hacer trocitos al Hokage. De descuartizarle y deformarle el ojo a golpes. De lanzar un Amaterasu que consumiera al chico vivo, que le quemara las entrañas y le hiciera sufrir. Incluso de revivir el Susanoo y mandar a que le aplastara con su mano.

– Supongo que por tu reacción no te ha gustado lo que has visto, ¿no? –el rubio siguió con su fanfarronería, Sasuke sabía adónde quería llegar, el rubiales también sabía el por qué de la reacción, por eso le estaba provocando.

– Te atreviste a tocarla –siseó con voz apagada el moreno, el rubio sonrió triunfal.

– Se, al final lo conseguí –dijo restregándoselo en la cara–. Ella no parecía que quisiese que parara… Hay que ver que vueltas da la vida –siguió con ese tono burlón que al Uchiha no le gustaba nada –. Al final… he conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz… y ni siquiera he tenido que hacerle daño a terceros…

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sasuke en un imperceptible movimiento estrelló al rubio contra la pared. Tenía la mirada roja de furia, mientras el rubio seguía con una estúpida sonrisa que no hacía más que encender el fuego y las ganas de asesinarle.

– ¿Ne, Sasuke? ¿No te habrás molestado porque la tocase? –Sasuke apretó más a Naruto en la madera, con su antebrazo, colocado en el cuello del chico–. Sería imposible, porque a ti nunca te interesó ella.

– Cállate –ordenó con voz ronca, mientras la cara le era oscurecido por el pelo.

– ¿No intentaste siempre mantenerla lejos de ti? ¿No la humillaste y dañaste a diario?

– Tú… no sabes nada.

– Solo sé que la mataste poco a poco, Sasuke –ahora el rostro de Nauto se tornó duro–. Y no contento con eso la hiciste sangrar por fuera, intentaste matarla, Sasuke.

– Ella se metió en medio –dijo–. Siempre se metió en medio.

– Ella lo hizo porque no quería perderme. ¡Lo hizo porque sabía que solo yo podía detenerte! –el rubio le asestó una patada a Sasuke logrando que le soltara, y siguió hablando–. Solo quería que te salvara. Ella solo... no podía seguir viendo cómo te consumía la oscuridad, y su teoría se basaba en que solo yo podía traerte de allí –su rostro reflejó tristeza y la voz le salió en un susurro–. Siempre fue por ti…

Sasuke soltó una risa cínica.

– ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Por lo que sé intentó asesinarme y me abandonó en el último momento… –volvió a reír–. Ella está contigo, pensaba que me esperaría…

– ¿Qué te esperaría? –Naruto sintió la ira nacer desde cada célula de su cuerpo–. ¡Ella te estuvo esperando durante cuatro años! ¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan egoísta?!

– ¿Egoísta? Lo único que me quedaba… tú eres el egoísta. Me has quitado lo último que me quedaba.

Naruto le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que Sasuke inconscientemente se llevó la mano al sitio agredido.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Llegar y decir esa estupidez, de qué era lo único que te quedaba, cuando antes renegabas de ella. Ella nunca te perteneció, Sasuke. Nunca tuviste el derecho de lastimarla de esa forma y luego pretender que te esperase hasta que a ti te diera la real gana de venir por ella –Naruto río por lo bajo y se tapó la cara con la mano. Luego la corrió un poco para observar a Sasuke con solo un ojo–. Quién diría que el ''Gran Uchiha Sasuke'' se sentiría dolido ante el rechazo…

Un Kunai venía a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza. El rubio giró el rostro para esquivarlo y al volverse Sasuke ya no estaba. Levantó el rostro y observó el cielo oscuro. Acto seguido también desapareció en el silencio de la noche.

...

_Bueno, quiero opiniones en los comentarios... Nos vemos. _


	17. Una charla con el sensei La verdad

...

_**Capítulo 17**__**: Una charla con el sensei. La verdad**_

* * *

Era un día de fiesta. Las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de gente dando vueltas y preparando las calles para el festival. Era el festival en conmemoración al día que terminó la guerra. Era una simple fecha, un simple día del año que provocaba una felicidad inexplicable en cada ciudadano de Konoha. Ni uno solo se eludía de ayudar con las preparaciones, sobretodo porque ninguno quería perderse esa gratificante sensación. El que no montaba el escenario en medio de la plaza, colocaban adornos en ventanas y balcones de los colores que representaban la alianza de cada aldea La aldea parecía más despierta que nunca. Era el festival de verano. Era la gran celebración, el día más esperado por los habitantes de Konoha. Por un día como hoy pero hace 5 años, había acabado la 4ta Guerra Ninja.

Era un día donde nadie trabajaba ni se estudiaba. Un día de fiesta. El acto se daba por la noche, concretamente acercándose la media noche. El escenario en medio de la plaza, daba lugar a las actuaciones, que todo el pueblo presenciaba. Artistas cantaban, actuaban y bailaban encima del escenario, actos con relación a la guerra, y no relacionados también. Pero lo mejor era la media noche.

Al ser exactamente las 00:00 un montón de fuegos artificiales eran lanzados a la vez al cielo, haciendo hermosas figuras de colores. Y todos gritaban y aplaudían, celebrando una vez más el final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

**_..._**

– Adelante –se escuchó dentro del despacho del Hokage

Un hombre vestido de negro y con el pelo canoso entró a la habitación. Su ojo oculto bajo la máscara observaba al pelirrubio sentado con los pies en la mesa en una pose totalmente despreocupada. Pero al ver la mirada seria del hombre de negro se incorporo rápidamente y retuvo una pose seria y responsable.

– ¿Lo has hecho Naruto? –pregunto Kakashi.

– Si Kakashi-sensei, no ha cambiado nada –comentó con tono melancólico.

– Tal como me esperaba –suspiró.

– No pude capturarle, yo...

– Naruto, Sasuke no es un objetivo fácil –interrumpió–. Ni siquiera tú aceptarías a la primera.

Por unos leves segundos un silencio espeso invadió el espacio entre el alumno y el sensei.

– El entró en mi mente Kakashi-sensei –informó logrando una buena atención del peligris–.Y parece que no le gusto lo que vio.

– Hay tantas cosas en tu mente Naruto, a mí tampoco me gustaría.

– No es momento de bromas Kakashi-sensei, esto es serio –le discriminó levantando un poco la voz.

– Lo siento ¿Y qué haremos? Sasuke sigue suelto, y no sabemos qué trama ni por qué está tan cerca de Sakura.

– Hoy es el festival, dejemos esto para después-se levantó de su asiento y contempló a través de la ventana los aldeanos preparándolo todo–. Después de esto, lo haré público, y le capturaremos.

– ¿Hacerlo público? –se alertó el peligris y el Hokage asintió–. ¿Estás seguro? Puede cundir el pánico.

– No podemos ocultarlo durante más tiempo Kakashi-sensei.

– ¿Y Sakura? –acotó, el rubio levantó el rostro–. ¿Cómo piensas que será su reacción cuando sepa que Sasuke está vivo, y más en la aldea?

Se puso a pensar en ello. ¿Su reacción? ¿Rabia, tristeza, miedo, odio...? Habían tantas formas en que ella podría reaccionar, tantas emociones que podría sentir, tantas cosas.

– Se lo explicaré a ella antes que a la aldea completa –dijo–. Espero lo entienda.

– Entonces, ¿qué harás cuando se sepa? ¿Qué harás con él?

– Haré lo que tenga que hacer –concluyó–. Ahora, Kakashi-sensei ve a prepararte para el festival, falta poco para que comience la fiesta.

– Bueno, nos vemos ahí Naruto.

– Mándele mis saludos a Anko-sensei.

– Así haré, hasta luego –se despidió para desaparecer en su típica nube de humo.

El Hokage quedó contemplando su aldea. La felicidad que se podía presenciar entre los aldeanos podría verse afectado por la nueva noticia. Sabía que su sensei tenía razón, entraría el pánico. Todo se revolvería y ya no habría seguridad. Las personas vivirían con miedo una vez más, temerosas de tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con Uchiha Sasuke algún día. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Además, mientras más se demoraran en dar la noticia, peor sería. Lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Sakura al saberlo. Por eso tomaría especial trato con ella. Debía elegir el mejor lugar y momento. No sería fácil. Echó un último vistazo antes de salir del despacho. Quizás sería la última vez que vería tanta alegría en los habitantes de su querida aldea.

**_..._**

Ya casi eran las 8 de la noche, la hora en que comenzaba la fiesta. Todo estaba casi listo excepto por algunos mínimos detalles. La mayoría de las personas ya estaban preparándose en sus casas para el gran festejo. Aunque todos los centros de trabajos en el día festivo cerraban, aún así el hospital de Konoha mantenía sus puertas abiertas y algunos médicos trabajaban atendiendo pacientes lesionados de última hora. Pero aún casi todos el personal médico se había vuelto a sus hogares para prepararse para la gran celebración. Pero solo uno de ellos se había quedado trabajando en el hospital y esa era Sakura. La pelirrosa se encontraba en su despacho, sentada al escritorio mientras rellenaba unos papeles. Se había quedado un poco más del tiempo previsto, rellenando el historial clínico de uno de sus pacientes. Al terminar de rellenar los papeles los guardó en un cajón y observó el reloj colgado en la pared.

– Creo que debería ir a prepararme ya –pensó viendo la hora que era.

Así mismo se levantó y guardó el resto de papeles en los cajones del escritorio. Lo dejó todo ordenado y luego colgó su bata de médico en el perchero. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir cuando sintió como una brisa le movió los cabellos. Se giró para ver si había vuelto a dejar la ventana abierta pero estaba totalmente cerrada. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y se volvió a girar, encontrándose con la cara de Tetsu a solo unos centímetros de la suya. Se volvió a asustar y dejó escapar un gritillo.

– No deberías entrar a si de nuevo, vas a conseguir que muera de un infarto –reprochó mientras abría la puerta y salía del despacho.

– Hmp –se ''disculpó'' a su modo el joven pelicastaño mientras la seguía–. ¿Sakura?

– Dime.

– ¿Cual es el tema del festival que se celebra hoy? –preguntó mientras la seguía a través de los pasillos blancos del hospital hacia la salida.

– Es el festival de verano que siempre celebramos todos los años –explicó, pero Sasuke no recordaba ningún festival de verano en Konoha–. Hoy hacen cinco años del final de la IV Guerra Ninja. Siempre celebramos un festival este día, miles de extranjeros han venido a verlo en estos últimos años. De hecho... –detuvo su paso y se giró hacia su acompañante que la miraba con expresión interrogante–... quería invitarte a que vinieras conmigo –dijo alegre.

– Creí que irías con el Hokage –dijo con tono receloso.

– ¿Con Naruto?

– Si, como sois tan... –vaciló intentando encontrar la palabra perfecta para que pasase desapercibida su intención ante la expresión facial de Sakura– cercanos.

– Bueno… cercanos si somos, pero Naruto es el Hokage. Tiene sus obligaciones, es él que da el discurso y presenta los fuegos artificiales, así que no voy con él, por eso te invitaba. ¿Qué dices? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Para los ojos de Sasuke, se había mosqueado un poco, quizás sus intenciones no pasaron totalmente desapercibidas.

– Hmp.

– Eso es un sí –dijo complacida cambiando la mirada seria a una enorme sonrisa–. ¿Podrías pasarte por mí a las 8:30?, es que aún tengo que arreglarme, como ves –señaló la ropa de diaria que llevaba puesta nada elegante.

– No es necesario que te pintes como una puerta.

–No –rió tontamente y sonrojada–. Gracias pero tengo que vestirme, si Ino me ve con estas pintas se pondrá histérica y me formará un escándalo. No sabes cómo es.

– ''Si lo sé'' –pensó mientras rotaba los ojos.

**_..._**

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Sasuke la había dejado en su piso, y unos 15 minutos desde que había salido de la ducha. Ahora Sakura se encontraba arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo. Ya se había colocado el vestido que había comprado días atrás con el asesoramiento de Ino. La rubia prácticamente la había obligado a probarse todo artículo de la tienda que fuera zapatos o vestidos. Hasta que después de arrasar la mitad de las tiendas de Konoha, la rubia se vio complacida con un kimono que consideró ideal. Y la verdad es que ella también estaba complacida. El kimono era perfecto para ella. Era rojo negro con unas hermosas mariposas azules distruídas por toda la tela y la cinta que lo rodeaba era de un azul marino.

Ahora que ya había terminado de arreglarse el pelo se observó. No estaba nada mal. El cabello había decidido dejarlo suelto. Se lo había alisado totalmente y al llevarlo largo, se deslizaba por su espalda, como una cascada rosa. Se había maquillado ligeramente, con algo de rímel en los ojos y una tenue sombra negra grisácea, y los labios brillaban con un tono rojo. Complacida bajó al salón a esperar a su acompañante. Justo a mitad de camino sonó el timbre de la puerta. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Ahí le esperaba él. Sakura casi se cae de espaldas al ver semejante monumento en la puerta de su casa. Tetsu iba vestido también con un kimono, totalmente negro. El contraste que hacía con su piel blanca, además de su pelo, y la rara combinación que hacían, daban un destello de luz imaginario a su piel que Sakura no pudo ignorar.

– Tetsu... –pronunció totalmente embelesada.

– Sakura te ves hermosa –la interrumpió mientras le echaba una ojeada de arriba abajo, a Sakura inmediatamente se le tiñeron las mejillas de casi tan rojo como su vestido.

– Gracias –dijo aún fuera de la realidad, y no salió del estado de tontería hasta que Tetsu la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera donde un taxi esperaba.  
**_..._**

En el centro de la aldea, ya casi todos los habitantes estaban reunidos. Miles de personas estaban sentada en los butacones frente al escenario eran ocupados por los ciudadanos más ancianos y el resto simplemente estaban parados mientras esperaban a que empezaran las canciones.

Naruto dio media vuelta y caminó entra la multitud de gente. A lo lejos divisó una melena gris y caminó hacia ella. Llegó hacia donde estaba Kakashi con Anko quién cargaba a un pequeño bebé en brazos.

– Hola Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei –saludó cordialmente el rubio.

– Hokage-sama deje de decirme así, ya no soy su maestra –se quejó Anko.

– Y usted deje hablarme con tanta cordialidad, y decirme Hokage-sama, me hace sentir viejo –reprochó el rubio haciendo pucheros.

– Ok, Naruto –se resistió Anko–. Pero deja de decirme sensei.

– Ok Anko-san –dijo Naruto sonriente y luego posó sus ojos en el bebé que le miraba fijamente–. Este es el pequeño Sora y Anko asintió–. Es un crío muy bonito.

– Es que salió a su padre –soltó Kakashi a lo que los tres empezaron a reír–. ¿No ha llegado Sakura? –preguntó de pronto Kakashi.

– Pues no la he visto desde... –pero se interrumpió al ver acercarse una melena rosa–. ¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó mientras corría hacia la chica.

El pelirrubio corrió hacia la chica, que venía charlando con un guapo pelicastaño, el cual solo intentaba ignorar las miradas babeantes del resto de la población femenina. Ambos pararon al ver acercarse el rubio a toda velocidad, quien al llegar abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa, casi sacándole el aire.

– Na...Naruto, no... puedo... –dijo casi ahogándose.

– Oh, perdón –le soltó de inmediato y le dio una ojeada–. Sakura-chan, estas preciosamente deslumbrante.

– Eh, gracias Naruto –agradeció con un tic en el ojo, mientras se reía nerviosa y se acariciaba un mechón de pelo. Sasuke se alertó por la reacción tan estúpida.

– Buenas noches, Hokage-sama –se escuchó una voz ronca al lado de la chica, el rubio levanto el rostro para encontrarse con Kuro Tetsu.

– Buenas noches, Tetsu –respondió de la misma forma–. ¿Vienes con Sakura-chan? –preguntó con sentido oculto.

– Si, me agrada su compañía –respondió con tono solapado, pero a la vez prudente.

– Ya veo.

– Eh, eh, chicos, ¿os pasa algo? –preguntó Sakura extrañada por las acciones de ambos dos.

– No, nada, Sakura-chan, ven, vamos con Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sensei –dijo.

En donde se quedaron la pareja Anko había fijado sus ojos en Tetsu, y miraba pícara a Sakura.

– ¿Y ese chico tan guapo que va con Sakura, quién es? –preguntó a Kakashi.

– Es Sasuke –dijo sin contemplaciones, la pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos mirando fijamente al peligris.

– ¿Có-como que Sasuke? –tartamudeó con un tic mirando con odio al enmascarado–. ¿Pero qué cosas raras te fumas?

– Es en serio, es Sasuke –dijo Kakashi sin cambiar de actitud, hablándole con calma–. Ha vuelto.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Anko, Sakura no lo sabe.

– ¿Cómo es que no se lo han dicho? –preguntó indignada–. Ella debe saberlo.

– Shh, hablemos de esto más tarde –dijo al ver como los 3 jóvenes llegaban a ellos.

– Hola –pronunció Anko intentando disimular que no había escuchado lo que acaba de escuchar–. Sakura.

– Buenas noches, Anko-san saludó sonriente Sakura–. Ah, este es Tetsu, un amigo.

– Buenas noches –Tetsu la saludó y Anko solo inclinó la cabeza. Sasuke arrugó ligeramente las cejas, ella también lo sabía.

Estuvieron todos en silencio durante unos breves segundos, hasta que Naruto detuvo la inexpresividad de sus rostros cuando le colocó una mano en el hombro a Sakura, quién reaccionó dedicándole una mirada de interrogación. Sasuke se arrugó más.

– Sakura-chan, necesito hablar contigo –dijo intentando sonreír lo más posible.

– Claro –respondió dedicándole la misma sonrisa.

– Vayamos a un sitio sin ruido. Ahora volvemos –dijo sin siquiera establecer observar a algunos de los presentes, en especial a uno.

Naruto no quitó su mano del hombro de Sakura, y le indicó con el tacto que se diese media vuelta. La guió por entre la multitud, hasta que Tetsu, Kakashi, Anko y el bebé se quedaron solos rodeados del gentío.

– Con vuestro permiso, yo me retiro.

– Cla-claro… –dijo Anko cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse.

**_..._**

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Sakura cuando llegaron al sitio indicado.

– Sakura-chan… –pronunció el Hokage con mucha dificultad–. No sé cómo debería decirte esto…

– ¿Ha sucedido algo grave? –preguntó ella con preocupación–. Estáis todos muy raros últimamente –cruzó los brazos.

– Los ANBUs no han estado en movimiento por gusto, Sakura-chan. Hay una razón para todo esto.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Es que, Sakura-chan…

– Naruto, me estás preocupando… Solo dilo de una vez, ¿vale?

– ¡Es qué no es tan fácil! –Sakura dio un respingo, pero comprendiendo que fuese lo que fuese no era fácil, colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

– Solo dímelo, Naruto –se acercó más a él, mirándole a los ojos–. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

Embelesado por la cercanía, y por sus ojos a los que no podía mirar del todo, Naruto dijo las palabras que le asfixiaban con mucho cuidado.

– Sasuke, está en la aldea.

Naruto no supo cómo, pero el suave tacto sobre sus hombros comenzó a volverse pesado. Sintió como si Sakura apretara, intentando sujetarse. Sus manos temblaban y al observar debajo observó que sus piernas también. En el vano intento de calmarla, le cogió ambas manos.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre… en un momento así?

– ¿Qué? –no era eso, ¿no se lo creía?

– Escoges momentos muy inapropiados para hacer bromas. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– Pero Sakura-chan, no es una broma.

– ¿Sasuke está vivo? ¡No me fastidies! El murió hace 5 años.

– Eso pensamos Sakura-chan. Pero está vivo, aquí en la aldea.

– ¿No has madurado, o qué? Eres el Hokage, no deberías joder con estas cosas. ¿Es qué eres el mismo niño de hace 12 años? Sasuke ha muerto, para mí, para todos.

– ¡No es eso, Sakura-chan! –Naruto ya comenzó a enojarse–. ¿Por qué no me crees? ¡Sasuke está en la aldea! ¡¿Por qué no lo comprendes?! ¡Deja ya de ser estúpida!

El golpe interrumpió sus palabras. Naruto se llevó automáticamente la mano a la mejilla adolorida. Sakura le miraba con rudeza y comenzó a caminar.

– Sa…

– Cállate.

Una simple palabra fue suficiente para que el rubio no intentara decir nada más. No pudo hacer más que girarse a observar como ella se alejaba, dándole no solo la espalda, sino demostrando el desprecio que en ese momento sentía hacia él. Se sentía como el mismo desprecio de hace 12 años, cuando el intentaba quejarse de Sasuke.

Pero aún así Naruto no estaba solo, ni aun cuando Sakura desapareció por completo del lugar.

– Se que estás ahí –dijo al aire–. Ya lo has visto. Ella no lo quiere. Vete…

Un ligero silbido cortó el aire, la nada oscura que Naruto observaba.

**_..._**

Sasuke corrió, a todo lo que podía. Saltó los tejados, los callejones. Golpeaba con tanta fuerza que algunos techos se agrietaron. Cuando se dio cuenta que correr de esa forma era inútil, saltó dentro de un callejón. La pared fue destruida por su puño, y su cabeza descansó en el enorme agujero que había creado.

– ¡¿Qué coño quieres tú ahora?! –gritó irritado.

– Veo que no has cambiado ese carácter –habló el peligris con añoranza recostado en otra pared–. ¿Qué haces con Sakura, Sasuke? –preguntó indiferente.

– ¡¿Qué coño les importa que hago con ella?! –escupió–. Soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la gana.

– No desde que te convertiste en un criminal de Rango S.

– ¿Criminal de rango S?- repitió soltando una burlesca carcajada-. Yo ahora ni siquiera existo.

– Pero estás vivo.

– Sabía que no debía haber vuelto aquí.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?

– Ella me lo pidió.

– ¿Desde cuándo dices que sí a una de sus peticiones?

– Tsk –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y apretó los dientes. Kakashi examinaba todas sus expresiones y estaba dispuesto a sacarle de quicio.

– ¿Qué haces con Sakura, Sasuke?

– No me hagas repetirte lo mismo, Kakashi.

– Te digo lo mismo. Dime qué haces con ella, y qué haces aquí.

– ¿Qué te importa?

– ¿Qué estás planeando, Sasuke? ¿Acaso tienes intenciones de herirlos más?

– Nunca fue mi intención…

– Mentira. Intentaste matarla más de 3 veces.

– No era yo ese…

– Si lo eras. Eras tú, estabas totalmente consciente de lo que hacías.

– Espera un momento… –le interrumpió Sasuke mirándole con desconfianza–. Ya sé lo que intentas hacer. Déjame dejarte claro algo, Kakashi –Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le encaró–. Ya no soy ese niño de hace 5, 10 o 12 años, los que quieras. Por lo que veo, no eres más inteligente que el otro intento barato de Hokage.

– Naruto no dejará que le hagas daño otra vez, Sasuke.

– Como si el pudiese derrotarme –levantó la cabeza para observarle con arrogancia–. Es un inútil, nunca estuvo a mi altura.

– ¿Olvidas que fue él quién te derrotó… aquella vez?

– Porque ella intervino… –dijo–. Ella debió salvarme a mí…

– Sakura estaba aferrando la vida de Naruto a este mundo… como mismo ella se aferró a él.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Sabes por qué Sakura se ha aferrado a Naruto con tanta fuerza?

– Alúmbrame.

– Porque para Sakura, Naruto representa la estabilidad mental y emocional que tú le arrebataste.

– Tsk.

– Sasuke, no te equivoques. Sakura no lo hizo por ti.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Sasuke se mostró confuso sin comprender que era eso que no hizo por él. Ella _siempre lo _había hecho por él.

– Cuando Sakura fue a matarte, su intención no era salvarte. Su intención no era librarte de tu negro destino- Sasuke le observó estupefacto, no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Siempre había sido por él. ÉL siempre había sido la razón de la existencia de la pelirrosa. _Él_ siempre había sido la razón. La rabia se extendió por su rostro demostrando la enorme decepción que le producía escuchar algo como eso.

Aquella vez… aquella vez cuando aceptó que Naruto la había salvado en lugar de él. Esa sensación… esa sonrisa que llevaba _SU _nombre, el de _Uchiha Sasuke_, arrebatada por el falso heroísmo de su archirrival. Esa misma sensación, que en ese momento pudo controlar casi en su totalidad, lo suficiente para que su expresión corporal no lo demostrase, ahora estaba cegándole toda posibilidad de control.

– Fue por Naruto, Sasuke –el susodicho levantó el rostro con violencia–. Ella no podía soportar ver como él se consumía, persiguiendo una promesa que nunca podría cumplir.

– Tsk- chasqueó la lengua aún más irritado.

– Ella quería matarte… para que así Naruto dejase de sufrir.

– ¡Urusai! –arremetió sin vacilaciones contra el peligris, quien apenas pudo sostener todo el peso de la ira que el pelinegro desprendió contra él en forma de chakra–. ¿En serio pretendes que me crea que todo fue por ese imbécil? –Kakashi forcejeó un poco, intentando sacárselo de encima, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había lidiado con la ira de su ex alumno, y ya no recordaba como repelerla–. Siempre fue por mí. Siempre fue para mí. Sus halagos, sus sonrisas, sus regalos: ¡TODO FUE POR MÍ! ¡No dejaré que ese imbécil me quite lo que es mío!

– ¿Con qué derecho te crees para tomar posesión de su voluntad tan descaradamente?

– Ella ya era mía desde el primer momento que me suplicó entre lágrimas que no me fuese de la aldea. Desde ese mismo día que me gritó que me amaba –Kakashi no pudo evitar desconcertarse un poco ante la expresión facial que Sasuke le brindaba. Los ojos de un psicópata.

– Ella no te ama.

– ¿Crees que eso me importa? –no era la respuesta que Kakashi esperaba–. ¿Crees que la amo? –Kakashi pestañeó confundido, se supone que él debía desconcertarse–. Ella es la que me ama a mí. ¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra de su voluntad? –Kakashi hizo suficiente fuerza para deshacerse de Sasuke. El pelinegro, a su vez, relajó su rostro y pasó a tener otra vez su semblante sin emociones.

– No dejaremos que le pongas un dedo encima.

– Kakashi-sensei –pronunció burlándose de él–. Ya le puse TODOS mis dedos encima.

De todos modos la provocación no fue suficiente. Kakashi le ignoró y se dio media vuelta. Desapareció al doblar por la esquina por la que vino.

**_..._**

– Gracias a todos por estar presentes hoy, el 5º Aniversario del final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja- el sonido de los aplausos eclipsó cualquier otro sonido nocturno-. Yo, el Hokage de Konohagakure, os doy la bienvenida- más aplausos–. Han pasado cinco años desde aquella vez. Cinco años desde que murió Uchiha Madara definitivamente.

– ¡Todo gracia a usted, Hokage-sama! ¡Es nuestro héroe! –interrumpió uno al Hokage y los demás hicieron corrillo, pero el Hokage los interrumpió con su mano.

– No solo yo, vosotros también sois héroes. No fui quién os salvó, no fue Konoha la os salvó. ¡Fuiste vosotros quienes salvasteis a Konoha!

Otra vez hicieron tanto ruido que podrían escucharse por todo el continente. Eran tantos los aplausos de orgullo que ningún ciudadano se abstenía de golpear sus manos hasta dejarlas rojas.

– Ahora, me gustaría que alguien, adorada por todos, nos alegrara la vista con su belleza –Naruto buscó su objetivo entre el gentío–. Sakura-chan, ¿puedes subir?

La susodicha aún estaba enojada, y su semblante arrugado y su mirada que se negaba a hacerle caso lo demostraban.

– ''Por favor, Sakura-chan''.

Suplicaban los ojos de Naruto, y Sakura, débil ante los ojos que le tocaban el alma comenzó a moverse. Subió al escenario, ayudada por la mano del Hokage, quién con tanta delicadeza la tomó, que Sakura no pudo evitar que el tacto arrastrara todo el enojo que le ocasionó al inicio.

– Gracias, Sakura-chan, por estar en mi vida.

Fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó el público, antes de que Naruto, sin la más mínima vergüenza y con todo el descaro que su personalidad zorruna le caracterizaba, la besó con tanta dulzura que Sakura sintió desmayarse frente a todos.

EL público quedó impresionado, estupefacto. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, cuando todos comenzaron a gritar, una vez más. Naruto la sujetaba de la mano, y la jaló hacia él con la misma. Por consiguiente la apretó contra sí, intensificando el beso y sujetándola para que no se cayera por causa de los temblores de sus piernas. Cuando se separó de ella, observó como su cara estaba totalmente roja. Naruto sonrió enormemente, como siempre había hecho. Y Sakura, contagiada por el cariño que durante tanto tiempo había recibido del chico que la había amado tanto en los momentos buenos como los más difíciles, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero no todos estaban gritando. Solo él estaba enfermo ante la imagen que acababa de presenciar. La chica que una vez estuvo profundamente enamorada de él, ahora estaba besando y sonriendo a otro. No podía, simplemente no podía estar ahí. Comenzó a moverse como un insecto atrapado en una telaraña, empujando a todos, abriéndose paso.

Al fin consiguió salir de entre tanta gente. Caminó hacia un callejón donde no parecía haber un alma muerta. Llegó hasta el final y se recostó totalmente en la pared. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y su corazón golpeaba tanto que podría abrirse paso en su pecho. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y la apretó a la vez que la estalló contra la pared. No sintió dolor alguno, no sangró, y tampoco consiguió sacar esa imagen de la cabeza.

– ¡Salid de mi cabeza! –gritó desesperado–. ¡Dejad de torturarme! ¡Salid de una puta vez! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas casi desgarrándose la garganta.

– Te... Tetsu –tartamudeó una vocecita a su espalda. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Le llegó un escalofrío y se giró rápidamente–. ¿E... estás bien? –preguntó viendo el estado en que se encontraba.

– Sakura –pronunció su nombre con tanto dolor como si una espina tuviera atragantada.

Caminó hacia ella tambaleándose. Sakura se asustó un poco y retrocedió, pero él fue más rápido. Logró arrinconarla a otra pared, robándole todo el oxígeno junto con el espacio. Estaban tan cerca que ambos se robaban el aire mutuamente. Él solo tenía sus ojos clavados en la pálida tez de la chica. Sus labios entreabiertos expulsaban el aire y brillaban gracias a ese brillo labial con tono rojo. Sasuke tuvo que controlarse para no arrancarle los labios a besos. Se lamió el labio inferior casi involuntariamente.

– ¿Tet... Tetsu estas bien? –la voz de la pelirrosa le llegó lejana, sacándole de su estado de trance.

– Sa... Sakura si yo... si yo fuera Sasuke –el observó con detenimiento la expresión de horror que se torno en su cara.

– No... No bromees con eso ¿vale? –tartamudeó, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

Tetsu sonrió de lado y con la rapidez de un halcón que va atrapar a su presa empujó contra la pared y aplstó su cuerpo contra ella. Sakura dejó salir un pequeño gemido de dolor pero luego fui callada por los labios del pelicastaño.

Al principio no correspondió, pero luego se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de sus labios y correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. Tetsu la besaba como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida, como si los labios de la pelirrosa fueran la propia ambrosía, después de haber pasado semanas en ayunas. Bajó los besos por su barbilla hasta el cuello donde comenzó a besar, chupar y morder. Sakura suspiraba pero recordó en donde estaban.

– Tetsu, aquí no, la fiesta... –pero paró en cuanto Tetsu abrió el escote del kimono y comenzó a besarlo– ... a la mierda la fiesta.

Sentenció mientras ella también le sacaba el kimono.

**_..._**

En el escenario de la fiesta ya casi comenzaban los fuegos artificiales. Naruto y Kakashi conversaban en un rincón. Kakashi con mirada preocupada mientras Naruto tenía el rostro arrugado y mirada decidida.

– Entonces, lo harás –dijo el peligris.

– Está decidido Kakashi-sensei, cuando terminen los fuegos artificiales daré la noticia, espero que no se lo tomen tan mal.

– Se lo tomarán peor Naruto –avisó el hombre–. Es posible que no volvamos a ver tanta felicidad en la aldea durante mucho tiempo.

– Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei –el peligris miró su reloj.

– Ya es la hora, Hokage-sama.

– Hai.

Naruto caminó con paso firme hacia el escenario y en cuanto estuvo frente al micrófono todos callaron. El populacho miraba con orgullo a su Hokage, con su traje de Hokage. Naruto observó a su gente, con miradas brillantes y la felicidad incrustada en la cara. Comenzó a hablar.

– Buenas noches ciudadanos de Konoha, como todos sabemos, hoy se cumplen 6 años ya del final de la guerra que tantos estragos causó –las personas aplaudieron fuertemente–. Como ya mencioné hace un momento hoy es el día en el que ya estamos a salvo de delincuentes con intenciones de destruir nuestro mundo y la paz que tanto nos cuesta mantener- más aplausos-. Bueno, ya es hora- Naruto miró su reloj y comenzó a contar–. 10, 9, 8... – luego todos los siguieron y contaron con él– 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡0!

Al finalizar la cuenta atrás cientos de fuegos artificiales salieron a espaldas del escenario. Formando figuras de colores. Las luces iluminaban el oscuro cielo como si fuera de día.

**_..._**

Aún en el callejón Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban gimiendo de placer. Sasuke sabía que podría ser la última vez que sentiría la suave piel de Sakura al contacto suyo. Podría ser la última vez que pudiera acariciar y besar sus pechos, la última vez que podría probar sus labios con sabor a cerezos, aspirar su dulce y embriagante aroma. La pelirrosa tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Gemía aunque sus gemidos eran opacados por los fuegos. Y así ambos tirados en el piso, ambos disfrutaban del contacto con el otro.

**_..._**

Todos gritaban emocionados y con ojos tintineantes miraban el cielo. Era un día para festejar, y no había para menos. Naruto también observaba el cielo, pero el no estaba alegre. Estaba serio. Se giró y observó a Kakashi quién le asintió con la cabeza. Volvió al micrófono y se dignó a hablar.

– Tengo una noticia que daros –dijo decidido–. Lo que voy a deciros es algo muy importante y muy grave así que... –pero fue interrumpido por uno de los presentes

– ¡Qué podría ser tan malo Hokage-sama!

– ¡Si, nada es malo en estos días! –exclamó otro.

– ¡Nada ni nadie podrá acabar con la felicidad de fuego de los habitantes de Konoha! –a este último comentario todos exclamaron.

– ¡SILENCIO! –gritó el rubio pero nadie le hizo caso siguieron gritando–. ¡UCHIHA SASUKE ESTÁ VIVO! –soltó sin anestesia.

Ante esto todos callaron de repente. Todos miraron fijamente al Hokage con miedo intenso en la mirada. Naruto observaba nervioso sin saber que decir a continuación. De repente no se escuchaba nada más que el cantó de los grillos. Pero de repente todos comenzaron a gritar desesperados.

– ¡¿Pero qué dice, Hokage-sama?! ¡Uchiha Sasuke está muerto! – gritó un ciudadano cualquiera.

– ¡Es imposible que siga vivo! ¡Han pasado 5 años sin saber nada de él! ¡Está muerto! –gritó otro.

– ¡Eso pensábamos pero estamos seguros al 100% de que está vivo, y más está aquí en la aldea! –exclamó el rubiales, provocando el pánico general–. ¡Qué no cunda el pánico, yo mismo le atraparé, soy el único que puede hacerlo! –aclaró el rubio–. ¡Ahora, todos vuelvan a sus casas, no quiero a nadie fuera!

Tras estas últimas palabras la multitud siguió las órdenes de su líder al pie de la letra. Naruto reunió a todos los ninjas de la aldea y se puso en marcha.

**_..._**

En donde minutos antes Tetsu y Sakura habían hecho el amor, la pelirrosa se encontraba acostada sobre él, con la cabeza recostada en su torso. El pelicastaño jugaba con los mechones rosas mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba por venir.

– Sabes Sakura, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a estar así –comentó de repente el chico.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella algo adormecida.

– Yo nunca hubiese pensado hacer esto contigo, Sakura- ella levantó el rostro y le miró interrogante–. Hay algo que no sabes de mí, algo muy grave que he tenido que ocultarte para poder seguir así…

– ¿De qué estás hablando...? –pero fue interrumpida, Tetsu la agarró de las muñecas y la impulsó un poco hacia delante.

– Sakura –usurró cerca de su boca, se acercó un poco a la misma, rozando sus labios, haciendo que Sakura cerrara los

ojos al tacto–. Yo soy Sasuke.

– ¿Pero qué dices...? –susurró medio tonta, mientras abría los ojos. El rostro se le desfiguró y el maquillaje, y cada expresión desapareció entre las arrugas que su frente formaba–. Sas... Sasuke... –kun –tartamudeó.

– Sakura...

Automáticamente los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa comenzaron a derramar gruesas lágrimas. Sasuke aprovechó la mirada fija de Sakura en sus ojos, e hizo girar las aspas del Sharingan, Sakura abrió aún más los ojos, cayendo inconsciente sobre el torso desnudo del chico. Sasuke abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo desnudo e inconsciente de la kunoichi. Esa sería la última vez que la tocara, que la besara, que disfrutaría de su contacto, si, ese era el fin.

**_..._**

– ¡Por ahí! –gritó Karin señalando un camino–. ¡Siento su chakra por ahí, en ese callejón!

Naruto, Kakashi, Karin, Suigetsu, Anko y otros ninjas más corrieron en la dirección que señalaba Karin. Llegaron al callejón y no había nadie. Bajaron la vista y solo vieron el cuerpo de Sakura, desnudo aunque con el saco de un traje haciendo función de manta.

– ¡Mierda, se ha escapado! –chilló Karin.

– O te ha fallado el instinto, guapa –pinchó Suigetsu.

– ¡Yo nunca fallo cara de pez!... –mientras Karin y Suigetsu discutían como en los viejos tiempos, Naruto se acercó a Sakura.

Se agachó junto a ella, y le tomó el pulso, concluyó que estaba inconsciente y observó hacia arriba el cielo. Karin no había fallado, Sasuke estuvo ahí, pero había logrado escapar a tiempo. Naruto observó decidido el lugar por donde estaba seguro había huido su ex amigo, y con decisión se juró...

– ''Esta vez te atraparé, Sasuke. Esta vez pagarás por todo lo que has hecho''

...


	18. Legado

...

**_Capítulo 18:_** **_Legado_**

* * *

Se sentía ligera, como si estuviera sobre una nube. Suspendida en la nada, sin nada alrededor, más que luz y un infinito de blanco. Observó hacia todos lados, pero no había nada. De pronto frente a sus ojos se fue formando una silueta. Era bastante borrosa por lo que forzó la vista y aún así no podía verla.

Así que avanzó.

Caminó hacia la silueta y esta comenzó a volverse más definida. Ahora comenzaba a reconocerla. Llegó frente a ella, y la observó con detenimiento. Pestañeó, y de pronto se vio sentada en el blanco suelo frente a la silueta también sentada. Durante unos minutos se observaron y la forma al final habló.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?

– No lo sé –respondió luego de vacilar por un rato.

– Debemos hacer algo, no podemos ignorar la realidad, no ahora.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer? –preguntó–. Ha sido un golpe realmente duro.

– Vamos Sakura, ya venías sospechando esto desde hace tiempo, y ambas lo sabemos.

– Si, pero pensé que era una paranoia, nunca pensé que tuviera razón.

– Pero es real, y debemos hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos paradas y dejarlo en manos de Naruto como siempre, esta vez debemos hacer algo nosotras

– ¿Pero qué –Sakura agachó la cabeza–. Yo ya lo había olvidado, había superado su ausencia, había...

– No puedes mentirme Sakura, igual habías aprendido a vivir sin él, pero no le habías olvidado –la pelirrosa alzó el rostro para mirar atentamente a esa personita que le hablaba–. ¿No recuerdas todas las noches que lloraste por él? ¿Los sueños? ¿Eh, Sakura?

– Tienes razón, pero... –vaciló–, pero ahora que ha vuelto yo... –volvió a agachar el rostro frustrada.

– ¿Le vas a dejar ir de nuevo, Sakura?

La pelirrosa alzó el rostro totalmente sorprendida por dichas palabras. Los ojos se le acristalaron, pero retuvo las lágrimas.

– Contéstame Sakura, y recuerda que no puedes mentirme.

La chica apretó los dientes mientras daba fuertes espasmos. Unos cuantos sollozos, pero ninguna lágrima.

– N-no-no –repitió cada vez más decidida, y la silueta sonrió complacida.

– Así es Sakura, no le dejes ir, no esta vez –animó la personita.

De repente la silueta comenzó a ponerse borrosa, como al principio.

– Creo que vas a despertar, Sakura –avisó la figurita.

– ¿Despertar de qué? –preguntó Sakura viendo como la figurita se desvanecía.

– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Sakura –sonrió–. Solo haz lo correcto.

– ¡No, espera...!

De repente todo se volvió totalmente negro. Ya no se sentía ligera, ya no se sentía como en una suave nube. Ahora sentía el cuerpo pesado y un intenso dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos y observó la habitación donde permanecía. El hospital. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, realmente le dolía. Estaba vestida con la ropa de paciente, un camisón blanco y poco formal, pero lo suficientemente cómodo. Y entonces recordó.

– Sas-ke-kun –el recuerdo le vino como a una nuez le viene un martillazo, la cabeza le dolió enormemente y la sostuvo por unos segundos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una cabellera rubia. Sakura no levantó el rostro siquiera para comprobar quien era. El rubito intentó hablar, pero temía por la reacción de su enojona amiga. Sin embargo habiendo llegado a su lado ella no había movido un solo músculo. Iba a hablar, pero ella se le adelantó.

– ¿Por qué... –pronunció–, ...por qué no me lo dijiste... Naruto?

– Fue por tu bien, Sakura-chan –respondió con ojos apagados el rubio–. Sa-

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? –le cortó–. ¿Desde cuándo...?

– Desde hace... unas semanas... Sakura-chan –respondió e intentó tocar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió y la movió antes del roce.

– Ahora comprendo… todos esos AMBUS, estaban tras de él, ¿no? –el rubio asintió–. ¿Donde está, él... ahora?

– Le estamos buscando, Sakura-chan. Tenemos un plan para atraparle, esta vez no podrá escapar, Sakura-chan –sentenció el rubio mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, la pelirrosa seguía sin levantar el rostro. Comenzó a sollozar mientras temblaba. Sus manos también temblorosas se aferraban a la sábana. Aún con la cabeza gacha se pudieron notar fácilmente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

…

El rubio Hokage caminaba a paso compasado por el largo pasillo. Su cabeza dibagaba en el plan que había trasado para capturar a Sasuke. Aunque no tenía claro que hacer una vez capturado. No sabía lo que el nuevo consejo de Konoha podría hacer con Sasuke. Pese a ser mucho más tolerante que el anterior, no creía que iban a ser muy considerados. Sasuke no lo merecía. Sabía que el nuevo consejo impondría el más cruel castigo. Pensando en el asunto llegó a la puerta de su oficina de Hokage, al abrirla avanzó hacia su mesa. Dentro del despacho se encontraban los mejores ninjas de la villa. Kiba con Akamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Sai, y muchos otros AMBUS.

– Naruto –pronunció Kakashi una vez el rubio llegó al frente de todos–. Esperamos tus órdenes.

El rubio respiró hondo y entonces habló.

– Capturar a Sasuke –todos asintieron–. Yo soy el único que puede luchar contra él así que, el plan es que mientras vosotros le entretenéis, yo estaré esperando y asestaré el golpe final, luego ya el consejo decidirá qué hacer con él –todos asintieron–. Lo haremos al atardecer.

– ¡A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama! –dijeron todos en coro mientras cada uno se iba a prepararse.

Una vez ido todos, Naruto quedó solo en la habitación con Kakashi, el cual le observaba fijamente con su único ojo al descubierto.

– ¿Qué crees que decida el consejo, Naruto? –preguntó el peligris.

– No lo sé, Kakashi-sensei, pero por muy diferentes que sean al anterior, Sasuke no saldrá bien de esto. Debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

– ¿Cómo crees que actúe Sakura? –preguntó el peligris, si alguien conocía lo suficiente a la pelirrosa esos eran Naruto y Tsunade, pero esta por desgracia ella ya no se encontraba entre ellos.

– Por primera vez no sé qué decirte Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan me rehuyó cuando hablé con ella, solo preguntó por Sasuke.

– Mm, hay que comprenderla, para ella es un shock, saber que estuvo tanto tiempo al lado de Sasuke, sin saberlo –Naruto asintió con la cabeza–. Me voy Naruto, tengo que prepararme.

– Hasta luego Kakashi-sensei.

Y el peligris desapareció entre una nube de humo, dejando al joven Hokage reflexionando sobre cómo actuar en la situación actual.

…

La sobrina de la anterior Hokage caminaba con su carpeta en la mano dispuesta a visitar a su paciente. Su rostro denotaba preocupación y algo de miedo a la vez. Mientras avanzaba lentamente parecía vacilar en algo en su cabeza. Al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su paciente, y entro. La pelirrosa estaba acostada en su cama, con la mirada totalmente perdida. Pero al entrar la pelinegra volvió en sí.

– ¿Como estas, Sakura-chan?

– Siento… siento como si hubiese revivido el pasado, como si fuera una niña de 12 años embobada por Sasuke, una vez más –respondió con voz apagada, ante la mirada de lastima de Shizune–. Desearía, que Tsunade-sama estuviera aquí.

– Aquí estoy yo, Sakura-chan –dijo la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba–. Aunque no sea lo mismo, yo estoy aquí.

– Gracias, Shizune-san –agradeció con una sonrisa forzada.

– Sakura, yo venía a darte una noticia –dijo la pelinegra poniendo una expresión que asustó a Sakura.

– ¿Qué sucede Shizune-san? –preguntó asustada.

– Sakura... –articuló y luego tragó grueso-. Estas embarazada.

Esa información a la pelirrosa le vino como le viene el sol a la nieve. Las palabras ''estas embarazada'' no cabían en su cabeza. Simplemente daban vueltas por ella, golpeando sus paredes cerebrales dándole un fuerte dolor.

– ¡¿Estás segura, Shizune?! –preguntó desesperada–. No… no puede ser.

– Si, Sakura, y de hecho el niño es... –la pelinegra tragó saliva– …es de Sasuke.

…

Sabía que ya venían a por él. Los sentía venir. Eran un número bastante grande. Eran de los mejores de la aldea. Pudo reconocer el salvaje chakra de Kiba, el molesto chakra de la pelirroja Karin, el helado chakra de Suigetsu y la fuerte potencia del Byakugan de los primos Hyuga, y por supuesto el cálido y frío a la vez chakra de su ex mejor amigo rubio, un chakra increíblemente idéntico al suyo. Y todos venían a por él. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Sabía perfectamente que ellos estaban esperando el momento indicado para capturarle. Ya toda la aldea debía saber de su presencia, y el Hokage ya no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, de hecho ya casi estaban encima del. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación. La verdad, el ser capturado era lo último que le importaba a estas alturas. La reacción de su pelirrosa al saber quién de su identidad, era lo que realmente le preocupaba. ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? ¿Qué pensaba acerca de eso? ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? No podía esperar que ella saltara de alegría y se le lanzara a los brazos llorando como habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Sakura ya no era la misma niña que una vez él conocía perfectamente al punto de saber lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió de lado al pensar en eso, como si antes algún otro pensamiento que no fuera su nombre cruzara por su cabeza.

Ya habían llegado. Ahí estaban todos cuanto predijo. Sentía sus miradas en su nuca, miradas casi con rabia, o lástima, quizás porque sabían que el destino que le esperaba no era el más humano. Pero ya nada importaba. Entonces fue cuando escuchó la potente voz del Hokage.

– ¡Uchiha Sasuke! –gritó el rubio mirando serio a su ''amigo'' aunque no duramente–. ¡Quedas arrestado!

Entonces el último de los Uchiha se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado. Los demás ninjas alrededor se pusieron en posición de defensa, esperando algún tipo de resistencia por parte del Uchiha, pero este hizo lo que ninguno esperaba. De un flash apareció frente al Hokage, y extendió sus manos hacia él. Ninguno comprendió su acto, ninguno excepto el Hokage. El mismo rodeó con una soga los brazos del Uchiha, quedando así sus manos atadas con una cuerda de chakra.

– Supongo que podemos volver a la aldea –dijo el Hokage y así todos, totalmente extrañados dieron marcha atrás.

…

Sakura aún no podía salir del estado de shock. La idea de estar embarazada del Uchiha le aterraba. Llevaba un hijo del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke en su vientre, que a estas alturas ya se estaba formando. ¿Pero por qué estar tan asustada si es lo que siempre quiso? ¿No que su mayor sueño era reconstruir junto a Sasuke su tan preciado clan? Claro que lo era, pero eso fue hace 12 años, antes de ser abandonada en una banca por el amor de su vida.

En otras circunstancias la simple idea de haber compartido una noche de amor y deseo con el pelinegro le haría volar entre nubes, pero la realidad era más cruda. Uchiha Sasuke ya no era el serio niño con quién compartía misiones. Era un traidor, un asesino, un delincuente cuya cabeza valía millones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonidillo de la puerta al abrirse. La cabellera rubia que pasó por la puerta le sacó totalmente de su mente y la hizo prestar toda la atención a su amiga rubia que la veía con lástima, quizás porque sabía la noticia de su embarazo, de Sasuke, o ambas.

– Sakura, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó la pelirrubia habiendo llegado a su lado, pero la chica no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que iba a responder, asique siguió hablando –Me... me he enterado de lo de Sasuke y pues... quiero que sepas que aquí estaré para lo que necesites, sabes que en mi encontrarás un hombro donde llorar.

No sabía si se refería a la aparición del Uchiha o el embarazo, solo se mantuvo callada.

– También me he enterado del embarazo y... –entonces si lo sabía–, que estaré totalmente de acuerdo en la decisión que escojas, incluso te apoyaré si decides abor…

– Lo voy a tener –habló por primera vez, interrumpiendo a su amiga que la miró con aceptación.

– ¿Estás segura, Sakura?

– Lo voy a tener –reafirmó–. Es mi hijo. No importa que Sasuke sea su padre, es mi hijo –terminó de hablar mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

– Claro que si amiga, claro que si –concluyó la rubia abrazando a su mejor amiga, quién le correspondió.

Y entonces en brazos de su amiga fue cuando las ganas de llorar le vencieron. Ya no lo podía soportar y se desahogó en su pecho. La rubia la abrazó más fuerte, comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando. Comprendiendo su dolor.

…

En una habitación alumbrada por nada más que unas pocas luces opacas se encontraban reunidos unos tantos ninjas. Todos sentados en una enorme mesa redonda. Unos 3 de ellos se encontraban vestidos de blanco, con trajes tradicionales blancos y unos gorros también blancos en la cabeza. Frente a estos tres se encontraban Kakashi y Naruto, mirando preocupados a los 3 consejeros, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino y Kurenai. La causa de la reunión: el destino del Uchiha capturado hace días.

– Ya hemos tomado una decisión –habló el del medio, Shikamaru quién levantó el rostro, mostrando una cara de aburrimiento-. No ha sido difícil, teniendo en cuenta que el juzgado es uno de los criminales más peligrosos de los últimos años.

– ¿Eso qué significa? –exclamó el sexto Hokage temiéndose lo peor–. ¿Qué sucederá con Sasuke?

– Uchiha Sasuke tiene que morir –alegó el de la derecha, Shino, y el rubio apretó los dientes–. No hay otra solución, el pueblo pide su cabeza y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle. El podemos dejar que el resto de los países sepa sobre esto, simplemente le mataremos y haremos como si nada hubiese pasado.

– Kurenai-sensei –suplicó Naruto.

– No hay otra solución –agachó la cabeza la pelinegra.

– ¡Mierda! –dio un golpe el rubio en la mesa sobresaltando a los tres del consejo.

– Tranquilo Naruto, ya no podemos hacer nada –intentó calmarle Kakashi quién también estaba deprimido por la solución, pero debía aceptar la realidad, Sasuke no podía seguir vivo, era lo mejor.

El rubio salió disgustado de la habitación y mientras se dirigía a su despacho no pudo evitar que se le salieran lágrimas. Sasuke fue su mejor amigo, su hermano a pesar de todo y le quería, y no precisamente muerto. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su traje de Hokage y tomó su camino hacia su despacho. Debía prepararse psicológicamente para lo que se acontecía. Esta vez, Sasuke si moriría de verdad, esta vez su cuerpo si sería mostrado.

Y en la mesa los tres miembros del consejo se derrumbaron. Ellos también querían a Sasuke, pero la realidad era esa, no tenían opción. Uchiha Sasuke debía morir.

…

Y justamente se encontraba nuestro Uchiha sentado en el suelo del estrecho calabozo donde había sido encerrado unos días antes. Hacia algo de frío en él, debido a la humedad que le rodeaba. A juzgar por el tupido silencio de la celdas el parecía ser el único prisionero, o los demás estaban tirados durmiendo en algún rincón, quizás ya cansados de hacer ruido mientras intentaban liberarse.

Y ahí se encontraba pensando en su destino, del cual estaba consciente. Igual no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedería con él, pero a juzgar por sus actos de los últimos 10 años, no había posibilidades de salir con vida de ahí, y a esas alturas ya no le importaba la muerte. De hecho no le quedaba ningún objetivo en la vida, nada por qué luchar, nadie por quién preocuparse. O quizás Sakura si era alguien por quién se preocupaba, pero de ella no tenía. Había comprobado bastantes veces que sabía defenderse sola, que no necesitaba ayuda. Solo se deprimía al saber, que no volvería a ver su rostro de nuevo, sus ojos verdes mirándole con alegría, ni sentir si piel, ni respirar su embriagante aroma.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó mucho ruido fuera de su celda. Se levantó y por el agujero de la ventana pudo observar a casi toda la aldea reunida bajó el balcón del edificio de Hokage (en plan papa en el vaticano x). Este último se encontraba en el balcón, a punto de hablar.

– Ciudadanos de Konoha, el consejo ya ha decidido el destino de Uchiha Sasuke –habló con dificultad–. Mañana al amanecer, Uchiha Sasuke será ejecutado en la plaza.

Al terminar sus palabras toda la aldea presente comenzó a exclamar satisfechos de la decisión de consejo. Excepto por algunos ninjas de la generación de Sasuke, que no estaban muy contentos con la noticia y salieron de ahí de inmediato. El Hokage por su parte entró rápidamente a su despacho, y comenzó a llorar de rabia, mientras Kakashi le miraba con intentando controlar su impulso de llorar, como buen sensei que era, debía mostrarse fuerte ante sus alumnos, pero aún así no pudo contener algunas lágrimas que mojaron su máscara.

Sasuke dentro del calabozo de acomodó en el suelo, sentado con las piernas flexionadas y los ojos cerrados. Una voz gutural y vieja, ronca y desgastada lo sacó de su estado de vegetación.

– Normalmente un criminal estaría asustado ante ese destino.

Sasuke abrió un ojo y ladeó la cabeza apuntando a la celda de dónde provenía la voz. Entre la escasa luz pudo distinguir a un hombre de edad bastante avanzada con aspecto de pordiosero, pero observando bien las ropas, parecía que una vez fueron bastante elegantes. Sasuke lo ignoró completamente.

– ¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas, muchacho?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos como meditando y sin siquiera proponérselo, dejó escapar en un susurro el nombre que siempre había iluminado su oscuridad.

– Sakura…

– Wo, así que la discípula de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade… –comentó el hombre con palabras que encerraban todos los dobles sentidos que el rostro de Sasuke transmitía–. ¿Y qué remordimientos te quedan con ella?

A esas alturas, Sasuke no tenía ningún cuidado en hablarle honestamente a ese viejo hombre que, después de mañana, no volvería a ver jamás.

– Me arrepiento de no haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad –las palabras de Sasuke descolocaron al viejo, pero más lo descoloraron las que siguieron–, así ahora no me arrepentiría de no haberla amado.

– Interesante… –el viejo se rascó la barbilla, mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona–. ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

– Mi objetivo… ella no necesitaba ayudarme a cargar con la venganza de mi familia, era demasiado débil. Quizás debí borrarle la memoria en ese momento… así no recordaría que me había ido… ¿hubiese hecho más fácil todo, no?

– Supongo… Y, ¿por qué no la mataste?

– Me interrumpieron.

El viejo chistó ante la simplicidad de la respuesta, esperando algo más.

– ¿Pero sabes qué, viejo? –el anciano le dirigió una mirada para que continuara–. Creo que siempre hubo una razón para lo que pasó aquella noche. Tal vez… solo tal vez, sentía que algún día podría regresar y entonces… ella me recibiría, porque era reamente estúpida –Sasuke sonrió con nostalgia–. Era un pensamiento que en aquel tiempo consideraba inútil e innecesario, nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo.

...

– ¡Sakura! –gritó Ino entrando a la habitación de hospital de Sakura

– ¿Que sucede, Ino? –preguntó la pelirrosa viendo como la chica respiraba agitada y se sentaba en la silla junto a su cama

– El consejo ya decidió que hacer con Sasuke –volvió a gritar–. ¡Le van a matar al amanecer! ¡Le van a colgar en la plaza frente a toda la aldea! –terminó con lágrima en los ojos.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y una expresión de horror y tristeza apoderó su rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Sasuke iba a morir. No sabía si llorar o alegrarse o salir corriendo hacia él y sentirle entre sus brazos por última vez. Estaba tan confundida. El padre de su hijo iba a morir, iba a morir sin saber siquiera que tendría descendencia, que el clan Uchiha no desaparecería y ella aún estaba ahí, dudando y tan aterrada que se sentía totalmente inútil para poder hacer algo.

…

– Eres un muchacho realmente estúpido –le dijo el viejo negando con la cabeza–. Vas a morir mañana, ¿por qué no le contaste esto?

– Porque prefiero morir y que me recuerde como el bastardo que intentó matarla. Es mejor que hacerla considerar la posibilidad de que pudo salvarme por segunda vez y que no pudo hacer nada.

– Es una pena que esa chica nunca conozca lo que en verdad sientes… eres un poco cruel.

– Dolerá un tiempo… pero luego podrá seguir con su vida junto a ese inútil, que al menos la merece más que yo.

– Cometiste el peor de los errores, chico –dijo el viejo mirándole–. Rechazaste la única posibilidad de haber sido feliz.

– Ahora ya es demasiado tarde… –dijo Sasuke apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y mirando al techo–. Nunca tuve el derecho de reclamarla como mía…

…

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Los rayos del astro rey poco a poco se iban abriendo paso por la ciudad de Konoha, iluminando la oscura ciudad. En el hospital Sakura no había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en que podría hacer. No quería ver morir a Sasuke, no quería volver a sufrir lo mismo, no de nuevo. Y las palabras de su conciencia rebotaban en su cabeza. '' ¿Le dejarás ir de nuevo?''. No, esta vez no le dejaría ir.

En la celda el sol ya había despertado al Uchiha condenado a muerte. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, simplemente esperaba a su hora de morir. No esperaba visitas de nadie, no esperaba noticias de última hora, no esperaba nada.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

Esa voz...

– ¿Sakura? –levantó el rostro y pronunció su nombre y ahí estaba ella, su ángel de ojos verdes, mirándole desde el otro lado de las rejas.

– Sasuke –repitió la pelirrosa mientras también se acercaba y colocó sus manos encima de las del pelinegro apretándolas mientras que este intentaba decir algo.

– Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? –de repente su mirada se volvió fría, como antes–. Vete.

– No pienso irme –le cayó la pelirrosa cruzando los brazos, decidida–. No voy a darte explicaciones, solo te sacaré de aquí.

– Vete. No quiero verte –le dijo desviando la mirada hacia la pared–. Si has venido aquí pensando que voy a decirte algo no-

– Voy a tener un hijo tuyo, Sasuke –soltó interrumpiéndolo, el Uchiha levantó el rostro la miró sorprendido. Iba a tener un hijo y eso significaba que el legado de los Uchiha…–. Los Uchiha no se extinguirán, y además tú no vas a morir hoy Sasuke.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido.

– Solo retrocede, ¿sí? –dijo la chica y el ojinegro hizo caso, retrocedió.

Un fuerte sonido retumbó en todo el calabozo, llamando la atención de los guardias que rápidamente se dirigieron a donde se produjo el ruido. Al llegar encontraron un montón de escombros, la reja de la celda del prisionero a un lado tirada y sin el prisionero. Rápidamente uno de ellos corrió hacia la torre de Hokage para anunciar que el prisionero Uchiha había escapado.

Abrió la puerta del despacho del Hokage que sentado en su escritorio dio un respingo del susto.

– ¡Hokage-sama, el prisionero Uchiha ha escapado! –gritó horrorizado al Hokage quién pestañeó confuso para luego sonreír de lado.

– No podía esperar nada menos de Sasuke –se dijo a sí mismo, casi orgulloso.

– ¡¿Que podemos hacer Hokage-sama?! ¡¿Anunció a los AMBU para qué...?!

– No hagas nada –interrumpió tranquilo el pelirrubio–. Solo vuelve a tu trabajo –dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla y daba un bostezo.

– Pe-pero Hokage-sama... –replicó el guardia sin comprender.

– Tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de todo –concluyó y el joven salió muy confundido del despacho.

Al quedarse solo Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se paró en la ventana. Observó por ella y una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en su rostro. Definitivamente no esperaba menos de Sasuke, aunque era imposible que hubiese escapado solo…

El pelinegro y la pelirrosa ahora se encontraban fuera de la aldea. Sakura sabía que había corrido un enorme riesgo al ayudar a escapar al Uchiha, pero que importaba.

– Supongo que esto es un adiós –mencionó la pelirrosa.

– No es un adiós –dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella–. Es un hasta luego, Sakura.

– Es curioso esto –sonrió tristemente–. Vas a irte por segunda vez y yo…

– Sakura…

– No me des las gracias esta vez, por favor –dijo ella levantando una mano.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué te di las gracias, aquella vez?

– Nunca pensé que tuviese realmente un significado…

– Gracias por haberme hecho dudar, Sakura…

Ella levantó el rostro sin comprender a qué se refería. ¿Cuándo había dudado? ¿Cuándo le dijo que le amaba? ¿Cuándo le pidió que la llevara con ella?

– Sasuke…

Pero él no le dejó hablar, solo le calló con un beso. Con tanta intensidad y desesperación, como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Ella correspondió sorprendida, pero con la misma fuerza. Ambos sabían que quizás fuese la última vez que sintieran el sabor del otro, quizás no se volverían a ver, o quizás sí, quién sabe.

– Te amo, Sasuke –dijo ella una vez se separaron.

– Yo también te amo, Sakura –y así mismo desapareció, dejando a Sakura sola en el bosque, pero no estaba triste, estaba alegre, su sueño de niña tonta e inmadura al final de todo, se había hecho realidad.

…

Y en Konoha la multitud ya se reunía para ver morir al Uchiha. Pero este no aparecía, ansiosa gritaba por su nombre, y callaron cuando vieron aparecer al rubio Hokage en el balcón.

– Konoha, lamento decirles que el prisionero Uchiha Sasuke, ha sido encontrado muerto en su celda hace un rato. Todo indica que prefirió suicidarse, antes que ser humillado frente a todos vosotros. Con mucho pesar os digo que volváis a vuestras casas, porque no ya no hay nada que ver –concluyó el rubio y desapareció por donde mismo había aparecido.

Y una vez dentro se tiró en su silla, y dio un hondo suspiro. Feliz después de todo, no vería morir a su mejor amigo. Y no le importaba los gritos de afuera, las quejas y reclamos. Y aunque aún rondaba en su cabeza la idea de que Sasuke no pudo haber escapado solo, no quería pensar eso. Después de todo, él era un Uchiha, y como todo Uchiha, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

…

**~VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS~**

…

En un hermoso lago, rodeado de árboles que se reflejaban en la cristalina agua, se encontraba un chico de unos 10 años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Estaba sentado mientras con sus pies jugaba con el agua. Tarareaba algo mientras miraba fijamente al frente. Entonces se levantó y retrocedió, encontrándose con un hombre muy alto e increíblemente parecido a él, mirándole desde arriba. El niño le miró extrañado. El hombre se arrodilló a la altura del niño.

– ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? –preguntó el extraño seriamente.

– Haruno Sasuke –respondió el chico reconociendo que ese hombre se parecía a él–. ¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó.

– Eso no importa –respondió el pelinegro mayor–. Y dime ¿cómo está tu madre?

– Ella está en casa haciendo la comida, y me dice que no debería hablar con desconocidos –habló algo impotente el chico a lo que al hombre se le hizo familiar.

– Pero yo no soy un desconocido –rió–. Tu madre y yo nos conocemos muy bien –el niño hizo un puchero gracioso.

– Se va enfadar si...

– ¡Itachi! –se escuchó desde lo lejos.

– Es ella –exclamó el chico girándose–. ¡Mamá, estoy aquí!- indicó el ojiverde.

– Te estaba buscando, la cena ya está lista –de entre los arbustos apareció una mujer pelirrosa de uno 35 años, vestida con un vestido rojo algo corto y con aperturas a los lados–. ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

– Estaba hablando con alguien que... –se giró creyendo encontrarse al extraño, pero no fue así– ya no está…

– ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con desconocidos? –regaño a su hijo Sakura.

– Pero es que él decía que vosotros os conocíais muy bien, y además se parecía mucho al chico amargado de tu fotografía.

Sakura pestañeó un poco y entonces comprendió lo que sucedía.

– Bueno, no pasa nada, mi amor –dijo la ojijade dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hijo–. ¿Por qué no vas a casa y me esperas ahí? Mamá tiene que hacer una cosa.

– Claro –canturreó el chico y se fue corriendo por donde había venido la madre.

La pelirrosa una vez sola observó a todo su alrededor.

– Ya puedes salir... Sasuke –la pelirrosa se giró y frente a ella a tan solo unos centímetros encontró su rostro-. Hola- sonrió dulcemente.

– Hola de nuevo, Sakura- dijo con su sonrisa típica de lado–. Le has puesto el nombre de mi hermano…

– Porque algún día será un ninja como él. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

– Quería saber cómo andaban las cosas –explicó–. Quería verte a ti y quería conocer a mi hijo.

– Supongo que ya conociste a Itachi ''segundo'' –destacó el hombre con sus dedos y sonrió de nuevo–. Es idéntico a ti en todos los aspectos, aunque ha sacado mis ojos.

– Es igual de hermoso que tú –dijo Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla y la chica tomó su mano–. Ha sido difícil vivir todo este tiempo…

– Para mí también… has tardado mucho –y se besaron.

Después de besarse unos segundos se separaron a coger aire pero siguieron abrazados.

– Es hora de irme –rompió el silencio el pelinegro.

– ¿Tan pronto? –se quejó trise la chica.

– No te preocupes, volveré pronto –aseguró separándose de ella–. Cuida de nuestro hijo, asegúrate que sea un gran ninja, digno de ser un Uchiha y llevar el nombre de tu cuñado.

– Lo haré –asintió la pelirrosa–. Hasta pronto, Sasuke-kun.

– Hasta pronto, mi molestia –y desapareció entre el silbido de los árboles.

Y Sakura sonrió para sí misma, yéndose luego por donde había venido. En casa le esperaba su hijo y el hijo del amor de toda su vida. ¿Quién lo diría? Que al final acabaría reconstruyendo el clan Uchiha. Quizás no como esperaba. Pero algo es algo, ¿no? ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás sea un final de cuento de hadas o quizás sea un comienzo de cuento de hadas.

**~FIN~**


End file.
